amor en frecuencia
by Uzumaki zoe
Summary: Sasuke, Ten-ten y Naruto son los integrantes de un grupo conocido. Pero ¿qué pasaría si el más revoltoso del grupo escucha una conversación entre dos amigas por radio y descubre algo interesante? prjs: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen etc. UA
1. Chapter 1

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

Naruto, Sasuke y Ten-ten eran parte de una banda de rock, proveniente de Japón (pero cantaban en inglés), llamada "TeNaSa" (por sus iníciales xD) (falta de imaginación, lo siento), eran tres chicos de la misma edad (18 años), con una vida bastante agitada por las giras y todo eso, y sin tiempo para relaciones amorosas, bueno según ellos, porque los rumores decían otras cosas.

Un día el más alborotador del grupo, un chico rubio de ojos azules, perdió la cadena que llevaba la inicial de su nombre (N), que le regalaron en su cumpleaños nº 12 (pero nunca supo quien se la regaló), dio vuelta "todo" el bus donde ellos viajaban constantemente, y la encontró junto con una radio algo antigua.

- Aquí estas – refiriéndose a la cadena – pero ¿qué es esta cosa? – habló levantando el radio

Como era "algo" curioso decidió encenderla para ver si funcionaba, para su suerte no estaba averiada y se escuchaba, comenzó a cambiar de emisoras, ya que nada de lo que escuchaba le llamaba la atención, hasta que sin querer y por una extraña razón en esos cambios se detuvo porque notó una conversación entre dos amigas.

-"_De seguro el teléfono hace interferencia con una de las emisoras"_ – pensó el rubio.

- Pero tú sabes que eso es imposible – decía una voz femenina

- Lo sé, pero y si Naruto- kun alguna ve… - la voz dulce fue interrumpida

- Ellos no volverán a ser los mismos y eso tú lo sabes Hina- chan – decía un tanto melancólica la otra chica

- Tú lo dices por Sasuke- kun ¿no es así Sakura- chan? – decía la dulce voz

_- "¿Quuueeee?, Naruto, Sasuke esos somos nosotros o tal vez sean otros" –_ pensaba el ojiazul y siguió escuchando

- Sí, pero no saben que tú y yo estamos enamoradas de ellos desde hace tiempo– decía Sakura

- Para ser exactas – suspiró – doce años– mencionó Hinata

_- "¿Quueeeeeee?, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? Aaaahhhh" – _Naruto se atormentaba solo con esas preguntas

- Oye _baka_, ¿ya encontraste la chuchería que se te perdió? – decía un sarcástico pelinegro – ¿_Baka_?, ¿Naruto? – ya irritado – NARUTO BAKA ¿ME ESTAS OYENDO? – gritó Sasuke enojado

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿maté a alguien? – preguntó el rubio algo confundido

- No me estás oyendo, te pregunte… aaahhh ya olvídalo – pronunció el pelinegro – y ¿Qué tanto haces? – lo miró ceñudo, ya que Naruto parecía tener la oreja pegada al radio xD

- ¿Yo? – apuntándose a sí mismo

- No, el anciano del frente ¬ ¬ – habló irónico Sasuke

- Pues, yo no sé que tanto hace él – dijo Naruto con inocencia

- ¡¡Claro que al que me refiero es a ti, idiota!! – exclamó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio

- ¡Aauch! – se quejó Naruto – no tenías que hacer eso Sasuke – le mencionó el rubio

- hmp… y ahora dime ¿qué tanto haces? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Bueno yo oyendo algo muuuy interesante – insinuó el ojiazul

- Y ¿qué?, para ti escuchar la radio es ¿interesante? Baka – pronunció burlesco

- No es eso, es que escuché a dos chicas hablar de nosotros – dijo mientras apuntaba a Sasuke y a él mismo

- Ja (sarcástico), otra vez sintonizando esos programas estúpidos – sentenció el pelinegro

- No, no es eso, es… aaaaa para que seguir perdiendo el tiempo en contártelo – habló el rubio – me voy – anunció mientras abrazaba el radio con ambas manos.

Sasuke se quedo parado con un inmenso signo de pregunta en la cabeza.

- _"¿Qué será lo que trama el baka ahora?" _pensó el serio del grupo.

Naruto seguía pensando en aquello que escuchó.

- _"Doce años, hace doce años Sasuke, Ten-ten y yo vivíamos en… Konoha, claro de seguro ellas viven ahí, pero habrá como unas dos mil Sakuras y Hinas allá" – _pensaba el chico hiperactivo – _"necesitaré escuchar más para saber más" _– se propuso a sí mismo.

**Continuará*****

Bueno estoy recién comenzando esto, así que quiero saber sus opiniones para seguirla, porque si no les agrada lo dejaré y haré otra cosa n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	2. Chapter 2

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

Naruto seguía pensando en aquello que escuchó.

- _"Doce años, hace doce años Sasuke, Ten-ten y yo vivíamos en… Konoha, claro de seguro ellas viven ahí, pero habrá como unas dos mil Sakuras y Hinas allá" – _pensaba el chico hiperactivo – _"necesitaré escuchar más para saber más" _– se propuso a sí mismo.

**En el almuerzo…**

Los tres chicos se encontraban almorzando en el bus (que por cierto es bastante grande), Ten-ten y Sasuke miraban a Naruto quien estaba "algo" pensativo, pero eso no era lo raro, lo extraño era que no había probado su porción de Ramen (lo que comía usualmente).

- Oye baka – le llamó Sasuke, pero Naruto ni se inmutó.

- Naruto – lo llamó Ten-ten, pero tampoco respondió.

Sasuke y Ten-ten se miraban con caras de ¿y a este que le pasó? (me encanta esa cara xD).

- ¡¡OYE NARUTOOOO!! – gritaron ambos ya irritados.

- Oigan, no griten, que no estoy sordo ¬ ¬ – mencionó algo molesto el rubio.

- ¡PLOP! _-_ _-_ – doble caída por parte de Ten-ten y Sasuke.

- ¡¡A caso ese radio ya te hizo patinar el coco!! – gritó Sasuke.

- No, creo que él ya era así desde que nació – dijo sarcástica Ten-ten.

- Ya basta ¿creen no tengo sentimientos?, pues para su información si los tengo – articuló algo dolido Naruto.

- Tranquilo Naru- kun, no pensamos que te pondrías así – advirtió la castaña.

- Si baka, además tú casi nunca te ofendes – le recordó el pelinegro.

- Bueno si, es raro que actúes de esa forma, además no has tocado tu Ramen ¿acaso estás enfermo? – preguntó preocupada Ten-ten.

- No es solo que… - fue interrumpido.

- Se la ha pasado todo el santo día escuchando una tonta conversación por radio – le informó Sasuke a su compañera y amiga.

- ¿Conversación por radio? – preguntó confundida.

- Si, verás es que esta mañana extravié mi cadena – aferró con fuerza la cadena en sus manos – y… bueno la busque, pero me topé con un radio algo antiguo y lo prendí para ver si funcionaba cambié de emisora y me topé con algo muuuy interesante dos amigas hablando de nosotros y eso no es todo – narraba con entusiasmo – ambas chcas confesaron estar enamoradas de nosotros de… - otra vez su amigo interfirió cuando hablaba.

- ¿Como cuantas otras más? – mencionó con fastidio el Uchiha.

- Oye teme deja ya de interrumpirme quieres – le reprochó el ojiazul.

- Si Sasuke déjalo que continué – dijo Ten-ten dándole importancia al rubio.

- Bueno sigo… ¿en qué iba? – colocó su dedo en su mentón para pensar – Ah! Sí, ellas confesaron estar enamoradas de nosotros desde hace ¡DOCE AÑOS! – exclamó Naruto.

- 0_0 ¿QUUEEE? – chillaron ambos chicos.

- Como lo oyen, y eso que hace doce años ni siquiera teníamos la fama que poseemos hoy – mencionó el hiperactivo.

- y tú ¿sabes quienes son esas chicas? – pronunció una curiosa Ten-ten.

- Solo sé que se llaman Sakura y la chica de la dulce voz – puso énfasis en dulce – se llama Hina aunque creo que es solo el diminutivo de su nombre – dedujo el rubio.

- Hinata, creo que ese sería el nombre que buscas – pronunció el pelinegro mientras Naruto y Ten-ten lo miraban ceñudos.

- Y tú ¿cómo sabes eso? ¬ ¬ – preguntó con malicia la castaña.

- Es que yo soy un genio – se alabó a sí mismo el pelinegro.

- Claro, ¬ ¬ como usted diga Mr. Einstein – mencionó con sarcasmo cierto rubio.

Sasuke terminó su almuerzo y se retiró, no le mencionaría nada sobre como sabía ese nombre a Naruto y a Ten-ten. Naruto fue a su "habitación" a tratar de saber algo más, aunque algo en el nombre Sakura le traía recuerdos, pero eso para él era historia antigua además era solo un niño que sabía el de amor en ese entonces.

Sintonizó la emisora toda la tarde, pero nada

"_¡aaaaah! Creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente…, pero que digo quiero averiguar más de aquella chica, su voz me parece conocida, pero ¿de dónde?¡¡La academia claro!!" _– pensaba el ojiazul

Mientras tanto Ten-ten recordaba con melancolía a su querido amigo con potencial Neji, quien le regaló para su cumpleaños nº 12 una cadena con la inicial de su nombre (T) y atrás tenía un imperceptible grabado N.H siempre supo lo que sentía por él, pero no se imaginó que él le declararía sus sentimientos el día en que ella se marchó de Konoha junto a Naruto y a Sasuke.

"_¡aaahh! (suspiro) ¿Cómo estarás Neji?, no he podido olvidarte, aunque en estos cuatro años hayan pasado tantas cosas" – _pensaba la castaña.

Sasuke aun seguía pensando en aquella chica que conoció en la academia de Konoha hacia ya doce años atrás una chica muy distinta a las demás, Hinata era su nombre, ella era la que sabía de aquella chica que para su cumpleaños nº 12 le regaló ese collar con la inicial de su nombre (S) nunca supo su identidad, porque cuando por fin Hinata le iba a contar quien era, él tuvo que irse los 14 años porque los cazatalentos le pusieron el ojo encima a su grupo musical, el cual tocó en un festival en la ciudad y ganó el premio de grabar un disco y luego de eso todo fue falsedad para él y sus amigos. Solo sabía sus iniciales grabadas en la parte trasera del collar S.H.

"_algún día volveré a Konoha Hinata, y tendrás que decirme quien es S.H, aunque para eso tenga que esperar". _

**Continuará*****

Bueno espero no haberlo dejado muy enredado xD, aunque para disipar dudas todos tienen una cadena que les fue regalada en el cumpleaños nº 12 de cada uno, Ten-ten llevaba las iniciales N.H, Sasuke las iniciales S.H Y Naruto las iniciales H.H, pero este último aun no se da cuenta de eso. Ten-ten sabe el nombre del chico que se la regaló, a diferencia de Naruto y Sasuke que comenzaran a pasar más tiempo como amigos y descubrirán los tres juntos cosas muy interesantes.

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**LennaParis****: **que bueno que te haya gustado la idea n.n, espero hacer más interesante el próximo Capí ¡de veras!. Bueno espero tu review para saber que te pareció n.n Adiosito.

**cleo-656****: **Gracias, de verdad Naru- chan es muy despistado "a veces", pero no te preocupes que entre los tres iran a buscar a sus respectivos enamorados. Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar te lo agradezco mucho ¡de veras!. Adiós.

**Kaiser1993****: **sí, tienes razón hasta yo misma me sorprendo xD, pero bueno aclaro tus dudas en el próximo capítulo n.n ¡de veras!. Te cuidas, gracias por el review y el apoyo n.n

**Skuld Dark****: **Gracias por darte el tiempo de leery te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiós

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **Gracias por el review, espero no haber tardado, aunque si lo hice te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas ¡de veras!. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n

**naminaruxtsubahina****: **bueno no la dejare de eso no tienes que preocuparte, Naru- chan hará mucho para encontrarlas incluso un adelantito puede que vuelvan a Konoha n.n ¡de veras! Te espero en el próximo capítulo y espero que este te haya gustado n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	3. Chapter 3

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

"_algún día volveré a Konoha Hinata, y tendrás que decirme quien es S.H, aunque para eso tenga que esperar"._

**Ya en la noche…**

Naruto seguía esperando a que las chicas hablaran por teléfono, pero le surgió una duda y fue donde se encontraba su compañera y amiga Ten-ten, quien se encontraba tocando la guitarra en un sillón.

- ¿Oye Ten-ten? – preguntó zorrudo el chico.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa Naruto? – pronunció dejando lo que hacía.

- Es que me preguntaba… - Ten-ten lo miró confundida - ¿Cómo cuántas horas de diferencia hay entre New York y Japón? - formuló mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Bueno serán… como unas 10 horas más o menos – pronunció dudosa la castaña - ¿por qué lo preguntas? – su mirada penetrante provocó un escalofrío en el rubio.

- No, por nada – mencionó algo nervioso haciendo un ademán con las manos en forma de negación.

- Ok, Ok – dijo Ten-ten para acabar con el asunto – Oye recuerda que el concierto es mañana por la noche – le recordó.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo con fastidio.

Al poco rato que Naruto se fue llegó Sasuke al lado de Ten-ten, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la cadena mientras pensaba en Neji (específicamente).

- Y tú ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó sin rodeos el Uchiha.

- En la persona que me regaló esta cadena – dijo sin despegar su vista de las iniciales N.H.

- Entonces a ti también… - murmuró el pelinegro, pero Ten-ten lo oyó.

- ¿A mí también qué? – pronunció algo molesta la chica.

- No, nada – articuló Sasuke para que su amiga olvidara lo que dijo.

- Olvídalo, anda dime – lo interrogó Ten-ten

- Ya te dije que no es nada – afirmó el pelinegro – _"aunque me serviría para quitarme mis dudas" _– pensó

- No te creo, anda dime – reprochó poniéndose en frente de Sasuke y cruzando sus brazos.

- Bueno, es que a mí también me regalaron esta cadena – explicó mientras sacaba la cadena que guardaba bajo su camiseta – cuando cumplí doce años, nunca supe quien fue, solo que sus iniciales son S.H – confesó el Uchiha.

- O_O Entonces a ti igual te regalaron esa cadena cuando cumpliste doce, ¿qué raro? – expresó dudosa.

- ¿Será que a Naruto también? – dijeron al unísono.

Ambos chicos fueron a la "habitación" de Naruto, pero este se encontraba profundamente dormido, con el radio a su lado.

- _"Tan rápido se duerme, si ni hace media hora que habló conmigo"_ – pensó la castaña.

- Será mejor ir a dormir y esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo – sugirió el serio del grupo.

- Está bien – dicho esto, la joven bostezó.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Naruto se despertó temprano, y prendió el radio (estaba en la emisora predeterminada), al momento de prenderla comenzó a oír esas voces.

- Hola Hinata- chan – _"tal como dijo Sasuke ¿cómo lo adivinó?" _– pensó el ojiazul.

- Hola Sakura- chan – respondió la chica de la "dulce voz".

- Y dime has pensado en Naruto – preguntó la otra voz.

- Sakura- chan quedamos en no hablar del tema – le recordó.

- Lo sé, perdona – mencionó con arrepentimiento en su voz.

- No importa… acaso ¿crees que Sasuke se fijaría en una pelirosa como tú? – habló mientras reía.

- Claro igual ¿Cómo sabes si Naruto se fijaría en una peliazulada como tú? – le respondió de igual forma.

- o Ten-ten en Neji jijijiji – rió inocente.

- _"¿Sakura = pelirosa, Hinata= peliazul?"_ – pensaba algo confundido.

- Neji… - mencionó una castaña atrás de Naruto.

- ¿Ten-ten, Sasuke?, ¿qué hacen aquí? – interrogó el ojiazul confundido.

- Solo vinimos a preguntarte algo, pero veo que estas ocupado – se expresó Sasuke con seriedad.

- Oye Hinata y Neji sigue con eso de llamarte "Hinata- Sama" – mencionó con tono de broma.

- Si, no sabes cómo es Neji, Hinata- sama por aquí, Hinata- sama por allá… - fue interrumpida.

- ¡Hinata- sama la comida está lista! – se oyó decir una voz masculina.

- ¿Lo ves? – formuló divertida.

- Bueno Hina- chan, creo que después hablamos – anunció Sakura.

- Hasta luego Sakura- chan – se despidió la dulce voz.

- Adiós Hinata- sama jejejeje – se despidió la otra chica.

- _"Esa voz era él" _– pensaba la castaña.

- _"Esa voz la conozco" _– pensaba Sasuke.

- _"¿Sakura = pelirosa, Hinata= peliazul?" _– seguía pensando Naruto.

Luego de que las chicas colgaran el teléfono se escuchó la emisora que correspondiente. Los tres amigos estaban pensativos, hasta que un hiperactivo rubio decidió romper el silencio.

- Sakura es pelirosa y Hinata es peliazul – pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Aaahh? – dijeron confundidos y al unísono Sasuke y Ten-ten.

- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? – mencionó con fastidio.

- No, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa – manifestó la única chica del grupo.

- Yo igual – habló Sasuke.

- Saben ¿por qué no nos tomamos un descanso después del concierto de esta noche? – expuso el rubio.

- ¿Descanso?, ¿sabes cuantos países más tenemos que visitar? – le dijo con enojo Sasuke.

- De eso hablo, esto harto de esto, era mi sueño, es verdad, pero de haber sabido que iba a ser tan agotador, no hubiese aceptado el trato y para colmo de males todo se ha vuelto una vida llena de mentiras – habló más serio de lo normal.

- Es que acaso ¿esas chicas ya te han lavado el cerebro baka? – pronunció enfadado el pelinegro.

- Ya basta, Sasuke, aunque no me guste Naruto tiene razón, además no hemos tenido tiempo de estudiar cómo se debe y este es el último año y sabes que lo de la falsedad es verdad – habló con autoridad la chica.

- (suspiró) – bueno tengo que admitir que este idiota tiene razón – se rindió el Uchiha.

- Yo propongo volver a Konoha para comenzar el último año allá, de todas formas allá comenzamos ¿o no? – manifestó con energía.

- Yo opino que sería buena idea – _"así podré volver a ver a Neji" _– pensó – ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke? – tanto Naruto como ella lo miraron fijamente.

- Esta bien, pero yo no sé como lo lograremos – expresó el pelinegro aunque por dentro pensaba – _"sería una buena idea, así podré por fin saber la identidad de S.H"._

- Pero nosotros en realidad vinimos a otra cosa – decía cambiando el tema – Naruto ¿me permites preguntarte algo? – habló seria Ten-ten.

- Sí, dime – la alentó Naruto para que continuara.

- ¿Me permites ver un poco tu cadena? – dijo mientras extendía su mano.

- Si, pero no le hagas NADA, porque es un regalo muy valioso, aunque no sé quien fue el o la que me lo obsequió cuando cumplí doce años, para mí es muy valiosa ¡de veras! – expresó mientras le daba la cadena a Ten-ten.

Ten-ten y Sasuke la miraron por el reverso y vieron las iniciales grabadas en ella H.H

- _"Acaso ¿él también?" _– pensaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Ten-ten le devolvió en seguida la cadena a Naruto y esté se sorprendió al ver esas iniciales en ella.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – exclamó el rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron "inocentes" sus amigos.

- Estas letras jamás me había fijado en ellas –_– – dijo serio el chico – debe ser la marca de la cadena – finalizó.

_-_ _-_ - doble caída por parte de Ten-ten y Sasuke.

- Es que de verdad ¡¡¿TÚ ERES BAKA DE NACIMIENTO?!! – gritó el Uchiha.

- Es que de verdad Naruto, eres más tonto que una puerta – aseguró sarcástica la castaña.

- Oigan ¿por qué las ofensas?, ¿qué hice? – preguntó "inocente" Naruto.

- Acabas de echar por la borda como 500 años de investigación de porque el ser humano es el ser más inteligente del planeta – afirmó Ten-ten.

- No es lo que haces, sino lo que dices Teme – pronunció Sasuke con obviedad en su voz.

- Lo siento, ¿qué fue lo que dije? – preguntó con inocencia de nuevo.

- Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo – preguntó Sasuke a su amiga a lo que esta le hizo un ademán para que él lo dijera – lo que pada Teme es que esas iniciales no son de ninguna marca, son de la persona que te ragaló esa cadena – le explicó el chico.

- Y ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –_– - interrogó zorrudo al pelinegro.

- Porque tanto él como tú y yo tenemos las iniciales grabadas en nuestras cadenas y porque a los tres nos las obsequiaron cuando cumplimos doce años, ¿te parece solo coincidencia? – mencionó la castaña mientras miraban a Naruto.

- Tal vez, no lo sé – articuló el rubio – pero solo hay algo que podemos hacer – agregó con decisión.

- Y ¿qué cosa podemos hacer? – habló Sasuke.

- Vamos a Konoha y ahí lo averiguamos– propuso el alborotador – ¿qué podemos perder? – agregó y tanto Ten-ten como Sasuke se miraron arqueando una ceja.

- Está bien – dijeron al unísono.

- Ok entonces no se hable más del asunto, tenemos un concertó que dar esta noche ¡de veras! – pronunció eufórico el ojiazul.

**Continuará*****

Bueno primero pido las disculpas pertinentes por demorarme en actualizar, es que estuve en un periodo de "no imaginación", pero bueno ya está listo el tercer capítulo. Y aclaro algo que debe estar en la mente de todos:

**Naruto: **toca la batería, hace parte de los coros y aporta con ideas para las canciones.

**Sasuke: **toca la guitarra eléctrica, escribe las canciones junto con la ayuda de Ten-ten y Naruto, aparte de eso es la segunda voz.

**Ten-ten:** toca el bajo (también toca la guitarra cuando está inspirada), crea las melodías junto con los dos ya mencionados y es la cantante principal

**TeNaSa: **es el grupo de rock formado por Naruto, Sasuke y Ten-ten, llevan cuatro años de gira, son de Konoha, cantan en Inglés, aunque también usan el japonés mezclado con el inglés, algo a lo que ellos llaman "japoglés".

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: Los chicos se enfrentarán a su representante para poder terminar su último año como se debe. **¿Aceptará?, ¿lograrán terminar la escuela sin problemas? O ¿serán acosados por sus compañeras/os de escuela?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**LennaParis****: **Bueno yo también me enredaría con eso de las iniciales, pero ya verás en el siguiente capítulo lo que pasará y las nuevas situaciones que les depara a estas "estrellas" n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Naminaruxtsubahina****: **Concuerdo contigo es que los tres terminan con H eso haría pensar que son hermanos, pero no lo son xD n.n ¡de veras! Te espero en el próximo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado el capí de hoy n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Skuld Dark****: **Gracias por darte el tiempo de leery de verdad Naruto es tan despistado aunque con la ayuda de Ten-ten y Sasuke podrá encontrar a Hinata la chica de la "dulce voz" n.n. Te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Cleo-656****: **Gracias, de verdad es que yo creo que Naruto es ciego, tal vez si se pusiera lentes notaría las cosas xD. Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, de verad te lo agradezco mucho ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **Gracias por el review, a mí me parece que ya en el próximo capí vendrán los enredos y las situaciones complicadas n.n ¡de veras!. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**: **Gracias por tu review, aprecio mucho que te guste mi fic, gracias también por lo de que escribo bien, me esfuerzo por mejorar ¡de veras! n.n Te espero que estés en el próx. Capítulo. Te cuidas. Gracias. Adiosito

**Akasu**** Love Cristina****: **Gracias por tu review, espero que estés en el próximo capí, y aunque no eres muy fan del NaruHina, no importa, con que te guste mi fic me conformo ¡de veras! Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Heero Kusanagi****: **Gracias por el review, lo aprecio como a los otros, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia y me agrada que te guste n.n, espero no defraudarte n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Kaiser1993****: **sí, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, pero bueno espero haber aclarado tus dudas te espero en el próximo capítulo n.n ¡de veras!. Te cuidas, gracias por el review y el apoyo n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	4. Chapter 4

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

- Ok entonces no se hable más del asunto, tenemos un concertó que dar esta noche ¡de veras! – pronunció eufórico el ojiazul.

Ese mismo día en la noche, dieron un concierto espectacular, el mejor de todos los tiempos decían los medios.

Los chicos terminaron cansados, pero a lo que amaneciera hablarían con el manager para tratar el asunto de su regreso a Konoha, aunque los tres chicos deseaban que su representante les diera un SI, pero eso ya lo verían.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Se encontraban los tres chicos desayunando (como era costumbre), ninguno se atrevía a hablar sobre lo que le iban a decir a Itachi su representante, en realidad era como un padre para ellos, más para Sasuke como era su "pequeño" lo cuidaba, tal vez exageraba en ciertas ocasiones (según Sasuke), pero lo quería, los tres lo querían, aunque solía ser demasiado estricto cuando se trataba de "TeNaSa" ese era tema a parte, la mayoría de las veces los hacía dar tres conciertos en un día, aunque este último tiempo solo hacían uno por ciudad.

- Bueno y ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – habló de repente el rubio.

- ¿Hacer de qué? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- Ay Sasuke no te hagas, sobre lo de regresar a Konoha – mencionó la castaña.

- Yo ya pensé en algo – dijo el ojiazul

- ¿Ah sí?, y dinos tu "magnifico" plan – habló sarcástico Sasuke.

- Bueno, hablamos con Itachi sobre el asunto, si nos dice que sí, entonces le damos… - fue interrumpido.

- Y ¿si dice que no? – interrogó Ten-ten.

- Bueno, en ese caso le damos a Itachi un golpe en la cabeza, dormimos al chofer del bus con cloroformo, tomamos el mando de esta "nave" y nos regresamos a Konoha – formuló Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- Si serás BAKA Naruto ¡¿Cómo diablos crees que atravesaremos el océano?! – le gritó el Uchiha.

- A pues eso no lo había pensado, y ¿si le ponemos alas a este bus?, ¿crees que logremos atravesar el océano? – interrogó zorrudo Naruto dejando a sus amigos con una gotita estilo anime U.

- Tú y tus ideas sacadas de películas de acción Naruto – dijo Ten-ten con algo de fastidio.

- Bueno pues creo que ya es el momento – sentenció Sasuke.

- ¿Uno de nosotros será eliminado? – preguntaron al unísono el rubio y la castaña.

- U¬ ¬ Ten-ten, me extraña que te le unas a este teme – pronunció el pelinegro, pero Ten-ten no le dio importancia – me refiero a que llegó el momento de hablar con Itachi – finalizó el chico.

- Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¡vamos! – gritó el hiperactivo.

Dicho esto los tres chicos se dirigieron a la "oficina" de Itachi Uchiha, quien dormía plácidamente en un sillón-cama, los tres chicos se miraron con malicia.

- Itachi ¡¡FUEGO, FUEGO!! – gritó su hermano menor Sasuke, mientras Ten-ten hacía un ruido de alarma.

- ¡¡Salven a Itachi, él no debe morir joven y VIRGEN!! – gritó Naruto.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE, MORIR JOVEN Y VIRGEN?! NI CANTANDO – gritó Itachi mientras se levantaba de golpe, mientras escuchaba las risas de los tres chicos – oigan ustedes – los señaló – con que ¿haciéndome bromas?, ¿Cuántos años tienen?, ¿cinco? – interrogó con tono serio.

- Vaya, no pensamos que te lo tomarías a mal – dijo Naruto.

- Y ¿por qué rayos me despiertan a esta hora? (reloj: 10:30 a.m), me han robado dos horas de mi preciado sueño – informó el mayor de los Uchihas.

- Necesitamos hablar de un asunto importante contigo Itachi- kun – pronunció la castaña.

- Sí, de algo muuuy importante – aclaró el ojiazul.

- ¿De qué se trata?, ¿mataron a algún famoso?, ¿el fin del mundo se acerca? O ¿necesitan ir a la iglesia? – bromeó el mayor.

- ¬ ¬ (por 3) Y los niños somos nosotros – formuló sarcástico su hermano menor.

- Ya no hagan tanto drama y hablen – pronunció sentándose.

- Bueno pues nosotros estábamos pensando… - la chica fue interrumpida.

- Que como este es nuestro último año de escuela, estábamos pensando en terminarla como es debido – explicó el rubio ante la mirada atenta de Itachi.

- Anda teme, solo debes decirle que queremos volver a Konoha para terminar el último año allá – terminó por decir Sasuke.

- Así que eso quieren – dijo el Uchiha – y ¿no han pensado en que su carrera como cantantes puede terminar si dejan pasar este año? – interrogó a los chicos.

- La verdad que si lo hemos pensado ¡de veras! – mencionó energético Naruto.

- ¿Yyyyy? – los alentó.

- Llegamos a la decisión de terminar como es debido, a pesar que eso signifique "desperdiciar" un año de giras y conciertos – concluyó la castaña con tono firme.

- Además puede que de todo este asunto resulte algo bueno, me refiero a canciones nuevas, y todo eso, en un año puede ocurrir cualquier cosa – pronunció el pelinegro mirando serio a su hermano mayor.

- Bien, pues si eso es lo que creen… tendré que pensarlo – habló serio Itachi.

- ¡¿Pensarlo?, ¿sabes que es lo que pasará si dices que no?! – dijo exaltado Naruto.

- Naruto, ya déjalo – pronunció la rubia sujetando al rubio.

- Naruto- teme dijo que lo pensaría – habló Sasuke sujetándolo también.

- Pero es que ¿ustedes no piensan?, si él dice que no, todo lo que tengo pensado hacer se verá arruinado – exclamó con tono de frustración, lo cual sorprendió al mayor, Naruto no solía ser así.

- Vaya, Vaya, parece que tienes un asunto pendiente por allá…, déjame adivinar se trata de… una chica – siempre daba en el clavo.

- Si es así o no ese es mi problema – manifestó con enfado el ojiazul.

- Naruto, ya basta – le ordenó su amigo.

- Si, además, no ha dicho que no todavía – articulo su compañera.

- Esta bien, pero esperaré una respuesta HOY – decretó con seriedad, algo poco usual en el rubio.

Luego de eso Itachi no pudo seguir durmiendo debido al arrebato que tuvo el Uzumaki, no entendía como había actuado de esa manera, tenía que ser algo de vida o muerte para el rubio, algo de suma importancia era esa CHICA para que se comportara así.

Pasaron las horas, Naruto seguía en su "habitación" pensando en cómo había actuado, pensaba en esa chica, ¿tanta importancia tenía para él?

"_Jamás me había pasado esto, ¿por qué actué de esa manera?, ni yo mismo me entiendo ¡¿__que __diablos me pasa?!, acaso es que ¿Hinata tiene tanta importancia para mí?, si apenas la he escuchado hablar, o tal vez… ¿la conozco?, ¡aaaahhhh!, si sigo así voy a terminar estresado"_ – pensaba el rubio.

- Naruto – lo llamó serio el pelinegro.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – habló dudoso el ojiazul.

- Necesito que me respondas algo – pronunció serio, mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero.

- ¿Qué cosa necesitas que te responda? – dijo desanimado.

- ¿Por qué quieres regresar a Konoha? – lo interrogó el Uchiha.

- Pues para terminar el último año allá – articuló con obviedad Naruto.

- No creo que sea por eso solamente ¬ ¬ – lo miró insistente.

- Bueno, pues la verdad es que estoy algo confundido – confesó el hiperactivo.

- ¿Confundido?, ¿lo dices por esa chica? – preguntó con más insistencia.

- Tal vez sea por ella, no lo sé, es que… creo que… – no pudo finalizar porque su amigo lo interrumpió.

- ¿Te enamoraste a primera voz? – mencionó Sasuke con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Quizás, no lo sé, es por eso que quiero regresar a Konoha, para saber cómo es Hinata – manifestó el ojiazul.

- ¿Te has escuchado?, ya hasta la llamas por su nombre – habló y soltó una risita.

- ¡Oh!, tienes razón – formuló Naruto algo confundido.

- Y ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó una castaña desde la puerta.

- Más tranquilo – pronunció el chico.

- Bueno, esas cosas suelen pasar, pero debes tranquilizarte y no ser tan arrebatado – articuló con ternura su amiga.

De pronto se escuchó una voz desde fuera, llamándolos a los tres, parecía ser que Itachi ya había tomado su decisión y aunque le suplicaran no cambiaría su decisión.

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya lo pensé bastante – sentenció el mayor, ante las miradas penetrantes y dudosas de sus "pequeños".

- ¿Yyyyy? – pronunciaron los tres al unísono.

- Bueno… pues… - puso una mano el su barbilla – la verdad… creo que… acepto n.n – dictaminó Itachi, mientras Naruto saltaba de felicidad, acompañado de Ten-ten.

- ¿Entonces cuando partimos? – interrogaron la castaña y el rubio.

- Pues creo que en Konoha (Japón) las clases comienzan dentro de una semana, así que podríamos partir… - fue interrumpido por Naruto.

- ¿Hoy mismo? – interrogó zorrudo.

- No, es mejor partir mañana – pronunció serio el Uchiha mayor.

- Si, además debemos descansar – habló Sasuke.

- ¡Volveremos mañana a Konoha! – celebró Ten-ten.

- Bueno, bueno ¿quieren ir a comer a algún lado? – interrogó mientras a Naruto le sonaba el estómago.

- ¡Yo quiero una hamburguesa! – Habló energética la chica.

- ¡Yo quiero Ramen! – gritó el rubio.

- Naruto, Ten-ten no creo que eso los alimente, es mejor ¡una pizza! – habló Sasuke.

- Bueno, es mejor que vayamos ahora – dicho esto los chicos se alistaron y partieron a comer.

Luego de ir a comer a un restaurante (modesto la verdad), pasaron las horas, recorrieron la ciudad, aunque en ocasiones eran rodeados por sus fans, quienes les pedían autógrafos, sacarse fotos y cosas por el estilo.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron exhaustos, tanto así que se quedaron dormidos los tres juntos encima de los cojines (que se encontraban en el suelo). Mañana les esperaría un largo viaje y nuevas aventuras estarían a punto de comenzar en este nuevo año de clases.

**Continuará*****

Bueno pido disculpas por la demora, es que estuve actualizando otros fics n.n, pero bueno ya está listo el cuarto capítulo. Bueno para los que se vienen enterando:

**Naruto: **toca la batería, hace parte de los coros y aporta con ideas para las canciones.

**Sasuke: **toca la guitarra eléctrica, escribe las canciones junto con la ayuda de Ten-ten y Naruto, aparte de eso es la segunda voz.

**Ten-ten:** toca el bajo, crea las melodías junto con los dos ya mencionados y es la cantante principal.

**TeNaSa: **es el grupo de rock formado por Naruto, Sasuke y Ten-ten, llevan cuatro años de gira, son de Konoha, cantan en Inglés, aunque también usan el japonés mezclado con el inglés, algo a lo que ellos llaman "japoglés".

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: Los chicos llegarán a Konoha, ahora empieza la mayor aventura de sus vidas. **¿Sobrevivirán a la escuela?, ¿Serán perseguidos por sus admiradores/as? O ¿pasarán desapercibidos en la escuela?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**Deltaporsiempre****: **Gracias por el review, de verdad a este trió las cosas se les van a complicar, pero solo un poco ¡de veras!. Bueno te cuidas. Gracias por todo n.n Adiosito.

**Cleo-656****: **Gracias, bueno respecto a las preguntas: 1 manager = Itachi, 2 no creo que sea amnesia, es más cegera ocasional xD, 3 tal vez, 4 si se enteran Sakura y Hinata quizás lo hagan xD, de verdad muchas gracias por leer mi fic ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Annie Lamperouge****: **Gracias me alegra que te guste mi idea, bueno pues creo que teóricamente puede ser posible que una conver de cel-telf pueda intervenir en NY, como sabes ¿en una de esas?, Gracias por todo ¡de veras!, te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Hatake Nabiki****: **Si, tienes toda la razón, pero digamos que Ten-ten se pondrá un poco ruda con Neji al principio, pero ya lo leerás n.n ¡de veras! cuídate. Adiosito.

**Heero Kusanagi****: **Gracias por el review, de verdad muchas cosas pasaran ahora ¡de veras!, ya lo veras, bueno mejor dicho leerás, espero no defraudarte n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Naminaruxtsubahina****: **bueno espero no haber tardado mucho, te agradezco el apoyo y que leas mi fic ¡de veras! Espero que estés en el próximo capítulo n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**LennaParis****: **Bueno pues Naruto no es cabezota solo es poco observador ¡de veras!, espero que el capí te haya gustado, espero tu review n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Mazii-chan****: **bueno agradezco de todas maneras el review, solo decir que quieres continuación ya sé que te ha gustado n.n, espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **Gracias por reportarse mi lectora n.n, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capí, si, nuestro Naruto es una caja de pandora, con él nunca se sabe, no creo que eso complique las cosas, al contrario creará situaciones favorables para las parejas ¡de veras!. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Skuld Dark****: **Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer**, **Naruto de verdad es un despistado en potencia xD aunque tiene a sus dos grandes camaradas para ayudarlo con la crisis de atención xD n.n. Te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Jay-Dope****: **gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo y lo de interesante, creo que se pondrá cada vez mejor n.n ¡de veras!

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	5. Chapter 5

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

Pasaron las horas y llegaron exhaustos, tanto así que se quedaron dormidos los tres juntos encima de los cojines (que se encontraban en el suelo). Mañana les esperaría un largo viaje y nuevas aventuras estarían a punto de comenzar en este nuevo año de clases.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Ya se habían levantado Ten-ten, Sasuke e Itachi, estaban preparando las maletas, eran las 5:00 a.m y Naruto parecía estar en el primer sueño todavía.

- Naruto, Naruto – lo llamaba la castaña, pero el rubio no se despertaba – Naruto levántate – lo meneó con más fuerza.

- De seguro se echo pegamento en los parpados – dijo en broma Itachi.

- Déjamelo a mí – habló Sasuke mientras miraba la botella con agua que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡¡AAAAAHHH!! ¡Auxilio, auxilio, tiburones no me coman! – gritaba el ojiazul.

Sasuke le había derramado encima el agua de la botella, todos los presentes se reían del rubio.

- ¿Quizás con qué estabas soñando? ¬ ¬ – lo miró acusador el Uchiha menor.

- ¿Yo? – dijo adormilado y confundido.

- Sí, Naruto, te habla a ti – habló Itachi quien doblaba la ropa para guardarla en la maleta – _"definitivamente este chico nació en Mongolia"_ – pensaba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¡Ah! Pues yo quiero dormir, así que háblale a la mano – se volvió a recostar poniendo su mano en frente de la cara de Sasuke.

- ¡¡NARUTOOOO!! – Gritó irritado el pelinegro.

- Te dije que le hablaras a la mano – mencionó con flojera.

- Naruto levántate – habló con autoridad Ten-ten – hoy volvemos a Konoha y me han dicho que en el avión sirven Ramen – tan pronto dijo Ramen Naruto se levantó en un dos por tres.

Metió todo lo que llevaría a la maleta, aunque le costó cerrarla (echó todo desordenado). Miró a los demás.

- ¿Aun no están listos? – dijo con inocencia.

- ·_·U (por 3) Naruto, que tú hayas echado toda tu ropa desordenada a la maleta, no quiere decir que nosotros también lo hagamos – señaló la castaña.

- Además tu maleta parece que va a tener maletitas – mencionó Itachi señalando la maleta de Naruto que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

En efecto la maleta reventó y las ropas del rubio volaron por todo el lugar.

- Te lo dije – recalcó el mayor de los Uchihas.

- ¡AAAHHHH! ¿por qué a mí? T.T – se lamentó el ojiazul.

- Porque eres baka, y a los bakas como tú les pasan esas cosas – pronunció el pelinegro, mientras se quitaba uno de los bóxers del rubio de su cabeza.

- Ya no seas tan dramático Naru- kun, déjame terminar mis maletas y te ayudo ¿bueno? – le propuso la castaña.

- ¿De verdad Ten-ten? –.– - la miró zorrudo el Uzumaki y su amiga asintió.

- Menos mal que Ten-ten es el opuesto de Naruto – mencionó con algo de alivio Itachi.

- Sí, porque si no lo fuese tardaríamos años luz en irnos – mencionó entre sarcástico y aliviado el pelinegro a su hermano.

Ten-ten ayudó a su amigo Naruto a ordenar su maleta, en pocas horas (7:15 a.m) ya estaban listos para partir al aeropuerto, su vuelo salía a las 8:00 a.m.

**Horas más tarde en el avión…**

- ¡Esto es una porquería! – exclamaba un ojiazul a una de las azafatas – ¿Cómo pueden llamarle Ramen a esto? – articuló molesto el rubio.

- Aquí vamos otra vez – se lamentaba la castaña poniendo una mano en su cara, ella estaba al lado de Naruto conteniendo las ganas golpearlo.

- Naruto, calma baka – decía Sasuke desde el asiento trasero – la señorita no tiene la culpa de nada – agregó.

- Gra-gracias – dijo la azafata algo ruborizada.

- Toma – pronunció el pelinegro, mientras le pasaba una bolsa a Naruto.

- Y ¿esto qué es? – preguntó zorrudo el rubio mientras tomaba la bolsa que Sasuke le tendía.

- Es Ramen, por suerte nos dejaron traerlo – le explicó el pelinegro, en tanto recordaba lo que tuvo que decirle al guardia de seguridad.

**Flash Back**

- No pueden entrar con eso al avión – les dijo un guardia a los hermanos Uchiha.

- Señor, por favor – pedía el menor.

- No, no puedo hacer excepciones – habló cortante.

- Señor, si no quiere que en medio del vuelo haya una turbulencia, y no hablo de una provocada por el clima, sino que una provocada por un chico rubio llamado NARUTO UZUMAKI, que con hambre puede hacer que el avión caiga al medio del océano – el guardia lo miró pensativo – si no quiere que las personas del avión salgan lastimadas… piénselo un poco más – terminó de decir Itachi.

- Bueno, está bien, pero solo por esta vez – pronunció el uniformado, para luego hablar con otros hombres y así permitirles el acceso.

- Bien pensado Itachi – articuló Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

**Flash Back End**

Naruto abrió la bolsa para comer, luego de eso, se quedó dormidito, dejando aliviados a sus camaradas.

- Que escandaloso es… - decía con una mueca de resignación Ten-ten.

**Más tarde…**

Pasaron las horas de vuelo y ya habían llegado a Konoha, eran las 8:00 p.m y los muchachos descansaban en la sala de la casa de los Uchihas.

- Bueno, y ¿Qué harán los últimos días antes de entrar al manicomio? – habló con algo de burla Itachi.

- No lo sé, supongo que iremos a algún lugar – mencionó Ten-ten.

- Para ser acosados por las chicas, ni loco – pronunció algo molesto Sasuke.

- A mí no me molesta, porque tengo más admiradoras que tú – señaló a Sasuke, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que no le importaba.

- Aquí van de nuevo – dijo la castaña y soltó un suspiro.

Bueno, en resumidas Naruto hizo un show de aquellos, porque Sasuke no le prestaba atención, Ten-ten e Itachi los miraban con una gota al estilo anime "esto es de todos los días" pronunciaron ambos.

**Y llegó el esperado momento…**

La entrada a clases sería hoy, ya se sabía de la llegada de los miembros de TeNaSa a la escuela de Konoha, aunque desde que ellos se fueron las cosas eran distintas, la nueva Directora Tsunade había tomado medidas para que los chicos no tuvieran problemas, había separado los cursos el grupo A para hombres y el grupo B para las mujeres.

El timbre de entrada sonó, los alumnos se reunieron en el patio del colegio y la Directora Tsunade comenzó su discurso de recibimiento.

- Buenos días alumnos, alumnas, docentes, padres y apoderados, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar, que para algunos será el último, no repetiré las reglas del establecimiento y tampoco las medidas tomadas, ya que ustedes saben bien porque lo he hecho – señaló la rubia – bueno solo me queda decirles que como ya se ha rumoreado, este año estará en esta institución los miembros de TeNaSa – dicho esto varias/os comenzaron a silbar – pero debo decirles a los miembros de este grupo que no habrá excepciones porque son "famosos" ¿entendido? – los tres jóvenes asintieron – aclarado este punto les deseo que tengan un buen año, pueden pasar a sus salas – dicho esto los alumnos se retiraron en orden, pero como en toda escuela no faltaba el desubicado en gritarle cosas a Ten-ten o las chicas que gritaban Naruto o Sasuke te amo.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente para los tres jóvenes, en el salón de las chicas a Ten-ten la recibieron como toda un celebridad, aunque habían miradas de odio de algunas y a otras que les importaba lo más mínimo. En el salón de los chicos ocurrió algo parecido gritos, algunos que querían ser amigos por conveniencia y otros que los trataban de lo más normal.

**Hora del receso…**

Se encontraban tres chicas sentadas en las bancas de la escuela: una pelirosa, otra peliazul y otra morena, quienes conversaban sobre los recién llegados.

- Bueno y ¿qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

- No lo sé Sakura- chan – habló la ojiperla igual de confundida.

- Pues yo creo que ya es momento de aclarar las cosas ¿no creen? – pronunció optimista la morena.

- Ayame- chan, no es la indicada para decir eso – articuló la ojiperla.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Hina- chan? – interrogó la chica.

- Lo dice por el "chico de la biblioteca" – mencionó la ojijade y Ayame se sonrojó.

- Si, además él es mi amigo hace algún tiempo – decía despreocupada Hinata cosa rara en ella.

- Que suerte tienes Hina- chan, él es como tu guardia personal – habló con cierta melancolía.

- Si, Hinata podría estar con un chico guapo como él, pero no, prefiere a Naruto que por cierto también es su amigo o eso creo – aclaró la pelirosa.

- Si, pero pasando a otro tema – la morena hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo haremos para que las del "grupito" no se la tomen con Ten-ten? – Ayame ya se había dado cuenta de que estas no eran muy amigables que digamos.

- No lo sé, ya sabes cómo son ellas cuando se trata de Naruto y Sasuke – articuló Hinata.

- Vaya, que tenemos suerte si logramos decirles un "hola" – dijo Sakura algo melancólica.

Siguieron hablando sobre el tema, mientras que en otra parte de la escuela tres chicos hablaban sobre cómo llevar todo con la mayor discreción posible.

- y ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que no nos acosen? Por eso terminamos aquí – articuló la castaña con algo de molestia.

- ¿Por qué no somos normales? – se lamentaba el rubio.

- Ya deja el drama Naruto, no es tan malo – habló serio el pelinegro.

- Si, para ti no es tan malo – Ten-ten habló fastidiada.

- Sabíamos que no iba a ser tan fácil – dijo Sasuke.

- Esperemos que toquen el timbre de entrada – sugirió el ojiazul.

- Claro y ¿nos esconderemos para siempre? – dijo con sarcasmo la castaña.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

- nos salvamos – dijo feliz el rubio.

Tal vez el próximo receso no fuera tan grave como el primero, sus compañeros ya se acostumbrarían a su presencia. O por lo menos eso crerían.

**Continuará*****

Bueno pido disculpas por la demora y también si el capítulo fue fome, es que estuve algo ocupada para escribir n.n, pero bueno ya está listo el quinto capítulo. Bueno para los que se lo preguntan:

**Ayame:** es una chica morena con ojos café oscuros cabellos hasta la cintura, es tímida pero cuando quiere ayudar su conducta cambia siendo como un Naruto, pero más calmado. Tendrá gran influencia ya que será la encargada de unir a los seis chichos.

**Las del "grupito":** son tres chicas que buscaran hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten y Ayame, interponiéndose entre las parejas. Bueno como regalo les diré que el grupo está formado por Ino, Karin y Matsuri.

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: Los chicos serán perseguidos y es misión de Neji, Hinata y Sakura el ayudarlos, un antiguo amigo aparecerá. **¿Quién será el chico de la biblioteca?, ¿le ayudará a Ayame a unir a estas parejas? O ¿tendrá que hacerlo ella sola?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

**N/A: **Bueno se me ha pasado por la mente integrar a alguien a la banda (aunque antes haya estado en ella, pero por cosas del destino se retiró), así que esperen el próx. capítulo se viene bueno xD espero les agrade el exintegrante.

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**Annie Lamperouge****: **Si, Itachi es un loquillo, lástima que no aparecerá tan seguido, estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre la comida xD, Gracias por todo ¡de veras!, te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Skuld Dark****: **Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer**, **Naruto es una caja de sorpresas xD n.n. Te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Mazii-chan****: **bueno agradezco de todas maneras el review, aunque ten cuidado porque si estas en el pc clandestinamente te puede pillar la PDI y luego nos metemos en un lio jejejeje es bromita n.n, espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tsukihime: **deberás seguir leyendo el fic y lo descubrirás, te agradezco que te des el tiempo de pasar y leer ¡de veras! te cuidas harto. Espero tu review y nos vemos en otro capi. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Naminaruxtsubahina****: **te agradezco de sobremanera el apoyo y me alagas mientras leas mi fic ¡de veras! Espero que estés en el próximo capítulo n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **no creo que se confunda más de lo que ya está xD ¡de veras!. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Heero Kusanagi****: **Gracias por el review, de verdad muchas cosas pasaran ahora ¡de veras!, ya lo veras, bueno mejor dicho leerás, espero no defraudarte n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Cleo-656****: **Gracias, bueno Naruto es el que más me hace reír tiene sus ideas alocadas, pero hará todo lo posible por encontrar a su chica ¡de veras! xD, de verdad muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Jay-Dope****: **gracias por darte el tiempo de, esto se pondrá cada vez mejor n.n ¡de veras!, habrán muchas sorpresas en serio, bueno te cuidas. Adiosito

**Tania56: **espero no haber tardado mucho, pero bueno aquí está el capí, espero te haya gustado y sigue leyendo ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Zack Dark: **no de despistado no lo será, espera al siguiente capítulo, ahí se verán las caras ¡de veras!, gracias por el apoyo y el review, espero que estés. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**LiL EmO: **aquí tienes la continuación, espero te haya gustado ¡de veras!, gracias por leer y dejar review, estaré esperando el próx. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**LennaParis****: **Bueno pues espero que te haya agradado el capítulo, lo cierto es que me tarde , espero tu review n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Hatake Nabiki****: **gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado, ya verás que se pone cada vez más interesante n.n ¡de veras! cuídate. Adiosito.

**Deltaporsiempre****: **Gracias por el review, las cosas se pondrán mejor y espero que el ex integrante les caiga bien ¡de veras!. Bueno te cuidas. Gracias por todo n.n Adiosito.

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	6. Chapter 6

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

- nos salvamos – dijo feliz el rubio.

Tal vez el próximo receso no fuera tan grave como el primero, sus compañeros ya se acostumbrarían a su presencia. O por lo menos eso creían.

En el segundo periodo de clases en la oficina de la Directora se encontraba una chica rubia quien se había "retrasado" para entrar a la escuela.

- Pues Shion- san, no puedo permitirle su entrada a clases… - fue interrumpida por la chica.

- Pero directora Tsunade, usted me conoce, yo jamás sería capaz de retrasarme apropósito, lo qué pasó fue que decidí regresar por un asunto de suma importancia, llegué ayer y me quedé dormida – explicó – por favor Dirª. Tsunade – rogaba la joven.

- Está bien…, pero debo advertirte que ahora todas las chicas están en el grupo B y los chicos en el A, tu salón es el que está frente al primer bebedero – informó la rubia.

- Y solo por curiosidad ¿el de los chicos? – interrogó la de orbes lavanda.

- Pues el salón que está a la vuelta del segundo pasillo – respondió confundida.

- Gracias Drª Tsunade n_n – articuló mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo.

En la sala de los chicos se hallaba Iruka- sensei, que les enseñaba algebra y matemáticas, todo transcurría tranquilo hasta que de la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una impulsiva joven rubia.

- ¡¡NARUTO- KUN!! – gritó la chica al verlo para luego tirársele encima y robarle un beso en la boca.

Todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y comenzaron a gritar, silbar y a maldecir en ciertos casos a Naruto, quien por su parte solo atinó a quitarse la muchacha de encima.

- ¡Shion- san! – gritó Iruka – por si la Drª no se lo informó, este es el grupo de los chicos, así que no haga alboroto y por favor retírese – pidió amablemente el sensei.

- Sí Iruka- sensei – habló la chica mientras se arreglaba la falda. Se dirigió a la puerta y miró a Naruto – nos vemos Naruto- kun – pronunció guiñándole un ojo, luego salió de la sala.

El Umino quedo con una cara entre enfadado y desconcertado, todas las mirada se centraban en el rubio y en el profesor con un ¡OOOOHHHH! a coro en la sala.

- Uzumaki- san ¿podría explicarme todo esto? – el tono demandante del maestro lo intimidó.

- Bueno pues ha quedado claro, ¿no cree Iruka- sensei? – Iruka lo miró con el ceño fruncido – ella es una chica que conocí hace algún tiempo – _"aunque desearía no haberla conocido"_ – pensaba – siempre iba a nuestros conciertos, pero comenzó a acosarme, me mandaba mails, cartas, regalos, etc. – agachó la cabeza de vergüenza – esa es la historia… fin – terminó por contar el ojiazul ante la mirada de consuelo que Sasuke le brindaba y una mirada de "lástima" de un chico al final de la sala.

- Bueno, Uzumaki- san tome asiento y continuemos con la materia – sentenció el Umino – no quiero que se hable más del tema Inuzuka- san – agregó el mayor.

- Sí, Iruka- sensei – articuló el chico de marcas rojas en la cara.

La clase continuó atenta a las explicaciones del profesor, nadie mencionó lo ocurrido durante lo que restó de la clase.

En minutos después en el salón de las chicas donde se hallaba Kurenai- sensei, quien enseñaba química, de pronto alguien tocó insistente la puerta.

- Adelante – ordenó la maestra.

La puerta del salón se abrió dándole paso a Shion, quien saludó a la profesora, dos de las chicas del salón se levantaron para abrazarla (Ino y Karin).

- Shion- chan regresaste que bueno – habló con alegría la Yamanaka.

- Shion ¿Cómo has estado? – interrogó Karin.

- Por favor chicas, siéntense, la conversación déjenla para el receso – pronunció la maestra.

- Sí, Kurenai- sensei – hablaron al unísono.

En la sala tres chicas pensaban – _"otro problema más"_.

Las clases para las chicas se hicieron eternas, se concentraban en las explicaciones de Kurenai- sensei, pero a tres de nuestras chicas la cabeza les estallaba por la llegada de Shion.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG! – el timbre del segundo receso sonó.

- RECESO ¡POR FIN! – gritaban en ambas salas. (chicas y chicos)

La primera en salir fue la maestra, seguida de las del "grupito", luego las demás y al último salieron Ten-ten, Sakura, Hinata y Ayame.

- Ten-ten, espera – la detuvo Ayame sujetándola del brazo.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó algo molesta la castaña soltándose del agarre.

- Lo que pasa es que necesitábamos hablar sobre un asunto contigo – habló la pelirosa.

- Si es por Naruto y Sasuke créanme que no estoy de humor – mencionó con el mismo tono.

- N-no e-es e-eso – dijo nerviosa la Hyuuga.

- _"Vaya que ha cambiado"_ – pensaban las tres chicas.

- Se trata sobre el "grupito", ten cuidado con ellas, son de lo peor – pronunció la morena.

- No se preocupen, se lidiar con tipas como ellas – habló con tono serio.

- Bueno solo era eso – finalizó la Haruno.

Luego de eso Ten-ten salió rumbo al patio para juntarse con Naruto y Sasuke, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a un tumulto de gente y al centro se hallaba Naruto y Gaara peleando con otro tipo.

**Minutos antes en el salón de los chicos…**

Iruka- sensei fue el primero en salir, luego salieron los demás chicos, cuchicheando de lo lindo lo ocurrido con Naruto y Shion.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el pelinegro a Naruto.

- Bien… creo – dijo por lo bajo.

- Sabes que no es tu culpa – mencionó el Uchiha para tranquilizar al rubio.

- Lo sé – articuló con desgano el ojiazul.

- Vaya espectáculo – pronunció una voz ronca al fondo de la sala.

- ¿Gaara? – interrogaron ambos chicos.

- Cuanto tiempo Naruto…, Sasuke – habló el pelirrojo.

- ¡Gaara amigo mío! – dijo emocionado el ojiazul mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo, quien (a su manera) correspondió.

- Hola – articuló serio el Uchiha con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Hola – saludó el aguamarina, en tanto deshacía el abrazo del hiperactivo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos con Ten-ten? – sugirió el Uzumaki mientras salían del lugar.

Afuera del salón se hallaba un pelirrojo de ojos color miel, quien esperaba al rubio para darle su merecido por lo ocurrido con Shion.

- A ti te estaba esperando Uzumaki – habló molesto el chico mientras lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria.

- Y ¿tú quien eres? – interrogó inocente el ojiazul, Gaara y Sasuke se mantenían al lado de Naruto.

- Grábatelo bien yo soy Akasuna no Sasori – pronunció con tono de molestia, a Naruto parecía no importarle, pero a Sasuke y a Gaara sí.

- Y ¿qué? – volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

- ¡Y ¿qué?! – habló exaltado – espero no se te olvide lo que te voy a decir… yo soy el futuro novio de Shion ¿entendido? – aseguró el chico.

- Sí, pero en eso ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? – su tono no cambiaba, lo que molestó aun más a Sasori, quien lo tiró al suelo con un golpe en la cara (del rubio).

- Ya basta Sasori – le dijo Gaara mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y sujetándole el brazo con fuerza.

- Tú no te metas – le dio un golpe (con el otro brazo) en el estómago a Gaara haciéndolo arrodillarse por el dolor que le produjo el golpe, Naruto se levantó limpiándose el hilillo de sangre de su boca.

- Oye, si te metes con él, te metes conmigo ¡Dattebayo! – pronunció molesto el rubio, luego se abalanzó sobre Sasori y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

- Naruto, déjalo – ordenó Sasuke, quien lo sujetó para que no continuara.

- No me pidas que lo deje, este tipo se ha metido con Naruto Uzumaki y no saldrá vivo de esta ¡Dattebayo! – mencionó exaltado el ojiazul.

- No te librarás de esta Sasori – articuló el pelirrojo su mirada de ira hizo temblar a los que estaban alrededor de la pelea, sabían que quien se metía con Sabaku no Gaara, terminaba en la enfermería o en el peor de los casos en el hospital.

Gaara se levantó le propinó un golpe en el estómago a Sasori, seguido del rubio, quien lo tiró contra los casilleros, en ese momento llegó Ten-ten, miró a Sasuke y este le explicó lo que había pasado.

- Y ¿tú no haces nada? – interrogó enfadada.

- Lo intenté, pero sabes que con estos dos no se puede – pronunció el pelinegro ante la mirada fulminante de la castaña.

- ¡¡PAREN EL ESCÁNDALO!! – gritó la Drª Tsunade, haciendo que todos la miraran – Esto no es un rin de lucha, todos ustedes se van de aquí (lugar) – hizo una pausa – Akasuna- san, Sabaku no- san y Uzumaki- san a mi oficina – los chicos la quedaron mirando - ¡¡AHORA!! – gritó autoritaria la rubia.

**En otro lugar de la escuela…**

Se encontraban cuatro chicas conversando sentadas en las escaleras, cuando de pronto un joven de nombre Suigetsu, llegó corriendo e interrumpió la conversación de las chicas.

- ¡Oigan! a que no saben que ha pasado – articuló recuperando el aliento el peliblanco.

- Explícate baka – pronunció la pelirroja.

- _"¿Por qué siempre me trata así? _T.T_"_- pensaba el chico – bueno pues Sasori se puso a pelear con Naruto, por Shion y… – la mencionada lo interrumpió.

- *_* ¿Naruto- kun peleando por mí? – preguntó ilusionada.

- Sí, pero creo que fue Sasori quien empezó, dijo algo de ser tu novio y Naruto parecía no importarle – Shion agachó la cabeza desilusionada – y eso no es todo, también se unió Gaara a la pelea, porque Sasori lo golpeó y en resumidas quedó la mansa ca… - explicó ante la mirada de confusión de Matsuri, Ino y Shion y la mirada de enojo de Karin.

- ¿Solo para eso viniste? – pronunció molesta la pelirroja, el chico asintió – lárgate – le ordenó.

- Adiós – articuló el peliblanco con desgano – _"todo es culpa de ese Sasuke que la vuelve loca"_ – pensó molesto.

- Bueno sigamos repasando el plan para que los chicos sean nuestros y nos saquemos de encima a esas mosquitas muertas de Sakura, Hinata, Ayame y por último Ten-ten la peor de todas – pronunció con fastidio.

- Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Ten-ten? – interrogó inocente Matsuri.

- Matsuri, Matsuri – dijeron al unísono Ino y Karin.

- Ten-ten es parte del grupo, o sea que está las 24 horas del día con ellos, lo que le hace más fácil ganarse a Sasuke o a Naruto o en tu caso a Gaara, quien también formó parte de TeNaSa por lo que me han contado – aclaró la de ojos rojos.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Matsuri.

- Que ingenua eres Matsuri – pronunció Shion con tono de superioridad.

Mientras ellas seguían repasando su "plan" para que los chicos de TeNaSa se fijaran en ellas. En la oficina de la Drª se encontraban los tres jóvenes antes mencionados.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – pronunció Tsunade enojada – el primer día de clases y ya se meten en problemas – hizo una pausa y miró a los chicos con el ceño fruncido – explíqueme Uzumaki- san ¿qué ocurrió? – exigió la mujer con tono autoritario.

- Pues Gaara, Sasuke y yo salíamos del salón y este tipo – le dirigió una mirada fulminante al Akasuna – Zanahoria – la mujer lo interrumpió.

- Sasori – corrigió al rubio.

- Bueno, este tipo Sasori, comenzó a hacerme preguntas y luego me golpeó, Gaara trató de detenerlo y a él le dio un golpe en el estomago, entonces yo lo defendí golpeando al Sakafruta este… - fue interrumpido.

- Akasuna – corrigieron Gaara y Tsunade al rubio, Sasori lo miraba con desprecio.

- Bueno, este tipo, luego Gaara lo golpeó en el estómago y yo lo arrojé contra los casilleros… y llegó usted a separarnos ¡Dattebayo!– explicó el ojiazul.

- Entonces en resumidas ¿Akasuna- san usted comenzó la pelea? – interrogó al pelirrojo quien tenía la mirada dirigida a Gaara.

- Técnicamente, sí, pero… - no pudo continuar porque la Drª. Habló.

- Nada de peros, hoy se quedará en detención hasta las seis – sentenció la rubia, Naruto saltó de alegría y Gaara hizo una mueca de sonrisa – usted Uzumaki- san no celebre tanto y usted Sabaku no- san no sonría de esa manera, ustedes dos también se quedarán en detención hoy hasta las cinco y treinta – finalizó la de coletas.

- Media hora menos – susurro al oído del Sabaku no.

- Que sea hasta las seis, para ser imparcial en el caso – sancionó la rubia a los tres jóvenes – pueden retirarse – decretó la Drª - ¡Ah! Y pasen por la enfermería – sugirió.

Los tres chicos se retiraron Sasori se fue por su lado, mientras que Gaara miraba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento Gaara – se disculpó el Uzumaki.

- Siempre que abres tu boca las cosas empeoran – pronunció con tono de resignación.

- ¿Vas a la enfermería? – preguntó como si nada.

- No – respondió cortante.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG! – sonó el timbre de entrada.

Bueno en el tercer periodo no pasó nada interesante, las clases se llevaron a cabo de lo más normal en ambos grupos, con Shizune- sensei (biología) en el grupo A y Kakashi- sensei (filosofía) en el grupo B.

Las horas se hacían eternas, como el primer día ninguno quería estudiar mucho, pero no podían darse el lujo de flojear, ya que era el último año.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG! – sonó el timbre del receso del almuerzo. (1:00 p.m)

- ¡Almuerzo! – formuló emocionada Ayame.

- Ayame- chan, ¿Qué harás?, tenemos una hora y media de almuerzo – mencionó la peliazul.

- Es cierto, ¿almorzamos en la cafetería de la escuela? – interrogó Sakura a sus dos amigas.

- Hai – dijeron al unísono Ayame y Hinata.

- ¡Vamos! – articuló la ojicafe.

- ¡Hinata- sama! – gritó un chico de pelo largo y ojos perla que corría por el pasillo.

- ¡Neji! – pronunciaron al unísono las chicas.

- Hola Hinata- sama…, Ayame- san… y Sakura- san – saludó recuperando el aliento.

- Neji- kun, nos conocemos hace bastante, deja las formalidades – sugirió amigable la pelirosa.

- Sakura- chan tiene razón Neji- nii-san – mencionó la Hyuuga con una sonrisa.

- Sí, Neji- kun, pero vamos ya, que la cafetería se va a llenar – dijo algo preocupada Ayame.

- Bueno vamos – al unísono los tres.

La cafetería de la escuela no estaba del todo llena, ya que había comida para servirse ahí mismo y comida para llevar o sea para comer en los pasillos, escaleras, patio, etc.

Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa cerca del gran ventanal, conversaron y comieron tranquilos, luego de eso salieron del lugar y se quedaron con esta cara ·_·U al ver la escena.

En los pasillos de la escuela, se veía a tres personas corriendo seguidas de un tumulto de chicos y chicas (entre ellas Karin, Ino, Matsuri y Shion).

- Genial Naruto, tenías que gritar ¡Dattebayo! – articuló un molesto Sasuke.

- Lo siento – pronunció el rubio mirando al suelo.

- Sigan corriendo, si no quieren ser aplastados – pronunció la castaña.

Mientras que con nuestros chicos…

Se encontraban cuatro chicos en el pasillo, y vieron pasar a los chicos de TeNaSa siendo perseguidos por sus fans.

- ¿Qué haremos para ayudarlos? – preguntó una chica pelirosa.

- No tengo nada en mente – dijo un ojiperla.

- Yo menos – pronunció la peliazul.

- Pues, a mí se me ocurre algo – mencionó con cara de "tengo un magnifico plan".

- Dinos Ayame- chan ¿de qué se trata? – interrogó la Hyuuga con inocencia.

- Bueno pues, es algo complicado, sobre todo para ustedes – señaló a Sakura y a Hinata - ¿están dispuestas a seguir mi plan? – ambas chicas asintieron.

Les explicó el plan, detalle a detalle, aun quedaba tiempo de receso así que podría ayudar a los chicos.

- Bueno, ya lo saben tu Neji a Ten-ten, tu Hinata a Naruto y tu Sakura a Sasuke – formuló la morena con autoridad.

- ¿No p-podríamos i-intercambiar pa-parejas Sakura- chan y yo? – interrogó nerviosa la Hyuuga, la sola idea de estar junto al rubio la ponía nerviosa.

- Bueno, entonces tú… Hina- chan a Sasuke y tú… Sakura- chan a Naruto – mencionó con resignación.

- y tú Ayame- chan ¿Qué harás? – preguntó la pelirosa arqueando una ceja.

- Pues yo haré, lo que tengo que hacer – dijo con una cara de complicidad.

Los chicos se dispersaron como dijo Ayame, ésta entró nuevamente a la cafetería para comprar "provisiones", entre las cuales figuraban: sándwiches, Ramen, bebidas, entre otras cosas. En la salida de la cafetería se encontró a Kiba.

- Kiba- nii-san, hazme un favor – pidió con cara suplicante.

- Que necesitas que haga Aya- chan – pronunció el Inuzuka, la cara de la morena cambió a una de enfado.

- Te he dicho que no me digas asó Kiba- nii-san – se cruzó de brazos con las bolsas aun en ellas.

- Bueno Ayame- chan, pero dime que necesitas – la incitó a hablar el chico perro.

- Bueno necesito que me guardes esto – le entregó la bolsa – y ni se te ocurra sacar nada porque lo sabré ¿me oíste? – amenazó la muchacha a su primo.

- Está bien, pero… - la morena lo interrumpió.

- No me preguntes nada, tu solo déjalo en un lugar seguro, después lo iré a buscar o en caso de que no pueda, tú… ¿lo llevarás al salón de arte? – lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Bueno, pero ¿a qué hora? – dijo dudoso de lo que tramaba su prima.

- a las 2:00 p.m, gracias – se despidió, luego de eso salió disparada por donde los chicos de TeNaSa se fueron.

Logró alcanzarlos a la vuelta de uno de los pasillos, por suerte estaba delante de ellos lo que le facilitó el trabajo de correr más, los tres chicos la miraron confundidos.

- Tranquilos, no quiero su autógrafo ni nada parecido, solo los vengo a ayudar – pronunció segura la chica brindándoles una sonrisa.

- Tú… eres Ayame ¿no? – preguntó para estar segura la castaña y la morena asintió.

- ¿La conoces Ten-ten? – articuló el Uchiha.

- Hai, ella va en mi clase – aclaró Ten-ten.

- Entonces es confiable ¡Dattebayo! – aseguró con efusividad el rubio.

- Así es – formuló mientras seguían corriendo – ahora quiero que hagan esto tu Sasuke te irás por el pasillo izquierdo, tú Ten-ten por el del centro y tu Naruto por el derecho ¿bien? – enuncio Ayame con tono serio, pero en el cual demostraba confianza.

- Bien – dijeron al unísono.

- Mis amigos les ayudarán, no se preocupen – ante estas palabras quedaron un poco confusos los tres jóvenes.

Siguieron corriendo, pero la puerta de un sala se abrió de golpe, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Ayame y chocó con está, los que venían tras de ella lograron esquivarla, pero para la muchacha, el golpe fue duro.

- ¡Auuuuchh! – se quejó llevándose la mano a la frente (done se golpeó).

- No deberías andar corriendo tras ellos como una loca – mencionó una voz ronca.

- ¿Gaara- kun? – dudó la chica, mientras el mencionado se agachó para ayudarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – interrogó como si no le importase mucho.

- Sí, creo – el golpe la dejo medio tonta.

- ¿Cuantos dedos vez? – preguntó mientras levantaba dos dedos.

- veo como… espera uno, dos, tres – comenzó a contarlos – ay espera… ese ya lo había contado – aseguró la pobre chica.

- Definitivamente, no estás bien – hizo que con el brazo de ella, rodeara el cuello de él y la ayudó a levantarse.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – se separó un poco de él – gracias de to… - no pudo continuar, porque se desmayó.

**Mientras con nuestros chicos…**

- ¿Listos?... separémonos – habló Ten-ten.

Los tres se separaron tal como Ayame les dijo, y la batahola se dividió, Ten-ten corrió por el pasillo había perdido de vista a los muchachos que la perseguían, entonces una mano la jaló de pronto.

- Ssshhh – Neji la calló.

- ¿Ne-Neji? – preguntó confundida la chica.

- Si, corre, antes de que te encuentren y no te dejen en paz – formuló con tono frío mientras corría de la mano con Ten-ten.

Pronto llegaron a un salón llena de objetos para pintara, dibujar, etc. En otras palabras el salón de arte.

Naruto corría por el extenso pasillo, él también logró alejarse de la Batahola, fue jalado por un brazo, el de una chica pelirosa.

- _"Pelirosa" – _pensó – _"tal vez ella sea la amiga de Hinata, de MI Hinata"_ – se decía a si mismo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – interrogó el ojiazul (no le había visto la cara).

- Sakura – respondió como si le importara poco.

- Tú… - la chica lo hizo callarse.

- Si no quieres que te lleve con ellas, mejor cierra la boca, Naruto – habló fastidiada la chica.

En poco tiempo llegaron al mismo salón donde se encontraban Neji y Ten-ten, los cuales llevaban poco tiempo hablando.

- Ahora solo falta una – pronunció la Haruno con los brazos cruzados.

- Si, esperemos no le haya pasado nada – mencionó con preocupación el ojiperla.

Sasuke corrió por el pasillo izquierdo, la batahola lo seguía a pocos metros, pero logró despistarlos y siguió corriendo, alguien lo jaló de la camisa.

- Por aquí – señaló tímida la peliazul.

- ¿Hinata? – el pelinegro estaba confundido.

- Hai, tiempo sin verte Sasuke- kun – mencionó con alegría, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Desde hace tiempo he querido saber… - la Hyuuga lo interrumpió.

- Lo sé, pero es algo que esa persona debe decirte, no yo – articuló con seguridad la ojiperla.

Llegaron al mismo salón donde se encontraban el otro grupo, entraron en el y se quedaron mirando con una cara de confusión total.

- _"Peliazul… ella debe ser Mi Hinata, supongo que Sakura la conoce, como soy tan burro, tengo que acordarme, han pasado cuatro años, y ellas han cambiado" _–pensaba el ojiazul.

- Ustedes… - dijo señalando a Sakura y a Hinata – ustedes son – agregó dejando aun más confusos a los presentes

**Continuará*****

Bueno pido disculpas por la demora y creo que el capítulo fue largo, a mi parecer n.n, pero bueno ya quedó listo el sexto capítulo. Bueno aclarando un poco sus mentes:

- Ayame y Kiba son primos segundos xD (que gran invento)

- El chico de la biblioteca es Gaara, aunque no lo mencioné, pero creo que en el siguiente capi disiparé las dudas de cómo entró y como salió de la banda.

- El plan de Karin no resultó del todo bien, ya que ellas fueron las primeras en perseguir a TeNaSa.

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: Cada uno tendrá su momento para aclarar sus dudas, algo pasará en detención. **¿Qué pasará si Naruto se entera de que SU Hinata está frente a él?, ¿qué ocurrirá en detención?, ¿serán atrapados por sus fans?, ¿y qué harán las del "grupito" para separarlos?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**Mazii-chan****: **te agradezco el review, jejejeje espero que tu mamá no se haya enojado n.n, gracias por el apoyo n.n, espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**LiL EmO: **gracias por leer y dejar review ¡de veras!, gracias por todo, te estaré esperando en el próx. capítulo. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Jay-Dope****: **gracias por el review, sí que se pondrá color de hormiga, hasta color termita se pondrá n.n ¡de veras!, muchas sorpresas vendrán ¡en serio!, bueno gracias por el apoyo. Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Annie Lamperouge****: **Si, espero que lo utilices xD, creo que sorprendí con lo de Gaara ¿o no? Y lo de Kiba n_n?. Gracias por todo ¡de veras!, te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Zack Dark: **si que tienes razón jejejeje con estas chicas nunca se sabe, espero te haya gustado el capí ¡de veras!, gracias por el apoyo y el review, espero que estés. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tania56: **no es que no me agrade Matsuri, en este fic ella será manipulada, pero no te preocupes le irá bien en lo que al corazón respecta (no puedo decirte con quien se queda n.n), espero te haya gustado este capí y sigue leyendo ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Naminaruxtsubahina****: **te agradezco mucho, mucho el apoyo y gracias por estar apoyándome y espero leas mi fic hasta el fin ¡de veras! Espero que estés en el próximo capítulo n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Heero Kusanagi****: **por el review muchísimas gracias, pues creo que sorprendí, pero ya pronto sabrás tú y los demás como llegó a pasar que Hina y Gaara se hicieran amigos ¡de veras!, ya lo leerás, espero no haberte defraudado n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito. 

**Cleo-656****: **Gracias, bueno pues como ves Shion era una sorpresilla y Gaara también aunque creo que los deje mas colgados que una percha ¡de veras! xD, la verdad muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado n.n ¡de veras!. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Skuld Dark****: **pues ya lo leerás en el próx. Capítulo donde disiparé algunas dudas n.n. Te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Tsukihime: **espero que el capítulo 5 y el 6 hayan sido de tu agrado n.n. Te agradezco el apoyo. Espero tu review y nos vemos en otro capi. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**LennaParis****: **espero que los capítulos te hayan gustado, ha habido varias sorpresas en este , espero tu review n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Hatake Nabiki****: **por el apoyo muchas gracias, el capítulo fue algo largo y complicado xD, esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante n.n ¡de veras! cuídate. Adiosito.

**Deltaporsiempre****: **espero estés en el próx. capí y que este te haya gustado, la verdad lo pensé mucho por eso me tarde ¡de veras! n.n. Bueno te cuidas. Gracias por todo n.n Adiosito.

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	7. Chapter 7

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

Llegaron al mismo salón donde se encontraban el otro grupo, entraron en el y se quedaron mirando con una cara de confusión total.

- _"Peliazul… ella debe ser Mi Hinata, supongo que Sakura la conoce, como soy tan burro, tengo que acordarme, han pasado cuatro años, y ellas han cambiado" _–pensaba el ojiazul.

- Ustedes… - dijo señalando a Sakura y a Hinata – ustedes son – agregó dejando aun más confusos a los presentes.

Justo en ese momento Naruto fue interrumpido por alguien que tocó de la puerta, Hinata la abrió y se encontró a Kiba con una bolsa en sus manos.

- Ayame me dijo que trajera esto aquí – habló con tono confundido en tanto le entregaba la bolsa a Hinata.

- Gracias Kiba- kun – dijo la Hyuuga sosteniendo la bolsa y brindándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

- Hina- chan ¿qué haces en esta sala? Y ¿por qué se sienten tantas personas hablando? – le susurró el Inuzuka a la ojiperla.

- Es un asunto complicado Kiba- kun – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

- … - Kiba se quedó pensativo, pero después de pensarlo un poco prefirió no preguntar nada – bueno yo me voy, nos vemos Hina- chan – dijo por último para retirarse.

- Gracias – añadió la peliazulada, Kiba giró el rostro y le sonrió.

**Con Ayame…**

Ya llevaba un rato desmayada, estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, Gaara la había llevado allí cuando se desmayó, como no había nadie la recostó en la camilla y tomó una bolsa con hielo la cual colocó en la frente de la chica. Salió de la enfermería y se topó con Kabuto, pero no cruzó palabra alguna con él.

- _"¡Ayayay! Me duele la cabeza, pero ¿qué es esto frío?"_ – pensaba en tanto se llevaba la mano a la frente donde lo sentía.

Trato de quitarse el objeto, pero una mano se lo impidió, abrió los ojos con pesar, y se encontró a un joven peli-plateado, de lentes, que atendía la enfermería desde hacía tiempo.

- Creo que será mejor que no te lo quites, debes tenerlo por lo menos cinco minutos más – le dijo con voz calmada y retiró su mano que estaba sobre la de Ayame.

- _"¿Cinco minutos?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente, luego reaccionó – perdón, pero… ¿qué hora es? – articuló algo aturdida.

- las dos con cinco – respondió con tranquilidad.

- ¡¡LAS DOS CON CINCO!! – gritó levantándose de golpe – lo siento, pero debo irme – informó quitándose la bolsa de hielo que tenía en su frente.

- Inuzuka- san – habló el hombre, pero la chica ya se había ido – jóvenes – se dijo a sí mismo soltando un suspiro.

Ayame salió corriendo de la enfermería, pero chocó con alguien, aunque no vio a esa persona, se disculpó y siguió corriendo.

Por los pasillos corrían unos chicos los cuales miraron a Ayame.

- ¡Oye! – la llamarón y ésta se giró.

- ¿has visto a los chicos de TeNaSa? – preguntó uno.

- Creo que se fueron en dirección a los jardines – respondió dando falsa información sobre el paradero de los mencionados.

Todos partieron en esa dirección – _"ingenuos"_ – pensó la morena y rió por lo bajo. Siguió corriendo y se topó con Kiba y Shino.

- Shino- kun, Kiba- nii-san – los dos chicos la miraron.

- Konichiwa, Ayame- chan – saludó el de lentes oscuros con esa tranquilidad propia de él.

- Konichiwa, Shino- kun – respondió brindándole una sonrisa.

- Kiba- nii-san me pregun… - el chico no la dejó continuar, ya que adivinó lo que seguía.

- Sí, ya hice lo que me pediste – pronunció con voz calmada y Ayame soltó un suspiro de alivio

- Oye Aya…me- chan, ¿para qué era toda esa comida? – hizo una pausa – o mejor dicho ¿para quién era toda esa comida? ¬ ¬ – se corrigió, mirándola con insistencia, lo cual hizo que la morena se pusiera algo nerviosa.

- Pa-para n-nadie, es u-un asunto d-de chicas – trató de responder lo más normal que podía, pero a Kiba no la engañaba, tarde o temprano descubriría en que andaba metida.

**De vuelta en la sala de arte…**

Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí, de pronto el estómago del rubio rugió con fuerza, señal de que tenía hambre, todos lo miraron y por extraño que pareciese se sonrojó.

- Lo siento – mencionó avergonzado.

- Ten – dijo con la cabeza gacha y tímidamente la peliazul, quien se acercó para darle un recipiente de Ramen – e-es t-tú f-favo-rito ¿n-no? – agregó con nerviosismo aun con la cabeza gacha, luego le entregó un refresco.

- S-sí, g-gracias – pronunció algo nervioso el Uzumaki recibiendo el alimento y la botella.

Luego fue el turno del estómago de Ten-ten y finalmente el de Sasuke, quien se sonrojó por su situación, Sakura lo miró divertida y le sonrió, sacó algo de la bolsa.

- Aquí tienes – habló y le dio un recipiente que contenía bolas de arroz y algo para beber al pelinegro, quien lo miró dudoso, pero al final lo aceptó.

- Neji – lo llamó Hinata y el chico llegó junto a ella – dale esto a Ten-ten- chan – pronunció dándole otro envase que contenía Yakisoba (fideos japoneses fritos) y una botella de jugo.

- Gracias – dijo el ojiperla y le llevó la comida a Ten-ten quien permanecía sentada con la vista fija en la ventana.

- Ten, debes comer algo, aun nos quedan horas de clase por delante – mencionó dándole lo ya mencionado a la chica quien lo miró con duda.

- Gracias – articuló la castaña con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras recibía lo dado por Neji.

Los chicos terminaron por comer todo lo que había en la bolsa, Naruto comió más que sus amigos, si se puede decir, después el ojiazul terminó sentado al lado de Sasuke, Neji estaba parado al lado de la ventana mirando a Ten-ten, Hinata y Sakura estaban en un rincón hablando en voz baja.

- Hinata, esta es tu oportunidad, debes decirle lo que sientes a Naruto – le dijo por lo bajo y de manera demandante la Haruno.

- Pe-pero S-Sakura- chan etto… – habló en tanto jugaba con sus dedos como normalmente solía hacer, pero la pelirosa no la dejó continuar.

- Hinata, ¿piensas esperar a que se valla de nuevo? – la regañó y la peliazul negó con la cabeza – esta vez no será como la última y me refiero a los collares, esta vez haremos una promesa, no solo tú y yo, sino que Neji y Ayame también – sentenció la ojiverde.

Mientras hablaban, Hinata miraba de reojo al rubio y éste hacía lo mismo, en más de una ocasión sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrojaron.

- _"¿Por qué?, siento que la he visto antes, pero ¿en dónde?... ¿conciertos? Mmmm... No ¿tiendas? Mmmm... no… ¡aaahhh! ¿Cómo es que soy tan olvidadizo?_ – se regañaba –_¡Ah! Sí, la academia ¡Dattebayo!"_ – se acordó de pronto el ojiazul.

- _"Vamos Hinata, debes decirme quien es S.H, he pasado 6 años tratando de averiguar y todo lo que he logrado se viene abajo por no saber ni su color de ojos, ni su color de cabello o por lo menos si es de Konoha o no"_ – pensaba el Uchiha mientas miraba a la peliazul y Naruto lo notó.

- Oye, tú ¿a quién miras? ¬ ¬ – le preguntó con un tono que sonaba a celos.

- A nadie, baka – respondió frío y cortante.

El rubio decidió dejar tranquilo a su amigo, pero su vista se posó de pronto en Ten-ten, sabía desde que formaron la banda que su único amor era Neji, por extraño que pareciera siempre la notaba deprimente cuando miraba la cadena en forma de T y susurraba el nombre de ese chico. Un recuerdo vino de pronto a su mente, el de cuando se formó la banda.

**Flash Back**

Naruto era un chico de 13 años, estudiaba en el grupo B de la academia Konoha, hacía un año que era amigo de Sasuke y Gaara (un chico de intercambio) del grupo A (ambos).

Cuando hubo una pequeña feria escolar le tocó hacer grupo con Sasuke, Gaara y Ten-ten (por azares del destino), se suponía que debían hacer una pequeña reseña de la clasificación de instrumentos musicales. Cuando se reunieron para hacerlo quedaron en que:

Naruto = Instrumentos de percusión.

Sasuke = Instrumentos de cuerda.

Ten-ten = Instrumentos de viento.

Gaara = Instrumentos de teclado.

Luego de terminar con ese tema se quedaron hablando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que tocaron el tema sobre la música y los collares. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común; los cuatro tenían collares cada uno con su respectiva letra, todos (menos Ten-ten) desconocían la identidad del que se las regaló, a los cuatro les gustaba el rock, los cuatro tocaban distintos instrumentos, etc.

Al poco tiempo entablaron una amistad, aunque con el más difícil de socializar fue con Gaara, terminó por hacerse amigo de los chicos (más de Naruto) y con eso formaron una banda que se llamo TeNaSa G1, al principio solo tocaban por diversión, pero después quisieron llegar más lejos y participaron en el festival de Konoha, en el cual, el vencedor, se ganaría el derecho de grabar un disco (gracias a los cazatalentos). La banda de los chicos ganó y luego de eso ocurrieron muchas cosas que los hicieron cambiar en su forma de pensar.

**Flash Back End**

Sí, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello y muchos sucesos también: giras, escándalos, separaciones (por parte de Gaara), etc. Estaban tan concentrados que ninguno notó la hora 2:30 p.m (final de receso)

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG! – sonó el timbre de entrada.

- Todos los alumnos por favor dirigirse al patio para informarles de una nueva medida tomada – se escuchó la voz de la Drª. Tsunade por el alto parlante.

- Otra más – vieja loca – ¿qué se le ocurrió ahora? – decían algunos de los jóvenes, mientras se dirigían al lugar.

Todos estaban perfectamente formados, los chicos de TeNaSa fueron interceptados por Tsunade en el pasillo quien detuvo a los tres chicos dejando a Hinata, Sakura y Neji seguir su camino.

**Ya en la formación…**

La Drª. Tsunade se encontraba arriba del escenario con el micrófono frente a ella y los chicos de TeNaSa a su lado izquierdo, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que la mujer tenía que decir.

- Bueno alumnos, en el receso del almuerzo se me informó que un grupo de "fanáticos" de estos chicos – señaló a TeNaSa – los persiguió por el establecimiento – hizo un alto – no me interesa saber quien empezó la persecución, sino dejar algo en claro – pausa – esto es una ESCUELA – puso énfasis en la palabra – aquí se viene a estudiar, no a perseguir a "famosos" – pausa – por ello he decidido que al que se sorprenda siguiendo a uno de estos tres chicos – nuevamente los señaló – será expulsado del establecimiento, sin derecho a reclamo y al que no le guste esta medida puede retirarse – añadió la de coletas dejando a los alumnos sorprendidos.

Nadie dijo nada, algunos se quedaron de piedra con la noticia, mientras que a otros les daba lo mismo. Luego de dar ese comunicado, Tsunade ordenó que los alumnos regresaran a sus salones y junto con los de TeNaSa se retiró. Los chicos fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Las horas parecían eternas la salida de clases era a las 4:00 p.m y aun faltaban una hora para eso, en el salón del grupo A de los chicos pasaban clases de literatura (Japonés) con Anko- sensei, quien repasaba los contenidos del año anterior.

- Uzumaki- san – lo llamó la maestra, pero el chico parecía estar en otro lado - ¡Uzumaki- san!- gritó, Sasuke le dio un codazo y por fin reaccionó.

- ¿Eehhh? – dijo algo confundido mirando al Uchiha.

- Uzumaki- san, le pido que preste atención a la clase y se baje de su nube – mencionó la mujer y Naruto la miró zorrudo.

- Pero Anko- sensei acaso ¿esta no es la clase de literatura?, ¿por qué me habla de nubes? – ante el comentario del rubio alguno de los chicos se echaron a reír.

- Silencio – exigió la de cabello morado – Uzumaki- san no se haga el payaso – hizo una pausa – ahora dígame… ¿Qué es fue lo último que dije? – interrogó la sensei.

- Pues eso es fácil de responder Anko- sensei, lo último que dijo fue: "¿qué fue lo último que dije?" – añadió haciendo que su maestra se enojara.

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki! – gritó con enfado – ¿acaso me está tomando el pelo? Me refiero que fue lo último que dicté de la materia que estamos repasando – mencionó con la cara roja.

- Anko- sensei, yo no le he tocado el pelo en ningún momento – habló como si nada el ojiazul – además la materia es de ciencias, no de literatura – añadió, haciendo que sus compañeros rieran otra vez

- ¡Silenció!– ordenó la mujer y los muchachos se callaron – Sabaku no- san, puede decirme ¿de qué estábamos hablando con respecto a la asignatura? – interrogó al aguamarina.

- Estábamos repasando la lingüística del japonés, Anko- sensei – habló el pelirrojo sin moverse de su asiento y con el semblante serio de siempre.

- Lo ve Uzumaki- san, debería poner más atención si no quiere reprobar – articuló dirigiéndose nuevamente al pizarrón.

- _"Reprobar… poner atención, hoy mi mente no está para eso, pero bueno prefiero ser burro educado, que burro flojo"_ – se decía a sí mismo.

La clase siguió con normalidad, ahora Naruto si estaba concentrado en los temas de repaso, aunque no le gustaba mucho la literatura, él prefería más las clases de deporte, idiomas, física, esa eran en las que más se destacaba.

Por otro lado en el salón del grupo B Asuma- sensei repasaba la clase de Historia universal, algunas de las chicas no prestaban atención ya que era repaso, pero Sakura tomaba nota a cada palabra, Hinata le seguía, Ten-ten también y Ayame prefería escuchar y anotar lo de más importancia. Por su parte las del "grupito" tomaban nota de lo hablado por el profesor, aunque con malas ganas.

- Bueno haremos una breve pausa – anunció el hombre dejando de escribir en el pizarrón, pero el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo y las chicas le pusieron ojo a quien entraba – adelante – pronunció con voz demandante el profesor.

- Asuma, la Drª. Tsunade solicita a Hyuuga- san, Haruno- san e Inuzuka- san – las mencionadas levantaron la vista sorprendidas.

- Ya escucharon, las tres vayan con Kotetsu- san donde la Drª. Tsunade – habló el sensei y las tres chicas se levantaron para salir de la sala.

- Asuma- sensei y la… – la pelirosa fue interrumpida.

- No se preocupen luego se ponen al corriente con alguna de sus compañeras – pronunció brindándoles una sonrisa a las chicas para tranquilizarlas.

Salieron del salón acompañadas por Kotetsu, en tanto sacaban conclusiones del porqué la Drª. Tsunade las necesitaba.

- Tal vez sea por… – Hinata no alcanzó a terminar, pues ya sus amigas le habían adivinado el pensamiento.

- No creo que sea por eso – dijo la ojicafé como quitándole importancia.

- Además ¿Cómo pudo enterarse si nadie nos vio? – inquirió la Haruno mirando a la Hyuuga, quien iba en medio de ambas.

- E-entonces ¿por qué podría ser? – interrogó a Sakura mirándola confundida.

- Yo creo que es para darnos un regalo – bromeó Ayame y ambas chicas la miraron con una ceja arqueada.

- Ayame- chan… tu frente… aun está roja – mencionó la Hyuuga con una sonrisa y Sakura movía las cejas.

- ¡Aaahhh!, que no fue nada, él solo me ayudó, eso es todo – pronunció con las mejillas al rojo vivo, Hinata y Sakura rieron ante esto (ya les había contado lo sucedido).

Kotetsu las miraba de reojo (iba adelante de ellas) y sonreía en sus adentros, esas chicas sí que no cambiaban, no eran engreídas como algunas con las que le había tocado lidiar en ocasiones, las conocían bien y es que ellas se preocupaban de todo y de todos incluso de él en las fechas festivas.

- Creo que hemos llegado Señoritas – anunció Kotetsu uno de los inspectores de la escuela.

- Bien, aquí vamos – articuló Hinata soltando un suspiro.

- Tranquilas, no es nada grave – informó el pelinegro para calmarlas.

Esperaron afuera de la oficina de la Drª. ¿Para qué las quería? Eso se preguntaban las tres jóvenes, pero era mejor esperar a ver que necesitaba de ellas. Kotetsu entró primero a la oficina para informar que estaban allí.

- Drª. Tsunade, aquí están las jóvenes que mandó a llamar – pronunció el hombre con respeto hacia la mujer quien estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

- Bueno hazlas pasar y déjanos solas – pidió al de cabellos oscuros, quien les indico a las tres que podían pasar, las muchachas algo dudosas entraron a la oficina.

- Permiso Drª. Tsunade – dijeron al unísono.

- Tomen asiento – dijo la de coletas haciendo un ademan con la mano y las aludidas se sentaron y entes de que pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna la rubia habló – sé que se preguntan el porqué las mandé a llamar – las tres asintieron con la mirada fija en Tsunade – bueno como creo deben saber Uzumaki- san, Akasuna- san y Sabaku no- san se quedarán en detención hoy hasta las seis – prosiguió, pero Sakura tomó la palabra.

- Pero en eso ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotras? – preguntó confundida la pelirosa y Tsunade la miró comprensiva.

- Como hoy habrá reunión para los senseis, no podrán vigilar a los chicos y como es una lección para que no vuelvan a hacer tonterías, cada una de ustedes se encargará de vigilar a uno de ellos – informó la mujer ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de las tres chicas.

- Y-y ¿t-tenemos que vigilar al que q-queramos? – habló nerviosa la peliazul, agachando la cabeza.

- Bueno he pensado en que Hinata- san como es tímida y callada puede encargarse muy bien de Uzumaki- san, Sakura- san puede encargarse de Akasuna- san y Ayame- san puede vigilar a Sabaku no- san – mencionó dejando petrificadas a la morena y a la peliazul – creo que eso es todo, pueden retirarse – dijo dando por finalizado el asunto.

- ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, mañana tendrán clases de deportes, así que les pido que les avisen al resto de sus compañeras – comunicó la de coletas.

- Está bien – articuló la pelirosa.

- Con su permiso Drª. Tsunade – hablaron las tres al unísono e hicieron una reverencia.

Las tres chicas salieron de la oficina, pero tanto Hinata como Ayame tenían la mirada fija en algún punto inexistente. Tratando de asimilar lo dicho por la rubia.

- Chicas… chicas – puso su mano frente a los ojos de ambas y la movió para hacerlas reaccionar, pero no tuvo éxito – ¡CHICAS! – gritó eufórica la ojijade dándoles un susto a sus amigas.

- ¡Aaahhh! Sakura- chan – gritaron ambas al unísono.

- jajajajajaja – rio la Haruno – debieron ver sus caras – mencionó con burla ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de sus amigas, quienes cruzaron sus brazos.

- Será mejor que volvamos al salón – dijo Ayame para cambiar el tema, pero Sakura la conocía bien y mientras caminaban hacia el salón aprovechó para bromear.

- Hinata va a tener una cita, Hinata va a tener una cita – cantaba la pelirosa, luego cambió de canción – Ayame y Gaara sentados bajo un árbol, agarrados de la mano… mmmmm –Hinata por extraño que parezca le tapó la boca para que no siguiera.

- Que bien que la hayas hecho callar, Hina- chan – articuló con una gota de falso fastidio la ojicafé.

- Etto… lo siento Sakura- chan – pronunció quitando su mano de la boca de la pelirosa quien rió.

- Eso es bueno Hina- chan, por primera vez haces algo en contra mía – dijo con una cara de felicidad y sonriéndole a ambas chicas.

- Bueno creo que ya hemos llegado – anunció Ayame tocando la puerta del salón.

Asuma- sensei abrió la puerta, entraron y luego de comunicar lo que Tsunade les había mencionado, tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, aunque tanto la ojiperla como la morena quedaron pensativas por el hecho de estar cerca del chico que les gustaba. El resto de la hora se pasó rápido en ambos salones dándole paso al último timbre del día, el de salida. Una turba salió corriendo, al parecer no tenían muchas ganas de quedarse en el establecimiento, pero para seis chicos las cosas aun no terminaban.

- No puedo creer que me tenga que quedar – se decía a sí mismo un chico de ojos color miel.

- Eso te pasa por ponerte a pelear el primer día de clases, hermano – habló un joven de cabello verde.

- Lo sé, Zetsu, no es para que lo recalques ¬ ¬ – le dijo en tono serio y el peli-verde no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

- Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Sasori – mencionó yendo hacia la salida y moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

- Sí, sí, adiós – se despidió con malas ganas el pelirrojo y se encaminó hacia la oficina de la Directora.

**Con Naruto…**

Se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Ten-ten fuera del salón de los chicos, hablando del supuesto castigo que le iban a dar al rubio.

- Yo creo que te harán escribir mil veces "no debo pelear en la escuela" – pronunció con burla la castaña.

- Pero eso es para niños, yo ya soy un adulto – mencionó zorrudo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Ten-ten y Sasuke que estaban frente suyo.

- Sí, tienes toda la razón eres un adulto – el ojiazul celebró victorioso – un adulto con complejo de niño – agregó el Uchiha y ante esto Ten-ten soltó una carcajada y el rubio se hizo el ofendido.

- Oye dobe… - fue interrumpido por Ten-ten.

- Bueno, creo que Sasuke y yo nos tenemos que ir, suerte con tu castigo – articuló la chica dándose la vuelta para marcharse junto con el pelinegro.

- Ten-ten, ya sabes que Naruto tiene un doctorado en castigos – comentó de espaldas al rubio, pero éste lo escuchó.

- ¡Ya verás Sasuke, me las pagarás cuando me veas en tu casa! – gritó ya que sus amigos estaban a distancia de él.

- Oye, ya vamos Naruto, antes que nos tengamos que quedar hasta más tarde – habló Gaara a espaldas de Naruto, quien se giró.

- Bueno, vamos Gaara – le dijo y emprendieron camino a la oficina.

Llegaron los tres chicos a la oficina, claro que Sasori llego primero que los otros dos. Ya estaban sentados cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta, los tres jóvenes se voltearon para ver quien entraba.

- Adelante – dijo la rubia con su voz autoritaria.

- Permiso Drª. Tsunade – Hablaron las tres chicas al unísono, luego de pasar, cerraron la puerta.

- Las estaba esperando – mencionó Tsunade sentada en su escritorio, mientras que los tres chicos permanecían de pie mirando a las recién llegadas – bueno, bueno, se preguntaran que es lo que hacen ellas aquí – prosiguió la mujer y los tres se giraron mirándola ahora a ella – las señoritas están aquí porque les pedí personalmente que se encargaran de ustedes mientras dure el castigo – informó ante las miradas de desaprobación por parte de cada uno, aunque Naruto no le daba la mayor importancia.

- Yo no necesito a nadie que me vigile – replicó el aguamarina ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su Directora.

- Se que ustedes no son niños, Sabaku no- san – hizo una pausa – pero créame que lo hago porque tengo mis motivos – añadió levantándose de su asiento, en tanto caminaba y se colocaba al lado derecho de Sakura (quedando la formación de esta manera: Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata y Ayame).

- Per… - no dejó a Sasori continuar ya que lo interrumpió.

- Los castigos serán los siguientes: Usted Akasuna- san se encargará de ordenar y limpiar la sala del primer año (preparatoria), ya que en la clase de Kakashi comenzaron una guerra de papeles y debe quedar impecable para mañana – Sasori la miró enfadado – su trabajo será vigilado por Haruno- san, tendrá mucho tiempo para hacer ese trabajo – mencionó con tono demandante – puede retirarse a hacer lo que le dije – mandó la rubia haciendo que tanto Sasori como Sakura salieran de la oficina.

- Y a nosotros ¿qué castigo nos dará? – interrogó el ojiazul mirando alternadamente a Tsunade y a Hinata- _"Que me vigile Hinata, que me vigile Hinata"_ – se repetía para sí el chico.

- Bueno a ustedes los mandaré a la sala de detención, como Akasuna- san fue el que empezó creo que ese castigo le hará bien – aclaró y prosiguió – bueno Hyuuga- san se encargará de usted Uzumaki- san – el chico sonrió para sus adentros – lo que me recuerda que tendrá que realizar una guía de ejercicios matemáticos la cual entregará al finalizar la hora – explicó y Naruto no pudo evitar deprimirse por un segundo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Uzumaki- san? – interrogó al chico quien se incorporó de inmediato.

- No, no es nada, solo que no me gusta mucho la matemática – mencionó pasando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y soltando una risa nerviosa, Hinata y Ayame se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

- Muy bien, para terminar usted Sabaku no- san deberá hacer lo mismo que Uzumaki- san, con la diferencia que su guía de ejercicios será de Historia y como pudo ya notar Inuzuka- san lo vigilará – sentenció la Directora, el pelirrojo miró a la mencionada y suspiró.

- Pueden retirarse a hacer sus deberes – ordenó la de coletas, los cuatro chicos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la sala de detención.

**Con Sakura...**

Vigilaba como el chico movía las mesas y las sillas para limpiar el salón, Sasori tomó la escoba y comenzó a barrer cada rincón.

- Vaya que son escandalosos los de primer año – comentó más para sí, pero Sakura respondió.

- Sí, están dejando la infancia, por eso son de esa manera – hizo una pausa y el pelirrojo la miró – aunque no me extraña que con Kakashi- sensei se comporten así – mencionó sentándose en el escritorio del profesor.

- Tú en vez de distraerme, deberías ayudarme – le dijo a la Haruno con un tono demandante y ésta lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo no estoy aquí para ayudarte, estoy aquí para VI-GI-LAR-TE – aclaró la ojijade y el Akasuna se molestó por eso.

- No necesito una niñera – articuló con un tono más rudo y dejando de lado su trabajo.

- No soy tu niñera, además tu solo te metiste en esto – le replicó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante.

- Sí, por defender el honor de MI Shion – exclamó volviendo a hacer sus deberes para dejar el tema.

- Pues no parece que lo sea, deberías buscar a una chica que te quiera por cómo eres y no arrastrarte ante esa rubia oxigenada – lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible.

- Aunque me digas eso, las cosas no cambian – suspiró derrotado – ella prefiere a Naruto, pero más temprano que tarde se dará cuenta que yo soy el indicado para ella – habló con decisión el muchacho mirando a la pelirosa.

- Creo que eso no ocurrirá… a menos… - iba a seguir, pero no continuó.

- A menos ¿qué? – la incitó a seguir el pelirrojo.

- A menos que hagas algo al respecto – el chico la miró con cara de "explícate" – algo como darle celos – añadió mirando con complicidad al ojimiel, quien sonrió ante lo dicho por la chica.

- Y ¿te ocuparé a ti? – interrogó, Sakura lo miró dudosa, se puso la mano en su mentón para pensar.

- Ya sé a quién podemos pedirle ayuda – mencionó con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras frotaba sus manos.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer que Shion cayera en las redes de Sasori, para ello utilizarían a alguien que supiera llevar el "plan" y de la cual no se sospecharan.

**Continuará*****

¡Al fin! Me he demorado una eternidad con este capítulo, pido disculpas si hay algún error, ya saben mis neuronas están volviendo a funcionar n.n y disculpen si los asusté con lo de no continuar el fic xD. Se qe querían saber qué pasará con Hinata y Naruto, pero ya lo sabrán n.n espero no haber complicado mucho las cosas.

- Para los que se preguntaron ¿por qué TeNaSa G1? Bueno aquí lo explico: el primer término ya lo saben, pero el segundo G1 es solo el agregado de las iniciales de Gaara, pero para que no sonara Ga (sin sentido) la G siguió y la A al ser la 1ª letra del abcdario seria 1, pero al retirarse el pelirrojo se quitó ese término.

**N/A: **los próximos 2 capítulos que siguen serán un especial, vale decir: "historias", la historia contada desde el POV de cada personaje entre ellos figuran: Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Ten-ten, Neji, Hinata, Sakura y Ayame, aunque si ustedes quieren puedo agregar a los demás (Shion, Karin, Ino, etc.)

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: Cada uno contará su historia, podrán saber el por qué de los collares. **¿Qué secretos guarda cada personaje?, ¿por qué Gaara se fue de la banda?, ¿por qué Naruto tiene tan mala memoria?, y ¿Cómo se conocieron Sasuke y Hinata?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**Mazii-chan****: **te agradezco el review, jejejeje algo extenso, pero te responderé algo actualizo tarde porque la inspiración me baja de noche, escribo y luego subo, porque en la mañana no puedo prender el PC, gracias por el apoyo y espero que tu amigo esté bien n.n, espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Heero Kusanagi****: **muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que estés bien, bueno con el tema de Naruto seguimos avanzando, pero ya la va a recordar, no te preocupes ¡de veras!, Sasuke aunque es un frio si va a saber, pero lo hará más adelante, ya lo leerás. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Skuld Dark****: **bueno creo que los deje con las ganas, pero pues ya leerás en el próx. y ahí recordará algo relacionado con Hinata n.n. Te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Naminaruxtsubahina****: **te agradezco mucho, mucho el apoyo, jejejeje bueno ya leí que de ti no me voy a librar y eso espero ¡de veras! Espero que estés en el próximo capítulo n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**.-Eemo.-.****Faairy-.: **gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero verte en los próximos capítulos ¡de veras!, lamento el susto que te di, bueno gracias por la preocupación y el apoyo. Te leo en l próx. Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Tania56: **espero te haya gustado este capí aunque no hubo mucho del "grupito", más adelante saldrán gracias por el apoyo y respecto a las horas de sueño ya las recuperé por lo menos jejeje, bueno sigue leyendo ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Zack Dark: **concuerdo en que Naruto es un burro, pero como dijo es un burro educado jejejeje, con las chicas nunca se sabe que pasará, pero de seguro no será nada bueno, espero te haya gustado este capí ¡de veras!, gracias por el apoyo y el review, espero que estés. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **espero te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado n.n ¡de veras! me estoy esforzando mucho T.T en serio, pero bueno ya veremos cómo salen la cosas. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**ViirY****: **Gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque se esté tornando n poco difícil, jejejeje tu Inner es "algo" miedosa xD, pro bueno gracias por todo. Te espero en el siguiente. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Hatake Nabiki****: **muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, si como dicen cuando se tropieza hay que volver a ponerse de pie, muchas gracias por estar ¡de veras! cuídate. Adiosito.

**Dika no Sora: **muchas gracias, la verdad los últimos días si pude dormir, ahora estoy más tranquila y al fin pude actualizar. Espero tenerte en el próx. capi. Te cuidas, gracias por todo. Adiosito

**Konsu- chan: **siento el susto que pasaste, y gracias por dejar review espero que tu también estés bien ¡de veras!. Cuídate, nos leemos. Adiosito.

*****Luz de luna***: **Gracias me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia. Espero verte en los siguientes capítulos ¡de veras! me harías muy feliz. Bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**kassi-tsukihime****: **Gracias y mil veces gracias por tu apoyo, tus palabras y aquí está la conti, espero que haya sido de tu agrado ¡de veras!, espero tu review, bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Cleo-656****, Tsukihime,** **LennaParis****, ****Deltaporsiempre****, LiL EmO, Ayame2009, Jay-Dope,**** Annie Lamperouge, ****etc .**

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic (**chilenos fuerzas para todos**), de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	8. Chapter 8

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

**Capitulo con POV.**

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Naruto POV**

¿Desde donde comenzaré a contar mi historia y la de la banda?, primero en como conocí a cada uno de ellos y el porqué se formó la banda.

Cuando ingresé a la academia de Konoha, nadie me respetaba, por eso mi sueño siempre fue convertirme en alguien famoso, así la gente dejaría de mirarme como si no valiese nada, me respetarían y amarían.

¿Cómo conocí a mis amigos y compañeros de la banda?, bueno el primero fue Sasuke Uchiha mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos en la academia de Konoha, para ese entonces él era – en realidad sigue siendo – mi rival. Él estaba en el grupo A en ese entonces, yo en el grupo B, pero me molestaba de sobremanera su forma de ser, el chico engreído, que se creía superior al resto… me irritaba, pero lo que más me enfurecía era que Sakura – mi amor de infancia – fue tras de él cada vez que podía. Cuando cumplimos los doce años comenzamos a tener más cercanía porque nos pusieron como compañeros en las clases de deportes – ambos grupos íbamos juntos a esa clase – lo cual fue un error, ya que él acostumbraba a llegar primero a la meta, recuerdo esas peleas que solía ocasionar por mis frecuentes arranques de "ira", al cabo de un tiempo comprendimos que no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro, porque no teníamos con quien competir…. hasta que llegó Gaara.

Él llegó de intercambio junto a sus hermanos desde la ciudad de Suna, al principio todos le temían – incluyéndome – por su personalidad agresiva y fría, golpeaba a cuanto chico se le paraba en frente, un día en un torneo de artes marciales escolar Rock Lee – el cejas de azotador – un compañero nuestro, tuvo que "luchar" con él por azares del destino y en resumidas cuentas terminó en el hospital, después de eso el miedo hacía él creció en muchos, pero me di cuenta que él era igual que yo, solo que no tuvo a alguien a su lado apoyándolo, lo entendí y me sentí mal por él, luego le tocó pelear con Sasuke y éste también hubiese terminado en el hospital si yo no me metía en la pelea, luego de muchos golpes terminamos los dos con lesiones, a causa de eso Gaara volvió a Suna, pero luego regreso al año siguiente y desde ese entonces es también mi mejor amigo.

Por último, pero no menos importante Ten-ten, la única chica del grupo, a ella ya la conocía, en realidad de vista porque se la pasaba con Neji y Rock Lee, se llevaban bien. Un día nos tocó hacer un trabajo para la feria escolar coincidentemente a Gaara, Sasuke, Ten-ten y yo, cuando el trabajo concluyó entablamos una conversación, resultó que por mera casualidad a los cuatro nos habían regalado unas cadenas con nuestros nombres y para nuestro cumpleaños nº 12, también nuestro gusto por la música era parecido entonces decidimos formar una banda a la cual llamamos TeNaSa G1, pero hubo problemas y al cabo de unos meses Gaara se retiró y quedamos como TeNaSa.

Del grupo yo soy el más hiperactivo de todos y el más infantil – debo admitirlo – Me gusta tocar la batería y comer Ramen, amo el Ramen. Y por otro lado siempre soy al que se le ocurren algunas ideas para las canciones y movimientos locos mientras hacemos un show, si bien como dicen por ahí "todo lo malo tiene su parte buena" y aunque suelo ser el despistado en el fondo soy la "alegría de la banda".

Con respecto a mi cadena, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de las iniciales "H.H" impresas en la parte posterior de ésta. Aun no descubro de quien son, pero es algo que llevará tiempo, quizás mucho tiempo y de verdad me gustaría saber quien me la regaló, porque es lo más valioso que he recibido en años.

Y con relación a mi llegada a Konoha, pensé que me sería mucho más difícil encontrar a la chica dueña de esa dulce voz, la cual me resulta conocida de la academia, pero no recuerdo – maldigo lo olvidadizo que soy – aunque si me ayuda me resultará más sencillo. Aunque pensándolo bien ese tono de voz me recuerda a… Hinata Hyuuga.

**Fin Naruto POV**

**Sasuke POV**

Todo comenzó cuando estaba en la academia, allí conocí a Naruto, mi mejor amigo y rival, a pesar de ser un Baka sin remedio, lo estimo mucho, siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y aunque a veces "discutimos"… en el fondo me cae bien ese baka.

En ese entonces en mi grupo – el A – en el cual me pusieron de compañera en algunos trabajos a Hinata Hyuuga, la prima del llamado "genio" del salón al cual superé, pero volviendo al tema, Hinata fue mi primera amiga y creo que hasta hoy lo sigue siendo, supongo, en el primer trabajo escolar que nos asignaron que fue de historia, ella parecía no fijarse en otra cosa que en su libro y en su guía, yo la miraba, porque se me hacía extraña su forma de ser tan introvertida, era una chica totalmente distinta a las demás, no se acercaba a mí como las otras, y eso me hacía sentir extrañamente cómodo. No pude evitar hablarle, obviamente que el trabajo debíamos hacerlo los dos, no ella sola. Cuando le dije que el trabajo era de dos, me miró sorprendida y con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas, eso fue el principio, luego de terminar aquella guía, entablamos una conversación donde me contó algunas cosas que le habían pasado, no sé porque me dio esa confianza y le conté la mayoría de las cosas que me ocurrieron, cosas que pocos sabían de mí o más bien dicho nadie sabía, pero ella me daba la confianza para contárselas, así estuvimos por horas y por meses y por años así, nos volvimos muy amigos, tanto que cuando cumplí los 12 años me entregó una cadena con mi inicial y unas letras grabadas por la parte trasera, al principio creí que fue un gesto de ella, pero luego de que me explicara que había sido otra persona la que compró ese regalo para mí, no pude evitar la curiosidad de saber quién era la de las iniciales "S.H". Un día me dijo que me diría el nombre de esa chica al termino del festival de Konoha, pero no pudo decirme ya que ganamos el festival y los "cazatalentos" quisieron que grabáramos un disco, aceptamos gustosos, sin pensar en las consecuencias o en el alto costo que la fama nos traería consigo, así pasaron los años y siempre quede con la duda de quién me regalo mi cadena, si soy honesto la chica debe de apreciarme mucho como para darse el lujo de regalarme algo como eso, fue como decirlo… _un regalo especial_.

Cuando Naruto propuso el tema de volver a Konoha, la verdad no le vi el sentido, sabía que debíamos viajar, grabar videos, entrevistas, pero en cierta forma… tampoco me pareció tan mala idea, así por fin Hinata me dirá quién es esa chica tan misteriosa y tendré la oportunidad de agradecerle.

**Fin Sasuke POV**

**Gaara POV**

Cuando llegue a la academia de Konoha no tenía amigos, de hecho con los únicos que habla era con mis hermanos, ¿por qué?, porque asustaba a los demás solo con mi presencia, me gustaba luchar, y no puedo negar que aun me gusta la idea de golpear al que se me pare enfrente, cuando hubo un torneo de artes marciales pelee contra un chico llamado Rock Lee, en palabras sencillas lo mande al hospital, luego de eso me enfrente al tal Sasuke, lo habría dejado en peores condiciones de no ser, porque Naruto Uzumaki intervino, fue el único chico que he conocido que ha peleado codo a codo conmigo, pero me hizo ver que necesitaba cambiar, cambiar para que la gente dejase de temerme y me respetara, por eso me fui de Konoha, pero luego cuando volví, supe que no había perdido a mi amigo, poco tiempo después conocí al resto de los chicos que formarían la banda.

Ahí fue que descubrí que tenía una cadena – al igual que ellos – pero no me la obsequiaron para mi cumpleaños nº 12, sino que fue después. Un día abrí mi casillero y de él cayó un sobre que contenía una carta y la cadena con la G y con unas letras por detrás "A.I", no le preste mayor atención a eso y leí la carta, la cual venía escrita – a máquina – por lo que no puede hallar a quien la escribió. Ésta decía lo siguiente:

"_Gaara:_

_Disculpa por no entregarte tu regalo antes, pero no sabía tu fecha de cumpleaños y también el no habértelo entregado personalmente, pero la verdad es que me da… no importa._

_Si te preguntas alguna vez quien soy, las iniciales "A.I" son mías. Te pido disculpas nuevamente por no saber la fecha de tu cumpleaños._

_Sinceramente A.I"_

Me quedé sorprendido y confundido a la vez, si bien era el chico más temido de la academia, jamás pensé que alguien me obsequiaría algo o se llegaría a tomar la molestia de disculparse por algo tan irrelevante como eso, no me molestaba, pero me confundía, aunque no me gustaba pensar en eso, más cuando la chica no había terminado la frase "la verdad es que me da…", MIEDO fue lo que cruzó por la mente, pero en ese momento me importó muy poco, ya que no me interesaban mucho las chicas, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ellas.

La verdad no hay mucho que contar con respecto a mi salida de TeNaSa G1 – como se llamaba al comienzo – si bien acepte junto con Naruto, Ten-ten y Sasuke el trato de grabar el disco, nunca pensé en que podría pasar si nuestra fama era grande, pero no pensé que una periodista abusara de su poder y me dejara mal solo porque no acepte salir con ella, inventó que Ten-ten y yo teníamos una relación en secreto, publicó fotos en las que supuestamente "bese" a la chica, cosa que a muchas de las fans les disgusto y terminaron por hacerle malas pasadas a Ten-ten, producto de eso renuncie a seguir en la banda, no soportaría que alguno de ellos resultase lastimado por culpa mía o por culpa de las que me seguían.

Cuando volvía a la academia de Konoha tenía el único objetivo de buscar a "A.I" (para entonces ya tenía 14 años) por eso pedí que me pusieran a cargo de la biblioteca – por eso y porque me gusta la literatura – así tendría acceso a los datos de cada chica de iniciales "A.I" (por las credenciales de biblioteca), pero aunque creí que mi "investigación" seria certera, no sirvió de mucho ya que en los datos había más o menos 10.000 mil chicas con esas iniciales, pero aun sigo buscándola, sin embargo no sé porque me interesa.

Bueno y aparte de eso me hice muy amigo de Hinata Hyuuga una chica del grupo A, al principio me sentaron con ella cuando llegué, sabía que era de confianza, al fin y al cabo era amiga de Sasuke. Ella fue la que me habló al principio, preguntándome por Sasuke ya que solo sabía de él a través de la televisión. Al cabo de un tiempo terminamos convirtiéndonos en amigos y hasta hoy lo somos. Y en parte por ella conocí a Ayame Inuzuka, una chica un tanto… _diferente_.

**Fin Gaara POV**

**Ten-ten POV**

Antes de conocer a los chicos, me juntaba con Neji y Rock Lee, ellos eran mis mejores amigos y aunque yo lo negara miraba a Neji como algo más, pero sabía que él no se fijaría en mí, tenía su vida planeada y en ella no estaba yo, en su cabeza solo estaba ser el mejor de la clase, pero bueno eso creía yo hasta que cumplí 12 años y me regaló esta cadena con sus iniciales "N.H", al principio lo tomé como un regalo de amigos – aunque yo siempre creí otra cosa – pero nunca se fijo en mí de la manera que yo esperaba o al menos eso era lo que él me hacía pensar – para mi desgracia – hasta que supo que me iría, ese día fue el más triste de mi vida, fue cuando me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, me alegre, pero me dio tristeza al saber que no volvería a verlo quizás en mucho tiempo, debo admitir que me dolió, fue como un puñal en mi corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que decírmelo justo cuando me iba?, ¿no podía acaso habérmelo confesado cuando me obsequio la cadena?, si yo le importaba debería haberlo dicho.

Pero pasando a otro tema cuando conocí más a Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara, me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común así fue como formamos a TeNaSa G1 – luego paso a ser solo lo primero – al principio era genial tocar para mucha gente sobre todo en el festival de Konoha fue emocionante, pero luego de todo lo que ocurrió; las giras, los discos, entrevistas, la fama, todo se volvió falso con el tiempo los amigos eran falsos, las chicas y los chicos eran falsos. A pesar de todo aquello y de los rumores en los cuales se me vinculaba amorosamente con Gaara, jamás me fije en él, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasamos jamás me pude olvidar de él… _Neji Hyuuga_

En fin después de eso la vida para mí y los chicos se volvió más complicada – suspiro – y es que con todo lo que se invento de mí y de Gaara, para él fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, a pesar de todo no le guardo rencor a Neji, no puedo, pero la idea de Naruto de volver a Konoha me emocionó, fue lo mejor que se le ha ocurrido en años y eso que no se le ocurren buenas ideas, salvo de vez en cuando. Pensé que las cosas serían fáciles, pero no sé porque me comporto de una manera más… _fría_. No sé porqué, y es que a pesar de que quiero ser amiga de Sakura, Hinata y Ayame, no logro dejar de ponerme a la defensiva, quizás sea porque he tenido muchas amigas falsas y eso, pero tampoco digo que las odie, tal vez para mí sería lo mejor estar con ellas que con el famoso "grupito". Aunque Hinata es la prima de Neji y eso si me junto con ella lo veré más seguido y quiero evitar topármelo y más aún que me hable, porque si lo hace caeré en sus redes y eso no me hará bien si nos volvemos a ir. Porque aun a pesar de todo los años aun lo sigo amando.

**Fin Ten-ten POV**

**Continuará*****

¡Al fin! Logre terminarlo, mil disculpas si hay algo mal, y creo que ha sido mucho blablabla, pero por lo menos aclaré las dudas (si no díganmelo) y disculpen la demora, es que entre al instituto y entre pruebas, trabajos y disertaciones no me deja mucho tiempo. Aun falta el POV de las chicas y Neji, pero ya viene en el otro.

**Mala Noticia: **he realizado estudios clínicos y psicológicos, pero lamentablemente aun no se ha descubierto la causa de porque Naruto tiene tan mala memoria xD.

**N/A: **el próximo capítulo serán un especial: "historias", la historia contada desde el POV de: Neji, Hinata, Sakura y Ayame. Como regalo adelantaré que en el capítulo que sigue de los especiales alguien será besado o besada, no dire nombres pero eso ocurrirá

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: Cada uno contará su historia, podrán saber el por qué de los collares. **¿Qué secretos guarda cada personaje?, ¿por qué Sakura no le entregó la cadena a Sasuke?, ¿por qué Ayame escribió aquello?, y ¿por qué Hinata es tan tímida?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**Zack Dark: **Espero que te haya gustado estas pequeñas historia, la verdad me maté pensando cómo hacerlas, pero espero te hayan gustado y gracias por el apoyo y el review, espero que estés. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Naminaruxtsubahina****:** espero que te haya agradado el POV de cada uno aunque no me convence xD, la verdad gracias por estar y lo siento por la demora ¡de veras! Espero que estés en el próximo capítulo n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Tania56: **espero te haya gustado este capí las historias de cada uno y lo que han pasado y pensado a lo largo del trayecto como grupo, bueno sigue leyendo ¡de veras! te espero en el próx. Capi. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Mazii-chan****: **te agradezco el review, la verdad eso se sabrá más adelantito, pero no olvides leer los dos capis especiales, y gracias por el apoyo, espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Heero Kusanagi****: **muchísimas gracias por el review, uuuu si todos queremos saber que pasará, hasta yo xD, pero bueno viene más adelante pero viene ¡de veras!, perdón por la demora n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

*****Luz de luna***: **Gracias por el review y por leer mi historia. El NaruHina se viene con todo xD ¡de veras!, pero por ahora hay que esperar a ver que dicen las demás chicas de la historia. Bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Dika no Sora: **muchas gracias, la verdad que este capi es como un relleno xD, pero sirve para aclarar las dudas espero te haya gustado. Te cuidas, gracias por todo. Adiosito

**Konsu- chan: **gracias por el dato, de verdad me ayuda, espero que te haya gustado este pequeño parentesis ¡de veras!. Cuídate, nos leemos. Adiosito.

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **espero te haya gustado este capítulo la verdad que es mucho blabla, a mi parecer, pero espero te guste ¡de veras! tarde un milenio xD. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Naru11: **gracias por el review, si me pasaré por tus historias ¡De veras¡ y te dejaré review como tú lo haces en mi historia n.n, espero que esta conti te haya gustado, aunque es más un (). Bueno te cuidas, espero tu review. Adiosito n.n

**Tsukihime: **jejjejejejjeje que si lo continuo, pero espérate, espérate que más adelante se pone bueno ¡de veras!. Gracias por el review y por el apoyo. Te espero en el próx. Cuídate. Adiosito n.n

**Skuld Dark****: **bueno creo que los deje con las ganas, pero pues ya leerás en el próx. y ahí recordará algo relacionado con Hinata n.n. Te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**.-Eemo.-.****: **gracias, espero que te haya gustado, lamento la demora y gracias por todo el apoyo. Te leo en el próx. Te cuidas. Adiosito

**ViirY****: **Gracias por tus reviews, espero leerte en el próx. capi ¡de veras!, pero bueno nuevamente gracias por todo. Te espero en el siguiente. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Hatake Nabiki****: **mil gracias por todo, espero que me sigas leyendo, te lo agradecería n.n ¡de veras! muchas gracias por estar ¡de veras! cuídate. Adiosito.

**kassi-tsukihime****: **Gracias, gracias por tu apoyo, aquí está la conti aunque me tarde montón en hacerla, y espero que haya sido de tu agrado ¡de veras!, espero tu review, bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Cleo-656****, ,** **LennaParis****, ****Deltaporsiempre****, LiL EmO, Ayame2009, Jay-Dope, etc.**

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	9. Chapter 9

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

**Capitulo con POV.**

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Hinata POV**

A Naruto- kun – sonrojada – a Naruto- kun lo conocí en la academia de Konoha hace ya doce años, él estaba en grupo B junto con Sakura- chan – mi mejor amiga – y junto con Sasuke- kun; Yo siempre observaba a Naruto y aun lo sigo haciendo, no puedo evitarlo y el que saliera en televisión me hacia estar al corriente de lo que le sucedía. Cuando cumplió los doce años le regalé una cadena con su inicial y le grabé las mías en la parte posterior de ésta, pero al parecer nunca se dio cuenta, porque nunca lo escuché decir otra cosa que no fuera: _"No sé quien me la obsequió, pero es hermosa"_, eso era lo que él decía o más bien gritaba, después le preguntó a Sakura- chan si ella había sido, pero ella negó diciéndole que nunca le regalaría algo así, porque solo eran amigos y que si tuviera que hacerlo sería a otra persona. Si bien no se lo dijo de mala forma – porque se lo pedí – me dolía el alma al ver a Naruto- kun tan mal y decepcionado, yo lo amo y por eso trato de estar cerca de él, aunque con sus cabellos rubios, sus marcas en la cara y sus ojos azules me cautivan y logra que caiga desmayada ante su presencia, solo espero que ya no me ocurra.

Por otro lado Sakura- chan ha sido mi mejor amiga, es una persona segura de sí misma y muy hermosa, aunque a veces suele pensar que Sasuke- kun – mi amigo – no la tomará en cuenta, pero yo creo que son tal para cual, a ella la conocí desde pequeña íbamos a la misma clase. Ayame- chan por su parte es una chica muy tierna, pero también es energética y positiva, siempre ve el lado bueno – aunque no lo haya – de las situaciones. Ella llegó a la academia cuando tenía 10 años, desde entonces nos hemos hecho amigas, porque Sakura- chan nos unió. Es la prima de Kiba- kun -mi amigo de infancia- aunque odia sobremanera que él le diga "Aya- chan", creo que tiene un problema desde pequeña con eso, pero aun así es muy simpática.

Continuando con mis amigos, con Sasuke- kun lo conocí más a fondo debido a unos trabajos que nos dieron juntos, supe muchas cosas de él, pero que se fuera debido a que ganó junto con el grupo el festival de Konoha me entristeció y que Gaara- kun y Naruto- kun y Ten-ten- chan se fueran me deprimía, pero tenía a Ayame, a Sakura, a Kiba y a Shino y eso me alegraba y me alegra.

Con Gaara- kun fue algo parecido, él abandonó TeNaSa G1 cuando inventaron que él y Ten-ten eran novios y a causa de eso ella tuvo muchas amenazas de parte de las "fans" de Gaara- kun. Cuando llegó a nuestra clase – grupo A – lo sentaron a mí lado, recuerdo que le pregunté por Sasuke- kun y luego de eso tuve que hacer la mayoría de las tareas con él, en fin terminamos siendo buenos amigos y aun lo somos, a través de mí se acercó a Ayame- chan, se le antojo _diferente_; Cuando me confesó que intentó suicidarse una vez y yo le dije que ella una vez me dijo… _"Mientras exista en el mundo una sola persona a cual le importes… vale la pena seguir viviendo"_. Me miró extrañado y desde ese momento – que según – él le pareció diferente.

Está también mi primo Neji, que es como un hermano mayor para mí, él vive enamorado de Ten-ten, pero tiene un problema llamado INO, ella cada vez que lo ve se le lanza encima… eso me da miedo. Si bien Neji le confesó sus sentimientos a Ten-ten, lo hizo en un mal momento, cuando ella estaba por irse se lo dijo, eso lo hizo sentirse mal con él mismo, pero _todo tiene su lado amable_ como dicen y espero que aproveche si el destino – como él dice – le da una oportunidad.

Si bien creo en el destino, nunca pensé que ellos volverían a nuestra escuela y siendo honesta aun no logro controlar del todo mis acciones cuando él está cerca de mí. Aun no entiendo que los trajo aquí, pero supongo que será algo que Sasuke- kun me dirá – supongo – o me enteraré por alguna de mis amigas.

**Fin Hinata POV**

**Sakura POV**

Todo inició en la academia, casi todas las chicas estaban locas por Sasuke. Incluyéndome. Pero no es que él me guste, mis sentimientos son mucho más fuertes, lo amo y aunque él no me tome en cuenta yo siempre estoy pendiente de él. Pero me enferma ver a la plaga de chicas lanzárseles como unas cualquieras – ¡chaaaa! – me hace enojar, me gustaría apartarlas a todas y decirle que soy yo quien le obsequió esa cadena cuando cumplió los doce. Lo cual Hinata, Ayame y Neji también hicieron con sus respectivas "personas especiales", fue una promesa que hicimos en una feria; Me acerqué a un puesto donde vendían anillos, cadenas y demás, llamé a los mencionados. Ellos me miraron confundidos cuando dije que haríamos una promesa. _"Prometamos nuestros sentimientos por estar con ellos no desaparecerán y mientras ellos usen las cadenas será porque de verdad nosotros somos importantes en sus vidas"_. Por así decirlo todo lo de las cadenas comenzó así, por mi causa y arrastre a mis amigos a hacerlo, aunque me pareció y me sigue pareciendo una idea genial y lo de grabar las iniciales fue idea de Neji. Bueno cuando los chicos se fueron me causó tristeza, más por Naruto que era mi amigo y por Sasuke – razones obvias – yo si bien quería que ganaran, no me gustaba la idea de que se tuvieran que ir, pero igual se marcharon.

Por otro lado a mis amigas Hinata ella es muy dulce y tímida, y a veces suele sonrojarse cuando le hablan de Naruto, se que ella lo ama, me di cuenta cuando me pidió que no lo rechazara de mala forma si me preguntaba sobre la cadena y así lo hice, no podía traicionarla, no ha ella que me ha aconsejado mucho sobre Sasuke y fue quien le entregó mi regalo ya que yo personalmente no podría, porque él pensaría que yo soy parecida a las demás – con obsequios como chocolates, cartas – solo por eso. Bueno está Hina y mi buena amiga Ayame, si bien es prima de Kiba ambos son muy independientes, pero como él es amigo de Hinata las cuida a ambas y a mí también – no entiendo por qué si yo sé cuidarme chaaaa – pero en fin a ella la conocí cuando tenía diez, llegó a la academia siendo muy tímida – tanto como Hinata – me acerqué a ella y le hablé porque me pareció una buena persona y si que lo es, una chica tierna y muy positiva, cuando algo sale mal, siempre piensa en la parte buena, desde hay comenzamos a hablar todos los días las tres, somos muy unidas desde ese entonces. Cuando nos confesó que se había enamorado de Gaara la regañe diciéndole que él no era para ella, pero luego deje mi egoísmo a un lado y junto con Hina y Neji la apoyamos.

Ahora bien con la llegada de TeNaSa a la escuela todo se complicó y cuando digo que se complicó lo digo en grande, si bien Sasuke ya había pasado por eso antes, ahora será mucho más difícil estar a un metro de distancia, aunque ya se me ocurrirá algo al respecto, solo espero que las del "grupito" no interfieran, sobretodo Karin – si que no se meta o la golpeo kyaaaa – en mi caso y con las otras entre mis amigos.

Solo me queda esperar que Sasuke me tome en cuenta y espero poder decirle la verdad sobre su obsequio, antes que otra persona se me adelante y lo termine conquistando – eso sí sería el colmo chaaaa – no lo soportaría y menos si esa persona es… Karin.

**Fin Sakura POV**

**Ayame POV**

Cuando llegue a la academia de Konoha tenía diez años, y era muy tímida, pero gracias a Sakura y Hinata he hecho más amigos, como todos saben soy prima de Kiba Inuzuka, pero me molesta que me diga "Aya- chan", viniendo de él suena como si fuera una niña pequeña, ni de niña me gustó que me llamara así. Bueno de mis amigas debo decir que las quiero mucho a ambas y es que desde hace ocho años que estoy con ellas y me he acostumbrado a que siempre sea así. Hinata es una chica tan dulce, tierna y tímida, pero sobretodo es muy sincera admiro eso de ella, aunque su nerviosismo la delata debido a sus sonrojos, pero cuando está cerca de Naruto se hace más notorio, se pone tan roja como un semáforo en ese color y es que lo ama desde hace mucho tiempo. Sakura por su parte es lo contrario, extremadamente impulsiva y energética, aunque tiene esa vulnerabilidad cuando el tema es Sasuke, hace doce años que le gusta o que "lo ama con locura", pero fuera de eso es muy agradable y buena amiga.

Así como ella yo también tengo una debilidad por un chico, su nombre es… Gaara – sonrojada – Sabaku no Gaara, el llegó de intercambio cuando tenía doce – según me contaron – cuando hicimos la promesa yo aun no lo conocía, pero recuerdo que Sakura me dijo _"no te preocupes, cuando encuentres a tu __príncipe azul__, vendrás a comprarla"_, yo asentí y cuando Gaara llegó supe que era él al que debía dársela. Me acuerdo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, Hinata y Neji cuando les dije que me gustaba Gaara, la pelirosa me regañó, pero ¿Cómo podía dejar de quererlo?, si en el momento que me lo topé sin querer en el pasillo – en horas de clase – su mirada me atravesó he hizo que mi corazón latiera desembocado. La mayoría le temía, pero yo no, por eso me arme de valor y le escribí un par de líneas en la máquina de escribir que mi madre aun tenía. En ella explicaba porque no le entregaba el regalo personalmente y el de que las iniciales _"A.I" _eran mías, aunque no pude escribir que me daba VERGÜENZA entregárselo personalmente.

Pero lo curioso de todo fue que mis iniciales son el significado del tatuaje de su frente, es una coincidencia, una mera coincidencia, pero aun así no da señales de interesare en mí, claro está porque se centra solo en sus estudios y no tiene tiempo para chicas, incluyendo a Matsuri quien lo persigue obsesivamente – eso me molesta en ocasiones – pero tengo que relajarme pensando que es lo mejor. Cuando se fue me puse triste y no solo por él – aunque en gran parte si – por el resto también me dio pena, pero siempre pienso que las cosas pasan por algo y que por algo esa "reportera de quinta" hizo lo que hizo, cuando se separó de la banda y llegó nuevamente a la escuela de Konoha, lo sentaron con Hinata – ya que Sakura se sentó a mi lado ese día – desde entonces ellos se hicieron amigos, me gustaba que ellos fueran amigos porque así cuando las tres estábamos juntas él se aparecía – yo trataba de no sonrojarme – y es que con esos cabellos fuego, ese cuerpo y esos ojos aguamarina delineados, que me hacían estremecer hasta los huesos.

Espero poder armarme de valor y confesarle mis sentimientos, pero también pienso en ayudar a mis amigos ellos también han pasado por varias cosas malas debido al "grupito", ellas le han hecho la vida imposible a cada una de nosotras y a Neji. Creo que si tenemos confianza cualquier cosa puede suceder sobre todo ahora que ellos llegaron a nuestra escuela haré lo que esté a mi alcance por juntarlos.

**Fin Ayame POV**

**Neji POV**

Desde un comienzo Ten-ten, Rock Lee y yo éramos amigos… somos amigos aun, si bien nuestra amistad era solo eso amistad, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de Ten-ten, me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero creo que Hinata y sus amigas terminaron por convencerme de que en realidad sentía algo más que amistad. No me arrepiento de eso, de lo que si me arrepiento es habérselo dicho cuando se fue. Ese es el mayor error que he cometido, aunque la cadena que le regalé demostraba que yo la quería, a ella le encantó la cadena. Luego de eso se fue, se hizo famosa y me daba celos ver a tantos chicos tras ella, sobre todo desde que dijeron que ella y Gaara tenían una relación amorosa, en ese momento lo odié, y lo seguía haciendo hasta que Hinata me aclaro que solo fue un mal entendido y que Ten-ten no me había olvidado, según Gaara.

Cuando tenía doce años me hice amigo de las amigas de Hinata, todas son muy distintas la una de la otra, Hinata es dulce, Ayame es positiva y alegre, y Sakura un poco explosiva, pero amigable. De ella nació todo eso de la promesa y las cadenas, lo de grabar las iniciales fue mi idea, porque creí que así Ten-ten y yo estaríamos más unidos y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Todas enamoradas de un integrante – simple coincidencia – de aquella banda. Hinata de Naruto, Sakura de Sasuke y Ayame de Gaara, aunque confieso que me sorprendió el saber los gustos de Ayame y es que el pelirrojo en ese tiempo no era el Gaara que es ahora, recuerdo el odio que sentía hacia él cuando dejo en el hospital a mi amigo Rock Lee, pero por más malo que fuera terminamos por apoyarla – era lo menos que podía hacer – después de todo ella hizo lo mismo por mí.

Con respecto a Naruto y Sasuke, el primero es un baka en potencia, pero aun así es muy decidido – aunque en ocasiones su idiotez lo hace un tonto – tiene el poder de auto-convencimiento y eso lo hace – por extraño que suene – mejor que otros, recuerdo una vez que peleó conmigo, me venció y aclaró mi mente tan cerrada, y es que él tiene la capacidad de hacer que una persona cambie para bien. Del Uchiha tengo que decir que es un oponente fuerte, varias veces me venció en los exámenes, por una parte es un genio, pero por la otra es un _ciego_, por decirlo de alguna manera, tiene la costumbre de tachar a todas las chicas igual, hasta que éstas les demuestran lo contrario, como es el caso de mi prima, creo que de no ser por ella y por Naruto yo no hablaría con los demás.

Siempre he estado pendiente de Ten-ten, por las noticias, revistas, en otras palabras me volví loco por saber de ella. Cuando me enteré que regresó no podía creerlo, Ten-ten logra sacarme de mi mundo, de lo que yo creo perfecto, mis calificaciones, las competencias y todo eso, logra romper mis esquemas de buena forma y es que ella con nosotros también entrenaba y hablaba con Hinata de vez en cuando.

Ahora que está aquí estoy decidido a conquistarla – de nuevo – solo me preocupa el tema Ino, ella me prosigue cada vez que puede, pero como llegó TeNaSa ya no es tanto, aunque ella no me atrae, pero tengo la leve sospecha de que intentará hacer algo en contra de la castaña, aunque eso se hizo más frecuente cuando ella se fue, Ino tomó ventaja y intentaba provocarme, pero a mi ella no me interesa. Para nada.

**Fin Neji POV**

**Continuará*****

**N/A: **¡Gomen! Siento la demora, mil disculpas, si no quedo algo bien claro me dicen =), en verdad lamento si hay algo mal, compensaré en el próximo capítulo ¡de veras!, ahora ya saben cómo empezó lo de la cadena, si bien fue mucho blabla, pero creo que así está bien (si no lo está me dicen). Espero que les haya gustado.

**PD:** si alguien se cambia el nombre, por favor avise ¿sí? n.n

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: alguien será besado o besada, y el castigo aun sigue. **¿Qué ocurrirá con Hinata y Naruto?, ¿a quién le pedirá Sakura ayuda para su plan?, ¿qué pasará con Ayame?, y ¿a quién besaran?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Kimiko****: **Si que le continuo Kimi- chan (si te puedo decir asi?), espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero tenerte en los próximos ¡de veras! n.n. Bueno espero tu review, gracias por leer mi fic. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Dika no Sora: **muchas gracias por el review ¡de veras!, la verdad es que todos quieren encontrar el problema del rubio, pero creo que pasaran años para eso xD, disculpa la tardanza pero el instituto T.T, y gracias por todo n.n, espero te haya gustado. Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Tania56: **Me alegra que te encantara, espero que este te guste también, la pareja de Gaara ssshhh que nadie se entere xD. bueno sigue leyendo ¡de veras! te espero en el próx. Capi. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Zack Dark: **gracias por el apoyo y el review, me alegra saber que te gustó, espero que este igual haya valido la espera ¡de veras! y a Naruto le llegara la iluminación, en cuanto le llegue electricidad al cerebro xD. Espero que estés en el próximo. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**.-Eemo.-.****: **gracias, muchas gracias por el review, si Neji está loco por ella :). Bueno me gustaría saber el porqué de la pregunta, pero Ayame no sé creo que salió de mi cabeza en un arrebato de imaginación, no sé si este inspirado en alguien, pero creo que se parece a muchas personas que conozco, tal vez sea por eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, lamento la demora y gracias por todo el apoyo ¡de veras!. Supongo que te leo en el próx. Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Konsu- chan: **gracias por todo ¡de veras!, me alegra saber que cuento contigo ¡de veras!, espero que te haya gustado este relleno xD, y si que esa periodista es una aprovechada. Te espero en el próx. Cuídate, nos leemos. Adiosito.

**Heero Kusanagi****: **muchícisimas gracias por el review, lamento la tardanza, pero ya lo compensaré en el próx. ¡de veras!, espero leer que te pareció el capí. y gracias por el apoyo que me has dado, significa mucho n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Dollin pop****: **Muchas graaaacias, de verdad que no lo dejo, es como un vicio para mí n.n, si voy a mi ritmo y a veces tardo una eternidad, pero gracias por entender y espero que te haya gustado esta capítulo. Espero tu review. Cuidate mucho. Adiosito n.n

**10xXx10****: **antes** ***Luz de luna*** **Gracias por avisar que te cambiaste el nombre :), por el review y por leer mi historia. Te agradezco el apoyo y espero que estés en los próxs. ¡de veras!, me alegra que te guste mi historia y bueno el NaruHina se bien con calma, como veras Naruto tiene que dejar de ser tan distraído, pero eso le va a ayudar. Bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Naminaruxtsubahina****:** primero disculpa la demora, el instituto estresa xD, bueno me alegra saber que estaras en todos los capítulos. Eso me hace sentirme satisfecha ¡de veras!. y no te preocupes a mi me pasa igual. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Mazii-chan****: **te agradezco el apoyo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **espero tenerte en los demás capis, sé que me he demorado y siento eso, en fin espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo ¡de veras! tarde un milenio xD. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Naru11: **gracias por el apoyo, espero tu review y te agradezco que me leas ¡De veras¡ n.n, espero que esta conti te haya gustado, ahora sabras como empezó todo =D. Bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tsukihime: **al fin he actualizado ya tenía como un mes sin hacerlo (pena), como veras esto se pondrá más bueno ¡de veras!. Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. Te espero en el próx. Cuídate. Adiosito n.n

**Skuld Dark****: **espero que este capi te haya agradado, se que tarde, pero lo continué que es lo importante n.n, gracias por todo. Te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**ViirY****,** **Hatake Nabiki****, ****kassi-tsukihime****, ****Cleo-656****, ,** **LennaParis****, ****Deltaporsiempre****, LiL EmO, Ayame2009, Jay-Dope, etc. Espero tenerlos siempre n.n **

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	10. Chapter 10

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste.

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

**En el salón de detención…**

Hinata y Ayame se encontraban sentadas en el escritorio del "Maestro" observando a Naruto y Gaara, respectivamente, mientras ellos hacían sus trabajos (por separado), pero pronto -más pronto de lo que Ayame había imaginado- el pelirrojo terminó su guía de historia dejándola sobre el escritorio.

- Ya acabé… me largo – pronunció cortante y serio, cosa que puso nerviosa a la morena.

- Pe-pero aún no son las… seis y la Drª Tsun… - el aguamarina la cortó de golpe.

- No me interesa – su tono fastidiado hizo que Ayame se tensara, Hinata y Naruto abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero el rubio fue más rápido.

- Oye Gaara… no te desquites con Ayame, ella solo hace lo que la vieja le pidió – comentó el ojiazul levantándose de su asiento.

- Hmp… – fue lo último que dijo, posteriormente salió del salón, seguido de Ayame.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos, era verdad que Gaara solía enojarse, pero les extraño que no supieran el porqué o más bien que se molestara con la pelicafé.

- _"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"_ – pero así como lo pensó, lo pronunció.

- ummm… N-Naruto- kun – lo llamó la peliazul, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en cómo chocaba sus dedos delataban su nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué dije algo malo? – interrogó confundido, la ojiperla negó con la cabeza.

- N-No… etto… ¿t-tú cre-es q-que G-Gaara- kun... e-esté m-molesto con A-Ayame- chan? – lo interrogó bajando la cabeza sonrojada.

**- **No lo creo… pero – volvió a sentarse – es mejor que no pienses en eso, seguro no es nada – agregó volviendo a retomar sus deberes.

- uummm… está bien… Naruto –kun – articuló por lo bajo volviendo a tomar asiento.

**Con Ayame y Gaara**

- ¡Gaara- kun… espera! – gritó la morena mientras alcanzaba al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y se volteó para quedar frente a frente a la joven, quien lo miró con expresión desconcertada, pero dolida a la vez.

- No es nada contra ti – aclaró serio cruzándose de brazos el aguamarina, dejando más confusa a la chica delante de él.

- N-No… c-comprendo, estás… parecías enfadado – formuló con una expresión de desconcierto.

- No lo estoy…, si eso te deja tranquila – mencionó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y su pose.

- Si… quieres irte solo hazlo… yo regresaré con Hina- chan y Naruto- kun – le dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al salón.

- Espera… – la tomó por la muñeca haciéndola girar, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Ayame se sonrojó. El chico al darse cuenta de esto hablo – no puedes ir allá – agregó soltándola.

- Pe-pero… ¿por qué? – la incertidumbre y la curiosidad se la estaban comiendo viva.

- Ven – le ordenó para dirigirse sigilosamente hacia el salón donde estaban previamente.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo del chaleco de Ayame, esta lo miró dudosa, sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, pero el aguamarina puso un dedo en sus labios (en los de él) para que la chica no dijera nada. Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y le dio la vuelta dejando encerrados a Naruto y Hinata dentro del salón.

**Con Sasuke y Ten-ten**

Caminaban en silencio por las calles de Konoha, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, si bien habían estado conversando desde que salieron de la escuela, tocaron el tema de Naruto y su castigo, Gaara y lo cambiado que estaba, y otros temas triviales hasta que tocaron el asunto de las cadenas y cada uno se quedó pensando en cómo harían Sasuke para encontrar a S.H y Ten-ten para enfrentar nuevamente a Neji. Pero pronto la voz de su compañero la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamó deteniéndose y golpeándose la frente con la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – lo interrogó la castaña quien estaba un paso más adelante que él.

- Olvidé uno de mis cuadernos en el salón – informó el pelinegro a su amiga quien lo miró con una gotita estilo anime.

- ¿No que Naruto era el olvidadizo y despistado? ¬¬U – mencionó con sarcasmo, Sasuke la miró con ojos pequeños.

- Jaja, que graciosa – articuló sarcástico – ese baka me contagió – agregó haciendo reír a Ten-ten.

- jejejeje espero que los efectos no sean permanentes… o tendrán una nueva razón para competir – comentó divertida, haciendo que el chico sonriera.

- Bueno mejor voy a buscarlo, no sea que caiga en las manos de Naruto y lo pierda – dijo para luego voltear y correr hacia la escuela.

- ¡CUÍDATE SASUKE! – gritó lazando el brazo y agitándolo - ¡AH Y TRATA DE LLEGAR COMPLETO A CASA! – agregó para luego reír, el moreno se giró para sacarle la lengua.

- Seguro que Naruto se lo contagió – habló para sí misma retomando el camino, pero a sus espaldas una voz familiar la llamó.

- ¡Ten-ten! – gritó el chico, logrando que la castaña se girara a verlo.

**Con Naruto y Hinata…**

Llevaba un buen rato tratando de resolver los ejercicios _"¿Por qué matemática es tan… matemática?"_ – pensó rascando nuevamente su cabeza. La ojiperla lo observaba, sabía que el rubio estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su guía, así que armándose de valor se levantó de la silla y camino hasta él con un notable sonrojo.

- ¿Qui-quieres q-que t-te… a-ayude… Na-Naruto- kun? – articuló bajando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

- ¿En-en serio harías eso? – la interrogó parpadeando desconcertado, esta asintió – ¡Gracias! – agregó parándose y abrazándola haciendo que la escala de colores del rostro de ésta subiera unos cuantos tonos.

- Na-Naruto-… kun – hablo con un hilillo de voz, por suerte no se desmayó.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento Hina- chan – articuló el ojiazul rascando su nuca y riendo nervioso.

El ojiazul tomó una de las sillas y la puso cerca de él para que la chica se sentara y le explicara, aunque aparentemente se concentraba más en mirarla a ella que a la guía.

- _"Hinata es muy amable… y muy linda… y ¡Diablos Naruto! Concéntrate, concéntrate"_ – pensaba el rubio, sacudió su cabeza, la Hyuuga lo miró dudosa.

- ¿P-Pasa a-algo N-Naruto- kun? – habló más calmada aunque aun estaba nerviosa, sus mejillas aunque ardían menos que antes, aun tenían un color carmín.

- No, No pasa nada ¡Dattebayo! – pronunció observando la sonrisa que le regaló Hinata – _"que hermosa sonrisa tiene"_ – pero nuevamente pensó en voz alta, haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara sobremanera.

- Eeee, e-esto no es, digo yo no quise… no, es decir si, pero no fue correcto, no lo que dije, sino como lo dije, no me malinterpretes por favor – agregó nervioso, sudando frío moviendo sus manos en forma de negativa, pero al ver que el rostro de ella estaba rojo se preocupó - ¿tienes fiebre? – antes de que él la tocara negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- N-No etto… yo e-estoy bi-bien, ¿p-podemos co-continuar? – el ojiazul asintió con una sonrisa – _"N-Naruto- kun c-cree q-que t-tengo una h-hermosa s-sonrisa"_ – pensó mientras continuaba ayudando al Uzumaki.

Hinata le explicaba al rubio paso a paso como se hacía cada ejercicio, Naruto le prestaba mucha atención haciéndole preguntas cuando algo no le quedaba muy claro, así los minutos fueron pasando y lograron terminar todos los ejercicios.

- ¡Por fin! – formuló feliz el rubio saltando de alegría.

Hinata lo miró y sonrió – _"N-Naruto- kun… s-sigue s-siendo él mismo, a p-pesar de l-los años"_ – pensó la peliazul con júbilo. Naruto podía ser un tonto, despistado y "perdedor" para muchos, pero para ella era el más orgulloso perdedor que existía.

- Hina- chan… ¿puedo decirte así verdad? – le preguntó obteniendo una afirmación de su acompañante – me preguntaba… sé que es muy pronto para decir esto, pero…. – _"vamos tú puedes Naruto"_ se animó mentalmente.

- Si por alguna de esas cosas de la vida necesitara un tutor para matemática… - hizo una pausa notando lo dubitativa que estaba la ojiperla – ¿Estarías dispuesta a ser mi tutora? – concluyó cerrando los ojos, juntó sus manos en forma de suplica y aguardó a que Hinata contestara.

- Etto… yo… – se sonrojó más – e-está b-bien… Na-Naruto- kun – agregó mientras que Naruto le agradecía con un beso en la mejilla, al darse cuenta del color que tomó la Hyuuga, prefirió decir algo.

- No crees que ya es hora de irnos – mencionó mirando su reloj de mano, el cual marcaba las 6:00 p.m.

- S-Si – respondió algo distraída – _"Naruto- kun… él me… me b-besó"_ – pensaba la peliazul, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse.

Trató de abrir la puerta girando el picaporte y empujando hacia fuera, mas la puerta no se abrió, intentó en vano abrirla, tirando una y otra y otra vez.

- ¡Diablos!, está cerrada – formuló con enojo, lo último que quería era quedarse atrapado y menos con Hinata cerca.

**Con Ayame y Gaara…**

Se encontraban en la biblioteca, la cual Gaara abrió con una de las llaves que Ayame tenía (el llavero tiene unas 8 llaves) estaban sentados el pelirrojo sostenía un libro, mientras que la morena se levantó para pasearse inquieta mirando los estantes. _"¿por qué Gaara- kun hizo eso?, él no es así... ¿o sí?"_ se cuestionaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo al aguamarina, se acercó sigilosamente hasta él tomando aire para hablar.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Gaara- kun? – la pregunta salió más rápido de lo que imaginó, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, siempre agradecía que su piel fuera morena y no blanca, así sus sonrojos se notaban menos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – contestó sin apartar su mirada del libro.

- E-Encerrar a Hina- chan y a Naruto en el salón… no le veo la gracia – otra vez se esforzó al hablar y lo hizo rápido, pero Gaara la entendía, o más bien lograba procesar sus palabras cada vez que ella hablaba rápido.

- Lo hice para…– no pudo completar la frase, porque la pelicafé lo interrumpió.

- ¿Ayudar a Hina-chan? – ante esa duda el pelirrojo asintió – ¿por eso hiciste como que te enojabas, porque sabías que yo te seguiría y tú aprovecharías eso y me utilizarías para quitarme la llave para encerrarlos? – lo interrogó mientras se sentaba a su lado, el joven no apartó la vista del libro.

- Hablas demasiado…, pero lo de ayudar a Hinata- chan y lo de que fingí enojarme es cierto – mencionó despreocupado ignorando mirada de la chica – ya es hora – informó mirando el reloj el cual marcaba las 5:50 p.m, se levantó de la silla, colocó el libro en su sitio, la morena lo siguió, cerraron la biblioteca con llave y regresaron a la sala de detención.

**Con Ten-ten…**

Se paralizó, quien la llamó no era nada más y nada menos que el chico que ocupaba su mente y su corazón… Hyuuga Neji.

- ¿Ne-Neji? – interrogó incrédula mirando al chico quien trataba de recuperar el aliento después de la corrida que dio.

- ¿Es-esperabas a… otro chico? – le preguntó serio, pero con algo de celos.

- ¡No! – exclamó exaltada, pero se sonrojó por la sonrisa sensual del ojiperla – no es eso – articuló mientras se cruzaba de brazos pretendiendo ignorarlo.

- ¿Estas molesta conmigo? – le preguntó recobrando el aliento después de observar su reacción.

- ¿Yo? – contrarrestó apuntándose a sí misma, haciéndose la desentendida. Neji avanzó hasta quedar a unos dos pasos de ella.

- Si, tú – le dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos también.

- No, ¿por qué debería? – preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta, pero era algo que quería hacer de todas formas.

- Por lo que pasó entre nosotros, o mejor dicho lo que no pasó – mencionó el Hyuuga ganándose una mirada resentida de parte de ella.

- Esa es historia antigua, Neji – formuló bajando la cabeza, la verdad ella no creía eso, pero si así lograba alejarlo estaría bien.

- Para mí no – confesó el castaño haciendo que Ten-ten alzara la vista.

- Eso no tiene sentido, lo que pasó hace cuatro años… pasó y punto – sus palabras se clavaban estaban por acabar con la paciencia del chico.

- Se que… cometí un error y uno grande, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad – pronunció serio, mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano – yo no he podido olvidarte – reveló haciendo que las mejillas de Ten-ten se tiñeran de un rojo intenso.

- _"Yo… tampoco… Neji"_ – pensó la chica – lo mismo me han dicho unos… MIL chicos – le dijo poniendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra – tú no eres la excepción, no te creas importante, Neji – cada palabra despreciativa que decía provocaba un efecto contrario en el joven.

- Para ti… lo fui y lo soy aun – la castaña lo miró interrogante – la excepción a TÚ regla – le aclaró sin soltar su mano.

- No, quizás lo fuiste…, pero ahora todo es distinto – se soltó del agarre de él se dio la vuelta para retirarse – la fama cambia a las personas – agregó seria, aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas de llorar, retomó el andar.

Neji se quedó estático un momento, pero reaccionó – No a la Ten-ten que conozco – pronunció tomándola de la muñeca haciendo que se volteara y atrapó sus labios con los propios.

Ten-ten abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, pero se dejo llevar por la sensación correspondiendo el beso. Neji sonrió para sus adentros, agradecía al cielo que la fama no cambiara a la castaña.

**Con Sakura y Sasori…**

Había terminado su tarea de limpiar la sala del primer año, caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela (los cuales a esa hora estaban vacios a excepción de las canchas) dirigiéndose al salón de detención para buscar a sus amigas.

- ¿En serio crees que esto vaya a funcionar? – preguntó de pronto el Akasuna, la pelirosa lo miró ceñuda.

- Se supone que tienes que creerlo ¡¿Cómo quieres qué Shion no se dé cuenta de que finges? – mencionó exaltada la Haruno, Sasori se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente.

- Esta bien, pero aun me pregunto ¿Quién se supone que me ayudara? – articuló dubitativo, mientras miraba a Sakura con cara de "quiero saber".

- Sabes… si no dejas de preguntar entonces no te… – pero no pudo continuar debido a que alguien la embistió haciendo que cayera al suelo. Para su "mala" suerte el chico que la chocó terminó besándola sin querer.

- ¡PODRÍAS FIJAR…! – se calló a sí misma cuando notó que quien la había estrellado no era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

Al parecer el pelinegro traía tanta prisa por encontrar su cuaderno que no vio un letrero que decía: "Cuidado: piso resbaloso", pasando por alto la advertencia haciendo que patinara hasta chocar con Sakura y besándola por accidente.

- Sa-Sasuke- kun… ¡Sasuke- kun! – habló exaltada y sonrojándose a tal punto de parecerse a la Hyuuga.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó levantándose y ayudando a la pelirosa a hacer lo mismo, haciendo una reverencia, siguió con su camino.

Mientras que Sakura - aun sonrojada – lo miraba alejarse, volvió a su realidad cuando escuchó al pelirrojo reírse.

- Jajajaja debiste ver tu cara, roja como un semáforo… - se burló el ojimiel recibiendo un golpe por parte de la ojijade.

- ¡Idiota! – articuló molesta cruzándose de brazos para seguir caminando, pero la voz de Sasori la detuvo.

- Me pregunto… – hizo un alto, Sakura lo miró desconcertada – ¿Cuánto me darán por esta exclusiva? – pronunció mostrándole en su celular (el cual movía de izquierda a derecha y viceversa) una foto con el momento exacto del beso – que bien posas – añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡SASORIIII! – gritó exaltada la Haruno enfadada, echando humo hasta por las orejas, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el aparato.

El pelirrojo lograba esquivarla, hasta que Sakura lo golpeó en las costillas, aprovechó para quitarle el teléfono y borrar la foto. Miró a Sasori y le sacó la lengua.

- E-Eso n-no era… n-necesa-rio – mencionó sobaba el lugar donde la pelirosa lo había golpeado.

- Te lo merecías – le dijo en tanto le devolvía el artefacto al ojimiel.

- Bueno yo me largo, luego me cuentas como te fue con la chica del "plan" – pronunció para luego perderse por el largo pasillo que daba hacia la salida.

Sakura por su parte se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás mientras que por impulso se tocó los labios – _"Sasuke- kun me… besó ¡Chaaaaa!"_ – pensaba mientras sonreía.

**Con Gaara y Ayame...**

Gaara y Ayame se encontraban fuera de la sala de detención, la morena observaba al pelirrojo quien estaba en su habitual postura, serio, de brazos cruzados y recostado en la pared. Ambos oían a Naruto gritar y oían la puerta ser jalada por él, cuando ya no lo escuchó, Gaara se movió sacándole el seguro a la puerta. Pronto llegó Sakura al lugar, pero antes de que esta dijera algo Ayame le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Bien Hina- chan – dijo el ojiazul, la joven lo miró dudosa – tú toma el pomo de la puerta – la chica lo obedeció, Naruto se colocó tras ella con los dos brazos extendidos para empujar la puerta, dejando a Hinata entre ellos.

- Cuando te diga YA, giras el picaporte ¿sí? – la interrogó mirando hacia abajo (Naruto es más alto).

- ujumm – articuló mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no desmayarse debido a la cercanía del Uzumaki.

- Bien, uno, dos, tres… YA – formuló el rubio, la ojiperla hizo lo que él le dijo y giró la perilla.

Naruto empujó la puerta con tal fuerza, que al abrirse ésta, perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Hinata, quedando en una posición comprometedora. Naruto parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en Hinata, ya que se quedó contemplándola como un bobo durante unos segundos. Hasta que notó que la cara de la peliazulada se tornaba de un rojo fosforescente, ante esto el ojiazul se apartó sonrojado, rascó su cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

- Lo- lo siento… Hinata- chan jejejeje – mencionó avergonzado, se levantó y ayudó a la Hyuuga a hacer lo mismo, pero una risa los sacó de la burbuja que habían creado.

- ¡Sakura- chan! – articuló molesta Ayame, ya que su amiga los delató a los tres (estaban apoyados en la pared).

- Lo siento – se disculpó, retirando ambas manos de su boca (lo hizo para callarse sola), la pelicafé la miró de forma penetrante.

- ¡Hina- chan! – gritó Naruto sujetando a la ojiperla, la cual se desmayó por la situación y más al ver a Sakura, Ayame y Gaara observándola.

- ¡Hinata! – gritaron los tres jóvenes al unísono.

Unos minutos después (no sé cuantos fueron exactamente), la Hyuuga abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con aquellos orbes azul cielo que tanto le gustaban, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

- Hina- chan ¿estás bien? – preguntó sumamente preocupado el Uzumaki, ya que se sentía culpable del estado de la peliazul.

- S-Si, Gra-Gracias… Na-Naruto- kun – pronunció reincorporándose sentándose en la camilla de la enfermería.

- ¡Hina- chan no vuelvas a hacernos pasar ese susto! – articuló la pelirosa con preocupación y angustia en sus palabras.

- Sakura- chan, creo que Hinata- chan ha tenido suficiente por hoy, como para que la hagas sentirse mal – mencionó con tranquilidad el aguamarina.

- Sakura- chan yo creo que deberíamos dejar a Hina- chan respirar un poco ¿no? – habló la Inuzuka, la ojijade asintió.

- C-Creo q-que deberíamos ummm i-irnos ¿no c-creen? – los presentes voltearon a ver a la Hyuuga – y-yo solo d-digo…, es de-decir, ummm si n-no q-queremos que e-el conserje n-nos encierre a-aquí – añadió jugando con sus dedos y bajando la cabeza.

- Pero Hina- chan no creo… – sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la ojiperla.

- Y-Yo… etto… ummm e-estoy… bi-bien… N-Naruto- kun…, g-gracias – el rubio quien estaba sentado en el borde de la camilla se levantó extendiéndole la mano. Ella parpadeó desconcertada.

- No me arriesgaré a que te desmayes de nuevo – le dijo con una sonrisa zorruda, el resto de los jóvenes lo miraron incrédulos.

- Etto… N-Naruto- kun… no es ne-necesario…, estoy b-bien – respondió mientras miraba la mano de Naruto quien aun la mantenía extendida.

- Naruto, yo creo que es mejor que le hagas caso – articuló la Haruno, en forma de ayuda a su amiga, sabía que ente más cerca estuviese él de ella, más nerviosa se iba a poner y por consiguiente se desmayaría nuevamente.

Naruto acató lo dicho por Sakura, o más bien lo dicho por la Hyuuga. Salieron de la enfermería, caminaron hacia la salida, no sin antes pasar por la oficina de Tsunade para entregarles los trabajos, una vez en la salida se toparon con el Uchiha.

**Con Ten-ten…**

Se había separado de Neji con un notable sonrojo, éste la miro con ternura, cosa que extraño a la castaña que no evitó interrogarlo.

- ¿Por… – el joven la interrumpió.

- Debería hacer esto más seguido – mencionó con tono penetrante. Ten-ten abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- ¿A… q-que… t-te re-refieres? – le dijo nerviosa, apartando la mirada y soltándose del agarre del Hyuuga. Éste rió.

- A hacerte sonrojar – hizo un silencio – te vez hermosa cuando lo haces – comentó galante el ojiperla.

- Gra-gracias – respondió al comentario del castaño, quien no dejaba de mirarla – s-sabes… t-tengo q-que… – agregó señalando hacia donde se dirigía.

- Volver a "tú" casa… lo sé – pronunció con desgano y tristeza – espero… verte mañana – añadió para besarla en la mejilla – adiós.

- A-Adiós – respondió de forma automática.

Neji se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la residencia Hyuuga, en tanto la castaña miraba como este se perdía a medida que se alejaba, instintivamente se llevó la mano a su mejilla tocándola, para luego desplazarla hasta sus labios – _"Nos v-veremos m-mañana Neji"_ – se dijo mentalmente para luego marcharse.

**En la escuela…**

- Oye teme ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no te habías ido con Ten-ten? – lo interrogó zorrudo, el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

- Solo olvidé algo, eso es todo – comunicó restándole importancia al asunto, pero su amigo y compañero de grupo al parecer no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de intercambiar los roles.

- ¿No que según tú, yo soy el que olvida las cosas? – mencionó con obviedad el ojiazul. Sasuke lo miró ceñudo.

- No es que te quiera quitar el título de "olvidadizo", no te enfades – ironizó el pelinegro ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del Uzumaki.

- Jaja que chistoso dobe – pronunció ofendido Naruto, mientras Sasuke sonreía de medio lado.

- Si, lo sé – habló dándose aires de grandeza.

- Podrían… – Ayame intentó parar el "discusión" de los chicos, pero estos le impidieron que continuara.

- ¡NO! – formularon al unísono mirando a la morena.

- Ok, ok, yo no he dicho nada – dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos en modo de calmar a ambos.

Su "conflicto" continuó, éste incluía palabras como: Baka, Teme, Usuratonkachi, Dobe, etc. A parte de los rayos que proyectaban ambos con los ojos. Los espectadores ya se estaban aburriendo de la situación.

- ¿Cuándo terminarán? – interrogó la Inuzuka (con una gotita estilo anime) a Sakura.

- Cuando uno de los dos se rinda – respondió la Haruno con algo de desgano – _"Naruto no ha cambiado nada y Sasuke- kun… tampoco"_ – se decía a sí misma.

- Y eso ¿Cuándo ocurrirá? – volvió a preguntar la chica a su amiga pelirosa.

- Con ellos no se sabe – habló el Sabaku no, quien había estado observando la escena en silencio.

- Ummm ya veo – expresó volviendo la vista hasta los dos jóvenes quienes aun seguían con su disputa.

Ya cansado de la situación el pelirrojo los separó, ambos lo miraron, suspiraron y pidieron disculpas a los presentes. Terminado el asunto, los chicos salieron de la escuela. Una vez fuera Naruto emprendió camino junto a Sasuke y Gaara (el rubio lo convenció de acompañarlos un rato), pero el primero se devolvió y llamó a Hinata, ante esto las otras dos chicas se adelantaron.

- ¡Hina- chan! – la llamó energéticamente. Ella volvió – me preguntaba… - hizo un pausa. Estaba sudando frío – si quieres ir conmigo al Ichiraku… este viernes, escuché que tienen… viernes de Karaoke – observó que las mejillas de la chica adquirían un color carmesí

- Esto… n-no es una ci-cita, no-no t-tienes que ve-verlo co-como una c-cita, ve-velo como a-agradecimiento p-por lo d-de an-tes – añadió notablemente nervioso moviendo las manos negativamente de un lado a otro.

- Si q-quieres Sakura- chan y Ayame- chan p-pueden ir, a los chicos no les molestaría ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a los mencionados quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero al ver la cara de suplica de Naruto aceptaron restándole importancia al asunto.

- E-está… b-bien… N-Naruto- kun – respondió la peliazul quien en un instante miró a sus amigas quienes le cerraban un ojo.

- ¡Gracias! – expresó con alegría el rubio saltando, dejando a todos (incluyendo a Hinata) con una gotita en la cabeza. Luego de que Hinata aceptara, todos retomaron su camino hacia sus respectivos hogares.

**Con las chicas…**

Ayame y Sakura sonreían abiertamente a su compañera, quien aun se encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa por la "cita" que tendría con el Uzumaki, aunque agradecía que este le pidiera que llevara a sus dos mejores amigas a esta.

- Vaya Hina- chan… y yo que pensaba que Naruto era lento – comentó divertida la pelirosa.

- ¡Sa-Sakura- chan! – alegó avergonzada la ojiperla deteniéndose y las otras dos jóvenes también.

- Ya, tranquila Hina- chan y tú Sakura- chan no la molestes tanto, no ves que gracias a ellos tienes una "cita" con Sasuke- kun – pronunció con picardía la morena, ganándose una mirada acusatoria por parte de la Haruno – ¿Por qué me ves así? – la interrogó pensativa.

- No, nada… solo me preguntaba… ¿Qué hacían tú y Gaara- kun fuera de la sala de castigo? ¬ ¬ – ante esto la Inuzuka se ruborizó.

- Umm es verdad, después que Gaara –kun se fue tu lo seguiste Ayame- chan – explicó la Hyuuga, mirando a la ojicafé.

- É-Él y y-yo… na-nada – articuló con nerviosismo la interrogada.

- Seguramente hicieron "nada" – comentó sarcástica la ojijade – además tu también formas parte de la cita del viernes – agregó sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Bueno este… siguiendo con lo anterior… ¿viste lo guapo que esta Sasuke- kun? – mencionó cambiando el tema y de paso los roles.

- S-Sí – formuló nerviosa, Ayame la interrogó con una mirada de "me ocultas algo" – está bien, les diré – finalizó mientras su amiga sonreía de forma pícara.

Volviendo a caminar Sakura les contó lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, Hinata y Ayame la felicitaron, y de paso la pelirosa recordó lo el "plan" que le había comentado al Akasuna.

- Oye Ayame… me harías ¿un favor? – la morena asintió sonriente – puedes ser la novia de Sasori – habló haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué yo qué? – expresó sorprendida – Hina- chan ¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo? – la peliazul asintió – ¿acaso el beso de Sasuke- kun te dejo mal? – dijo mientras una cascada de lagrimas caía por sus ojos.

- Ya está bien, si no quieres solo di NO, pero no digas eso… Ayame- chan – articuló avergonzada, y su amiga rió – no te rías – dijo aparentemente molesta.

- P-Pero Sakura- chan… ¿por qué le preguntas eso a Ayame- chan? – interrogó sorprendida Hinata.

- Verán lo que pasa es que Sasori quiere darle celos a Shion y no se me ocurre otra persona, a menos que… – hizo una pausa y miró a la ojiperla – te lo pidiera a ti Hinata- chan – esta pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

- _"Si lo hago Naruto- kun podría pensar que…, pero por otro lado…"_ – se cuestionó la Hyuuga, pero alguien interrumpió su reflexión.

- Está bien… acepto – respondió Ayame después de meditarlo unos segundos – _"no dejaré que Naruto piense mal de ti… Hinata- chan"_ – pensó mirando a la mencionada.

La ojijade sonrió y agradeció a su amiga, Hinata también le agradeció, Ayame podía ser difícil de convencer, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigas no dejaría que ninguna saliera mal si ella podía evitarlo.

**Con los chicos…**

Caminaban en silencio, un silencio incomodo para el rubio quien no poseía tanta paciencia como para callarse por todo el camino, además había algo en sus amigos que lo inquietaba.

- Oigan – los dos chicos lo miraron interrogantes – ¿Ustedes creen que actué como un Baka frente a Hina- chan? – soltó de pronto dejando impresionado al pelinegro y al aguamarina, este último no lo hizo notar.

- Lo normal Naruto, lo normal – articuló el pelinegro palmoteándole la espalda a su compañero.

- ¿Y qué significa "lo normal" exactamente? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

- Lo normal… es lo normal – al ver que el ojiazul arqueaba una ceja añadió – me refiero a que no pasaste al nivel "supra" Baka, sino que te quedaste en el nivel Baka solamente.

- Deberías decirle las cosas en términos que Naruto entienda y no confundirlo más – habló de pronto el Sabaku no. Naruto lo miro zorrudo.

- Gaara tiene razón dobe, tú solo logras hacer que mis neuronas trabajen exceso de horas – comentó con inocencia, mientras el pelinegro lo miraba arqueando una ceja.

- Eso deberían hacer más a menudo tus neuronas o mejor dicho la neurona que tienes en eso que traes pegado al cuello que se llama "cabeza" – comentó sarcástico el Uchiha.

- _"Aquí vamos otra vez"_ – se dijo a sí mismo Gaara, anticipándose a el conflicto, pero en vez de eso se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

- Pero esa "neurona" que tengo en la cabeza es la que te hizo una cita con Sakura- chan – mencionó haciendo que las mejillas del pelinegro adquirieran un imperceptible sonrojo, que el Uzumaki no notó, pero Gaara sí.

- Si, no tienes para que decirlo…, de todas formas no voy a ir – informó con voz seria y cortante.

- Yo tampoco – pronunció la ronca voz del pelirrojo, Naruto los miró a ambos.

- Pe-pero ¡no me pueden hacer eso! – exclamó el rubio con una cascada de lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si podemos – hablaron al unísono el Uchiha y el aguamarina.

- No, ustedes me lo deben – ante esto ambos chicos lo miraron interrogantes – Tú Sasuke por no ayudarnos en la pelea y tú Gaara me lo debes por dejarte mi departamento – formuló un tanto dolido y molesto a sus amigos.

- Está bien, pero solo lo hago por eso ¿entendido? – dijo el pelinegro mirando al rubio quien sonrió zorrudo.

- Bien Sasuke estas dentro – miró al Sabaku no – ¿tú qué dices Gaara? – el pelirrojo suspiró y asintió - ¡qué bien! ¡Dattebayo! – gritó eufórico el ojiazul.

El resto del camino se hizo corto, debido a que un grupo de fanáticas los siguieron, pero lograron llegar a la casa del Uchiha a salvo.

- Vaya, ya era hora que llegaran – mencionó el Itachi quien se encontraba en la cocina con Ten-ten preparando algo de comer – ¡Gaara! Que sorpresa… ¿regresas a la banda, te echaron de tu casa o qué? – comentó divertido el manager del grupo.

- Hola – respondió dándole la mano al mayor de los Uchihas.

- jejejeje, a Gaara no lo pueden echar de su casa, vive en el que ERA mi departamento – aclaró el ojiazul sentándose en la mesa, al pelirrojo lo ignoró.

- Supe que Kankuro obtuvo una beca en la universidad de Suna – el aguamarina asintió – y que tu hermana Temari estudia en la universidad de Konoha – habló con normalidad, en tanto colocaba los platos en la mesa.

- Sí, Kankuro se fue hace un año, Temari se queda en una de la habitaciones de la universidad, aunque dice que los fines de semana y festivos vendrá a casa a "cuidarme", fastidiarme mejor dicho – explicó el ex integrante del grupo.

- Vaya, vaya, me alegro, ¿a ti como te va? – lo interrogó amable el pelinegro.

- Como siempre – Itachi comprendió al instante, esa era la forma en la que el chico decía bien.

Luego de eso se sentaron todos en la mesa a comer, conversaron temas triviales, comentaron sobre el ajetreado día que habían pasado gracias a algunos chicos y chicas de la escuela, la pelea, el castigo y la "reunión" que tendrían el viernes (aunque no dijeron con quien). Las horas se les hicieron cortas, Gaara regresó hacia su apartamento a eso de las 9: 30 p.m. Una vez que Itachi y Naruto se fueran a dormir, Ten-ten y Sasuke se quedaron hablando un poco sobre los sucesos, después de pasar tantos años juntos se tenían plena confianza para contarse "todo".

- Neji me besó – confesó la castaña a su amigo, quien la miró como anticipando lo sucedido.

- Yo lo veía venir – comentó divertido el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? – le preguntó, sabía que su amigo no era un experto en el tema, pero siempre sabía cómo aconsejarla.

- Solo debes hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto es no hacer sufrir a Neji y no hacerte daño a ti misma – pronunció serio cruzándose de brazos.

- Gracias, Sasuke – articuló besando su mejilla, el chico sonrió de medio lado – Ten-ten – la llamó antes de que ella fuera a su cuarto – hoy… cuando volví por mi cuaderno – la chica se sentó al lado de él para escucharlo.

- ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame, cuéntame – dijo interesada en el tema.

- Bueno sin querer me resbale y choque con Sakura – la castaña lo miró interrogante – y… sin querer… la besé – reveló dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta.

- Pero solo fue un accidente Sasuke – esclareció la joven, pero el Uchiha volvió a hablar.

- Lo sé, pero… sentí algo extraño, como un… escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo – admitió el pelinegro sonrojándose.

- Nunca te había visto así – comentó el moreno arqueó una ceja – sonrojado – agregó sonriéndole - ¿ella te gusta? – preguntó de pronto

- No lo sé, hay algo en mi cabeza que no me deja pensar claramente – manifestó retomando su seriedad habitual.

- Ya veo… "S.H" ¿verdad? – adivinó. El chico asintió – sigue tu propio consejo… y haz lo que es correcto – se levantó del sofá – buenas noches – se despidió para irse a dormir, el Uchiha hizo lo mismo.

- Ten-ten – la susodicha volteó – gracias… y buenas noches – pronunció, la castaña sonrió para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

**Al Día siguiente…**

Las del grupito se encontraban sentadas en la escalera que daba al segundo piso, – ya que aun no entraban a clases – comentando sobre lo bien que se la habían pasado de compras (eso hicieron luego de salir de la escuela), pero su plática se vio interrumpida por un chico.

- ¡Kariiiin! – gritó Suigetsu quien corrió hasta ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Baka? – lo interrogó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño – estamos en algo importante – agregó.

- Te encantará saber lo que ciertas personas hicieron fuera del horario de clases – habló misterioso el joven, captando la atención de las demás.

- ¡¿Quienes? habla Suigetsu – articuló la rubia, con curiosidad.

El peliceleste sacó su teléfono del bolso que traía, Karin le arrebató el aparato de las manos y comenzó a ver foto por foto, pero todas eran del chico posando para el celular.

- ¿Venías a mostrarnos tus tontas fotos? – comentó Ino fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Busca bien, están más adelante – comenzó a buscar lo que deseaba, hasta que lo encontró – aquí están – formuló dándole el artefacto a Karin. Ino, Shion y Matsuri observaron las imágenes sorprendidas.

La primera mostraba a Ayame "besando a Gaara", Matsuri se enfureció, la segunda mostraba a Sasuke sobre Sakura y los pies de Sasori, Karin apretó el teléfono con rabia, la siguiente mostraba a Neji besando a Ten-ten, Ino le dio una patada a la pared, y en la última foto se veía a Naruto sobre Hinata, Shion explotó de ira.

- ¡ AAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó la rubia, haciendo que todos los que pasaban por ahí, la miraran extrañados.

- ¡MALDITAS ZORRAAAS! – gritaron el cuarteto al unísono.

- ¡Cálmense!, ¡Si no quieren que la Drª. Tsunade las castigue! – manifestó con molestia al ver la reacción de la foto en la pelirroja.

- ¡Tú cállate! – hablaron al unísono nuevamente. Se miraron entre ellas.

- ¿Qué haremos? – interrogó Ino al ver la mirada de malicia que pusieron sus compañeras – _"tengo pensadas varias opciones para ti, Ten-ten"_ – se decía mientras que se imaginaba las formas de hacer sufrir a la castaña.

- Ya verán esas rameras… – dijo Matsuri con la ira dominando su mirada y sus palabras – _"en la clase de deportes… serás MÍA Ayame" _– pensó maliciosa la castaña.

- Si se meten con TeNaSa… – pronunció Shion con la misma mirada que Matsuri – _"no te saldrás con la tuya mosquita muerta"_ – proyectó en su mente.

- Se meten con nosotras – finalizó Karin riendo de forma maquiavélicas – _"Ya verás peli-teñida lo que te espera, Sasuke- kun es MÍO, solo MÍO"_ – meditó perversamente la chica.

- _"Ellas dan miedo"_ – pensó Suigetsu, quien poco a poco se alejó de ellas, dejando su celular el manos de Karin.

**Continuará*****

**N/A: **¡MIL DISCULPAS! Sé que he tardado mucho y en verdad lo siento ¡de veras!, me molesta no poder actualizar seguido. Espero que les haya gustado, ya ven que dije que besarían a alguien (muevo las cejas). Bueno tengo que darles una buena y una mala noticia: **Las malas: **NO podre actualizar hasta el 23 de julio (antes estoy en "periodo de exámenes"). **Las buenas: **tendré dos semanas de vacaciones, dedicas especialmente a actualizar más seguido todos mis fics y a –posiblemente- subir otros wiii xD.

**PD:** si alguien se cambia el nombre, por favor avise ¿sí? n.n

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: las del "grupito" están planeando algo malo. **¿Qué será lo que harán?, ¿resultara el "plan" de Sakura?, ¿Neji y Ten-ten se volverán novios?, ¿Cómo tomó Suigetsu esas fotos? y ¿Qué ocurrirá el viernes de Karaoke en Ichiraku?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco los primeros reviews de:

**Mazii-chan****: **agradezco tu opinión y no me entristece para nada, la verdad me hace motivarme a mejorar =D ¡de veras!, espero que este capí si te haya gustado. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Espero tu review. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tania56: **Me alegra que te gustara n.n, lamento haber demorado, pero los estudios puff, en fin muchísimas gracias de verdad y bueno sigue leyendo que se pondrá mejor ¡de veras! te espero en el próx. Capi. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Naminaruxtsubahina****:** te pido las disculpas pertinentes por la tardanza, espero que te haya ido bien en el instituto :), bueno muchas, mil gracias por el apoyo ¡de veras!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**.-Eemo.-.****: **muchísimas gracias por el review, gracias por aclarármelo :D. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi, lamento la demora y gracias por todo el apoyo ¡de veras!. Te leo en el próx. ¿verdad?. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**P****ilikali****: **Muchas gracias, espero tener tu review, en otros capítulos, lamento haber tardado mucho ¡de veras!. Gracias por leerme y dejar review. Cuídate, te leo en el próx. Adiosito n.n

**10xXx10****: **Gracias por el review :) y lamento la espera, agradezco el apoyo y espero que estés en el próx.. ¡de veras!, espero que tus sospechas hayan acertado xD y espero que el capí te haya gustado, ya ves que Neji si es un chico que se la juega ;) siii. Bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Cerezo-negro: **Bueno primero te agradezco que leas mi historia y que me dejes review y tu inner es un amor xD ¡de veras!, como ya lo había mencionado (a otra lectora) Ayame salió de alguna parte de mi cabeza, en un momento de locura momentánea jejejeje, en cuanto a Neji prefiero que hable un poco, pero él es más de acciones (como te habrás dado cuenta en lo que leíste), que bueno que hicieras lo de las cadenas (si lo hiciste antes de leer el fic, créeme que me asusta la coincidencia y si fue después de leerlo me siento alagada n.n). Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Konsu- chan: **gracias por el review ¡de veras!, espero que te haya gustado este capí, y la inner de Sakura pues se aparece sin previo aviso (tendré que tener cuidado, en una de esas me quiere matar a mí por escribir de Sasuke miedo). En fin te espero en el próx. Cuídate, nos leemos. Adiosito.

**Heero Kusanagi****: **mil gracias por el review, lamento que hayas esperado tanto, espero haberlo compensado con este capítulo ¡de veras!, espero leer que te pareció. Y nuevamente gracias por el apoyo que me has dado n.n. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **espero saber que te pareció ¡de veras!, lamento la tardanza, ya explique los estudios puff, gracias por el apoyo y por leerme. Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Kimiko****: **Si que le continuo Kimi- chan (si te puedo decir asi?), espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero tenerte en los próximos ¡de veras! n.n. Bueno espero tu review, gracias por leer mi fic. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Dika no Sora: **muchas gracias por el apoyo ¡de veras!, espero no te hayas aburrido de esperar y espero haberte compensado con este capítulo. Gracias por todo n.n, espero tu review. Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Zack Dark: **gracias por el apoyo y el review, espero que este capí haya valido la espera ¡de veras! y en este Naruto si que se lució xD y los demás también. Espero que estés en el próximo. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Dollin pop****: **Muchas graaaacias, por estar en los capítulos y espero que te haya gustado éste, en verdad me tome un tiempo en hacerlo pero ya quedó :). Espero tu review. Cuídate mucho. Adiosito n.n

**Naru11: **un millón degracias por el apoyo, espero tu review y agradezco que me leas ¡De veras¡ n.n, espero que capítulo te guste, para eso esperaré tu review. Bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tsukihime: **espero que te haya gustado, como veras esto se pondrá tensooo por las del "grupito" ¡de veras!. Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. Te espero en el próx. Cuídate. Adiosito n.n

**Skuld Dark****: **espero tenerte en este capi y espero te haya agradado, se que tarde mucho, millones de años, pero ya está y espero que lo leas, gracias por todo. Te espero en el próx. Capí ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**ViirY****,** **Hatake Nabiki****, ****kassi-tsukihime****, ****Cleo-656****, ,** **LennaParis****, ****Deltaporsiempre****, LiL EmO, Ayame2009, Jay-Dope, etc. Espero tenerlos siempre n.n **

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	11. Chapter 11

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste.

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

El timbre de entrada a clases sonó, todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivos salones, en la sala de los chicos se encontraba Shizune quien es la maestra de biología (ciencias), mientras que en el salón de las chicas estaba Iruka, en ambos grupos las horas se pasaron lentas, pero pronto el timbre del receso sonó.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG! – se escuchó el timbre, anunciando el primer receso.

En todos los salones gritaban de felicidad, con prisa todos salieron de éstos para aprovechar su momento de libertad, aunque esta vez para ciertos chicos era diferente.

- ¡Al fin! – expresó con felicidad Naruto, ante las miradas de sus dos amigos.

- Oye baka, la escuela no es tan terrible – habló el Uchiha restándole importancia.

- Para ti no lo será, pero para mí sí ¡Dattebayo! – articuló zorrudo en tanto se cruzaba de brazos.

- Yo los dejo – habló de pronto el Sabaku no.

- Está bien, nos vemos al rato – respondió el Uzumaki, con tranquilidad – _"de seguro irá a la biblioteca"_ – pensó.

- Oye Naruto – lo llamó, el rubio lo miró dudoso – ¿no te molesta? – preguntó mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela y se sentaban en una de las bancas, más de alguna chica suspiró al verlo y otras se desmayaron de la emoción.

- ¿Qué cosa? – interrogó el ojiazul sumamente confundido.

- Lo de… ¿Sakura? – ante esto Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, acaso su amigo estaba… ¿preocupado?

- No – respondió tranquilamente – ¿por qué debería molestarme? – contrarrestó el joven, sabía que su amigo no era de expresarse mucho y que le preguntara eso era por "algo".

- Porque tú has estado enamorado de ella…, desde que tengo memoria – comentó el pelinegro, su amigo rió.

- Sabes Sasuke – el pelinegro arqueó una ceja – sé que sonará tonto lo que te voy a decir, pero – hizo una pausa – ayer estuve pensando en eso y… las cosas siempre han sido iguales, Sakura- chan jamás se fijó en mí – confesó el rubio con total calma.

- Además se que ella está enamorada de cierto chico ¬ ¬ – hizo un alto – y mi "amor" por ella era solo algo infantil, si te lo preguntas, ya no siento más que amistad por ella – reveló ante la mirada de comprensión del Uchiha, sabía de antemano que el chico estaba siendo honesto.

- Gracias – dijo de pronto Sasuke, sorprendiendo al rubio.

- No hay de qué ¡Dattebayo! – formuló con euforia el ojiazul.

**En otro lado…**

Las chicas estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando escucharon a Ten-ten gritarles a sus espaldas, el trío volteó.

- Hola Ten-ten – saludaron las tres chicas al unísono.

- Hola – respondió la castaña, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo… malo Ten-ten- san? – la interrogó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

- No, yo solo… quería disculparme – manifestó con arrepentimiento marcado en su tono de voz.

- ¿Di-disculparte? – preguntaron las jóvenes al unísono.

- ¿Por qué? – interrogó amablemente la morena.

- Por mi comportamiento… ayer… – fue interrumpida por una de las chicas.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?, ¿sí? – consultó la Haruno, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de las muchachas.

- Sé que me he mostrado… fría y distante – admitió Ten-ten mirando a las chicas sentadas a su lado – créanme que no lo hago por maldad, sino más bien… – no terminó a completar la frase cuando Ayame la interrumpió.

- Porque tienes miedo de que las personas que estén a tu lado sean falsas ¿verdad? – habló la ojicafé, la castaña asintió.

- No deberías preocuparte, además te entendemos – mencionó la pelirosa, sonriéndole.

- Gracias – dijo la integrante de la banda, para luego sonreírles abiertamente.

- No… hay nada que agradecer… ¿amigas? – pronunció algo cohibida la peliazul.

- Amigas – afirmó la castaña, aunque las chicas ignoraban a cierta persona que las observaba.

**Mientras en otro lugar…**

Las chicas del "grupito" se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que se hallaba en el patio. Estaban planeando cómo hacer para vengarse.

- Oigan – habló con autoridad Karin, poniéndose de pié.

- ¿Qué sucede? – interrogaron al unísono las chicas aun sentadas en el césped.

- ¿Tienen ya ideada alguna estrategia? – interrogó bastante interesada.

- ¡Claro! – respondieron Ino y Shion con emoción ante lo que planearon.

- ¿Y tú… Matsuri? – interrogó con fastidio, arqueando una ceja.

- Aun lo estoy pensando – confesó la castaña, sus tres amigas la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

- Matsuri, Matsuri…, si sigues así esa mocosa te quitará a Gaara – ante la sola mención de aquello la mirada de la chica pareció arder – así está mejor – agregó satisfecha la pelirroja.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG! – el timbre de entrada sonó.

El segundo periodo pasó rápido, con Kurenai en la sala de los chicos y Anko en el salón de las chicas, las clases eran interesantes para ambos y por ello el tiempo se pasó volando.

El segundo receso sonó dando le paso a tan esperado momento, todos felices, algunos hablando, otros jugando, comiendo, etc.

Con las chicas todo estaba normal, hasta que apareció Sasori, la pelirosa sabía de antemano a que venía, así que se llevó a Ayame con ella, dejando a Ten-ten y Hinata solas. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que cierto chico ojiperla les hiciera compañía.

- Hola Hinata- sama, Ten-ten- chan – saludo caballerosamente el Hyuuga.

- Hola… N-Neji – respondió algo nerviosa la castaña.

- Ten-ten- chan… ummm… yo olvidé que tenía algo pendiente, con su permiso – se excusó haciendo una reverencia, aunque su primo sabía que la joven mentía, aunque agradecía mentalmente.

- Neji yo… – trató de decir algo, pero el chico la interrumpió.

- Necesito que me respondas algo – articuló serio el ojiperlado, la muchacha lo miró dudosa.

- ¿Qué co-cosa? – lo cuestionó con más nervios y sonrojándose al ver lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana? – la interrogó muy serio, ella no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó más.

**Con Sakura…**

Se encontraban dentro de la sala de arte (esta quedaba abierta todo el día), el Akasuna miraba a la ojijade, esperando que esta hablara.

- Bien, Ayame es quien te ayudará con él plan – sentenció la Haruno ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sasori – ¿por qué miras así? – cuestionó la joven con algo de molestia.

- No es nada – mintió, la verdad es que no se esperaba que la Inuzuka lo ayudara, más sabiendo todo lo que él le había hecho.

- Yo los dejo solos para que conversen el "plan" – formuló dirigiéndose a la puerta, Ayame la miró suplicando para que se quedara (Sasori no vio ya que la chica le dio la espalda).

Pero fue en vano, la Haruno se había marchado dejándolos solos – _"¿por qué a mí?"_ – se cuestionó mentalmente la morena.

La pelirosa salió del lugar, caminó hacia donde se encontraban antes, pero observó que Neji y Ten-ten estaban solos – _"¿Dónde está Hina- chan?"_ – se preguntó a sí misma.

Comenzó a Mirar, por aquí y por allá, hasta que dio con su paradero, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos, corrió hasta ella.

- ¡Hina- chan! – gritó, la aludida se giró para verla y se detuvo.

- Sakura- chan y ¿Ayame- chan? – la interrogó al no ver a su amiga por ningún lado.

- Está con Sasori arreglando un "asunto" – articuló despreocupada, la Hyuuga entendió a que se refería – Hina- chan, ¿no has visto a Sasuke- kun y Naruto? – preguntó de pronto.

- S-si – contestó mientras un adorable rubor cubría sus mejillas – están en el patio – informó, ya que minutos antes los había visto.

Ambas se encaminaron hasta el lugar, en efecto los mencionados estaban en una banca, por lo que notaban platicando, se sentaron en la ancha escalera que daba hacia el interior del recinto.

**Con Naruto…**

Se encontraban en el mismo lugar que el receso anterior, estaba sentado junto a su mejor amigo, aunque encontraba raro que la chica del grupo no estuviera con ellos.

- Oye ¿dónde estará Ten-ten? – dijo zorrudo el rubio, su acompañante solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Si serás ciego, Baka – al decir esto el Uchiha le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba la chica, estaba con Neji, el ojiazul sonrió.

- Parece que entre ellos las cosas van bien – comentó divertido el Uzumaki, pero pronto su miraba pareció brillar al ver a cierta ojiazul.

- Parece que Hinata- chan tiene un admirador – esclareció el pelinegro, pero su comentario hizo que Naruto se molestara.

- ¿Quien?, dime – preguntó molesto mirando a quien podría ser el supuesto admirador de la Hyuuga, Sasuke se golpeó en la cara.

- Tú sí que eres Usuratonkachi – articuló con sarcasmo el pelinegro – me refiero a TI – añadió poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

- ¡Oh!..., UN MOMENTO ¡¿qué yo qué? – expresó mirando ceñudo a su amigo y cruzándose de brazos.

- Que TÚ eres ADMIRADOR de Hina- chan – repitió el pelinegro, con una media sonrisa – quien imaginaria que te terminaría por atraer la "chica rara" – lo último fue como un detonante para el rubio.

Ahora lo recordaba, Hinata Hyuuga, era la llamada por él mismo "chica rara", la joven que él nunca vio por estar pendiente de Sakura. La peliazul era esa chica tímida que nunca hablaba con él, salvo por alguna que otra palabra, ella era amiga de la Haruno, que siempre se escondía tras ella, la niña que era demasiado amable y rara por su extraña forma de ser y también recordaba que Sasuke y ella eran amigos, y ahora se acordaba de todo, si que era olvidadizo.

- _"Soy un Baka, ¡claro! Hinata era aquella esa chica tímida amable y rara…"_ – la voz de su compañero lo sacó de sí.

- Oye dobe, ¿estás ahí? – formuló el Uchiha dándole golpecitos en la cabeza al ojiazul.

- Si – respondió automáticamente el rubio.

- Es que acaso… ¿estabas pensando? 0.0– le dijo con un tono asustado – _"si dice que si, será el principio del apocalipsis"_ – se burló internamente.

- Si, ¿Por qué? ¬ ¬ – mencionó ofendido el rubio.

- No por nada – respondió tragándose su comentario y restándole importancia al asunto.

**Con Ten-ten…**

- Ummm… yo…– se quedó callada unos minutos.

- Tú… – susurró para ayudarla a continuar.

- Está… bien – respondió haciendo que Neji le sonriera

- Gracias – articuló besando la mejilla de la chica.

Como era de esperarse alguno de los "fans" de la castaña se pusieron celosos al ver la escena, pero no podían hacer escándalo, ya que si lo hacían la Drª. Tsunade los expulsaría.

**Con Ayame… **

- Así que… tú serás mi novia – comentó con un tono seductor, acercándose a ella, Ayame se tensó y frunció el ceño.

- Si, pero de MEN-TI-RA – aclaró con molestia, no le gustaba el modo de hablar del pelirrojo.

- Eso lo tengo claro, pero para que Shion nos crea tiene que haber caricias, abrazos y… besos – mencionó el Akasuna, pero la joven se quedó de piedra con lo de "besos".

- ¿Be-besos? O.O – expresó con sorpresa, el ojimiel rió por lo bajo – ¿de qué te ríes? – añadió enfadada, lo miró ceñuda.

- Es que por la cara que pusiste me haces pensar que no has besado a ningún chico – comentó divertido, ella se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó.

- C-claro q-que h-ee be-besado – mintió, estaba claro que no lo había hecho, pero no se lo iba a confesar a Sasori, el solo pensarlo la avergonzaba.

- Jajajajaja – rió abiertamente – vamos, se que mientes – hizo una pausa – se que quieres que mi primo sea el primero en besarte o ¿me equivoco? – la miró penetrante, la cara de Ayame adquirió un rojo intenso – _"eso es un sí"_ – se dijo a sí mismo el joven.

- Oye, hagamos un trato – habló serio, ella lo miro confundida.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? – consultó recuperando la compostura.

- Si mi primo te besa primero, ¿luego dejarías que yo lo haga? – los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

- ¿S-si Ga-Gaara- kun m-me be-besa primero? – pensó en voz alta, el Akasuna asintió – pues… s-sí, creo – habló aun confundida.

- Bien, entonces esperaré a que eso pase – formuló para luego salir de la sala – _"Aunque creo que pasará muy pronto"_ – pensó maliciosamente el pelirrojo.

Ayame se quedó pensando unos segundos, dubitativa abandonó el salón donde se hallaba, pero el timbre de entrada sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

Todos se dirigieron a sus salones las clases pasaron mucho más rápido que las anteriores, el timbre de la hora de almuerzo sonó insistente y más de uno que otro estómago se quejó.

La hora de almuerzo pasó sin complicaciones, los chicos de TeNaSa (incluido Gaara), almorzaron juntos en la cafetería, más de alguna chica se acercó para regalarles chocolates, tarjetas, dulces (de todo tipo), etc. Por lo menos era solo eso y no las chicas y chicos corriendo tras ellos como el día anterior.

Por otro lado las cosas con las chicas iban bien, almorzaron sin imprevistos en la cafetería cerca del grupo musical, sin embargo cuando algunas chicas y chicos se le acercaban a los jóvenes famosos, ellas trataban de ignorar el hecho, más Sakura que es la más irritable.

En un lugar ajeno las chicas de "grupito", recordaban sucesos pasados mientras comían en el jardín. Shion recordaba como conoció a "su" Naruto.

**Flash Back**

Estaba perdida tratando de encontrar la escuela (tenía 14 años), cuando de pronto vio a un chico con uniforme correr hacía ella. Lo paró en seco.

- Oye ¿eres de la escuela de Konoha? – le consultó, pero al ver lo hermoso que era, se quedó mirándolo unos minutos.

- Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? – interrogó el Naruto mientras trotaba en su lugar.

- Es que no sé dónde queda… ¿podrías… – pero la joven fue interrumpida.

- Mira solo… tienes que seguir derecho – retomo su carrera y giró la cabeza – ¡Te llevaría pero tengo prisa! – agregó.

**Flash Back End**

Luego de ese encuentro llegó a la escuela donde se hizo amiga de Ino y Karin, luego investigó sobre el rubio, su nombre, su grupo, su e-mail y también averiguó que tenía una banda, se hizo fan de ella y lo seguía a todas partes.

Matsuri recordaba el incidente que había tenido con la Inuzuka un par de años atrás, donde la había dejado como una tonta delante de Gaara.

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, ella había llegado en el segundo semestre (por eso no conoció a Shion), justo cuando Gaara había vuelto después de abandonar TeNaSa G1, él siempre estaba en la biblioteca y ella lo contemplaba en silencio. Pero esta vez era distinto, al lado de aguamarina estaba sentada una joven morena, quien lo miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba. Ella tomó el libro más cercano, lo abrió y fingió leer.

- "_Esa chica debe ser muy inteligente o ¿no se ha dado cuenta que el libro está al revés?"_ – pensó, pero sin querer las palabras salieron en un susurro que el pelirrojo escuchó.

El joven miró en dirección a la castaña y en efecto el libro que traía estaba al revés. Matsuri se sonrojó ante la mirada que Gaara sostenía en ella y vio que sonreía de medio lado. Ayame cerró el libro que traía y caminó hasta la chica.

- Si no quieres que él se dé cuenta de que lo miras… por lo menos disimula poniendo el libro derecho – le comentó en un susurró, pero las palabras no eran burlescas, eran más bien… sinceras.

Pero aun así la castaña se ofendió, entonces por eso el Sabaku no la miraba, por eso sonreía de medio lado, porque la tipa esa le había dicho que traía el libro dado vuelta.

**Flash Back End**

Ino recordaba las veces en las que Neji estuvo a punto de ceder, pero maldecía a Ten-ten por ser el "eterno amor" del Hyuuga, él solo tenía ojos para ella, pero la Yamanaka se encargaría de que esos ojos perla la miraran solo a ella, a NADIE más y si tenía que utilizar gente para lograr su cometido lo haría. Karin no recordaba, más bien pensaba en cómo sacarse a la "peli-teñida" del camino, tenía que encontrarle una debilidad, aunque en su interior se moría por golpearla por atreverse a besar a SU Sasuke.

El receso del almuerzo finalizó, dándole paso al último periodo de clases, las chicas tendrían deportes con Guy sensei, mientras que los chicos estarían con Kakashi en clases de idiomas (?), aunque este último no tenía muchas ganas de enseñar ese día.

- ¿Otra vez? – decía uno de los alumnos, que tenía un parecido a Sasuke.

- Apuesto a que llega tarde – dijo un chico de cabellos blancos.

- Yo apuesto a que no llega – se animó otro, y así sucesivamente. Pasaron 15 minutos.

- Hola muchachos – saludó el peliplateado sentándose en su puesto – llegan temprano – comentó sonriente (con la máscara no sé si sonríe o solo finge).

- ¡Usted es el que llega tarde! – gritó el Uzumaki, harto de la situación (ya lo conocía).

- Naruto, que gusto y… Sasuke para ti también lo mismo – articuló despreocupado – por cierto Naruto, los profesores no llegamos tarde – el rubio arqueó una ceja – los alumnos llegan temprano – ante esto más de la mitad de la sala cayó al suelo.

- ¿Y yo que dije? – comentó inocente el profesor encogiéndose de hombros.

- Kakashi- sensei ¿comenzará la clase o qué?, porque si no, yo me voy al patio a entrenar con Guy- sensei – aclaró un chico de cejas abundantes.

- ¡Genial!, sería un alumno menos, ¿alguien más desea seguirlo? – ante las palabras del Hatake más de uno quedó con una gotita en la cabeza, incluyendo Naruto.

- ¿Entonces puedo? – preguntó Lee, listo para salir corriendo al patio.

- Por mí pueden ir todos a la clase de deportes, enserio no me molesta – mencionó divertido haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se fueran.

Ante esa respuesta, todos los alumnos salieron del salón, estaba claro que el maestro no les haría clases, porque estaba "cansado" y no se quedaría dentro a "hacer nada", así que más de uno se dirigió al patio para ver a las chicas.

**Con la chicas…**

Se habían cambiado de ropa, estaban todas listas con su uniforme para deportes que consistía de una camiseta blanca con el cuello bordado de verde y unos símbolos (símbolo de Konoha) color negro alrededor del mismo, en la parte derecha tenía un bolsillo con el logo de la escuela, la parte inferior consistía de unos shorts negros con una franja verde a cada costado.

Calentaron primero, pero de pronto llegó Lee con un traje completamente verde, igual al que traía su profesor, quien al verlo solo lo integró en el grupo de las chicas (no iba a decirle que no).

- ¡Bien chicas! – articuló energético – primero correremos tres vueltas a la cancha – sentenció, algunas se quejaban, otras solo reían o asentía – comencemos – añadió

- ¡QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA… CHICAS! – gritaron eufóricos Rock Lee y Guy.

- Él sigue tan energético como siempre – comentó riendo la morena, haciendo reír a sus amigas también.

Todas comenzaron a correr, tres vueltas, si se podía, no era tan malo, pero mientras corrían las del "grupito", les tenían algo preparado y aprovecharían esas clases para hacerlo. Todo iba bien, hasta que comenzaron a competir, Karin quería ganarle a Sakura y para sacarla del camino hizo que esta se callera y se lastimara la rodilla, sus amigas y el maestro la socorrieron, pero el encarado les pidió a las demás que siguieran corriendo.

- Sakura- chan, no… te… muevas – formuló preocupada la peliazul.

- Ay, ay, ¡me dueleeee! – se quejaba la Haruno sosteniendo su rodilla y moviéndose en el suelo.

- Haruno- san, será mejor llevarla a la enfermería – pronunció el mayor, miró a unos chicos que pasaban por el lugar – ¡oigan, ustedes dos! – gritó llamando la atención de los jóvenes, quienes al ver la escena se acercaron preocupados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – articuló el pelinegro Sasuke.

- Necesito que lleven a Haruno- san a la enfermería – ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, y Sakura aun se quejaba.

- No hay problema – habló el Uzumaki acercándose junto a su compañero, para levantar a la pelirosa.

Pero el rubio se sorprendió, ya que el pelinegro la tomó en brazos (estilo de recién casados), para trasladarla al lugar donde recibiría ayuda. Al ver esto Karin pareció arder en llamas, mientras sus amigas trataban de calmarla. Hinata y Ayame siguieron en clases, ya que sabían que era lo mejor para su amiga.

**Con Sakura…**

El Uchiha se la llevó en tiempo récord a la sala de curas, ahí se encontraba Kabuto, quien la examinó detenidamente ante la vista de Sasuke (Naruto decidió dejarlo solo), para la suerte de la ojijade solo era un esguince que tardaría tal vez unos cinco días en mejorar, le colocó una bolsa de hielo y le pidió a ésta que la sostuviera, le dio un antiinflamatorio. Luego salió dejándola a cuidado del pelinegro, para ir a informarle a la Drª.

- Siento… que ha-ayas… – intentó continuar, pero el muchacho la interrumpió.

- No tienes que disculparte, además no es ninguna molestia para Naruto o para mí ¿verdad Naruto? – pronunció el Uchiha, sin percatarse de que su amigo ya no estaba – ¿Na-Naruto? – mencionó mirando a todos lados hasta fuera del lugar.

- Creo q-que s-se fu-fue – balbuceó la Haruno aun con el dolor a cuestas.

Pero no alcanzaron a decirse más, ya que el Yakushi llegó dándole la noticia de que tendría que irse a su casa –_"genial"_ – pensó irónica y es que a esas horas sus padres no estaban en casa y no podrían ir a buscarla ¿Qué haría ahora?, ni modo, tendría que esperar a que finalizaran las clases.

- ¿Sucede algo? – la interrogó el enfermero.

- Na-nada, solo que… mis padres aun no llegan y… – el pelinegro interrumpió la explicación de la chica.

- Si quieres yo te llevo, además Kakashi- sensei no está haciendo clases – mencionó como si nada, restándole importancia a su ofrecimiento.

- Gra-gracias… Sasuke- kun – respondió ella en un susurro, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**Con las chicas…**

Seguían en clases, ahora estaban en una especie de "circuito" que consistía de sentadillas-abdominales y flexiones de brazos, pero ciertas chicas estaban preocupadas por el estado de salud de su amiga, tanto Ayame como Hinata pensaban a cada segundo en ella y Ten-ten también estaba angustiada. De pronto llegó el hiperactivo chico rubio, quien fue a informarle al maestro Guy la situación de la pelirosa (éste había escuchado lo del esguince). Las chicas escucharon esto y se aliviaron, por lo menos su amiga estaba bien. Hinata miró su reloj marcaban las 2:50 p.m, aun faltaba poco más de una hora (salían a las 4:00 p.m) para retirarse.

- Ayame- chan – la aludida la miró mientras hacían sentadillas – ¿tu… crees que… Sakura- chan esté bien… sin nosotras? – preguntó de pronto haciendo dudar a la chica a su lado.

- No lo sé, pero… conociendo lo que la Drª. Tsunade hace en esos casos…, de seguro la manda al instante a… su casa con... alguien – contestó algo pensativa Ayame mientras seguía con sus ejercicios.

- Ummm – Hinata no dijo más, tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

**Mientras tanto…**

Sasuke había ido al "camarín" de las chicas para sacar las cosas de Sakura del casillero, no le gustaba la idea de llegar y meterse en sus cosas, a parte estaba el hecho de que era el camarín de CHICAS y eso en cierto modo lo hacía sentirse algo avergonzado, mas no le prestó atención a sus pensamientos y sacó todas las pertenencias de la Haruno, luego de eso se dirigió a la oficina de la Drª. para informarle que él sería quien llevaría a la pelirosa a su casa, ésta solo le dio su autorización para retirarse antes del término de horario. Caminó hasta la sala donde tenía sus cosas, pero hay lo esperaba un chico rubio.

- ¿Qué pasó con Sakura- chan? – lo interrogó de la nada el ojiazul sentado en la mesa del pelinegro.

- Tú… – el joven lo miró ceñudo – ¡me dejaste con ella a propósito baka! – lo acusó tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

- Cálmate dobe – articuló haciendo que el Uchiha lo soltara.

- Esta bien – contestó ya más clamado – _"te juro que esta me la pagas… Usuratonkachi"_ – pensó con malicia el chico.

- ¿Y, a que vienes? – consultó zorrudo con un deje de inocencia en su voz el rubio.

- Vengo por mis cosas – decretó serio el pelinegro, sin darle importancia.

- Ve con ella, luego yo me llevo tus cosas – mencionó con una zorruda sonrisa, Sasuke solo asintió.

- Gracias… baka – formuló antes de abandonar el salón.

Se dirigió a la sala donde la ojijade lo esperaba, él le entregó sus pertenencias y la hizo que se subiera en su espalda (estilo caballito), una vez hecho se dirigieron a la casa de la Haruno. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, nunca se imaginó que estaría en esa situación con Sasuke… su "eterno amor". Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra en todo el trayecto. Al llegar al hogar de la chica, esta le dio las llaves al pelinegro, quien aun con ella en la espalda, abrió la puerta y la dejó sentada en un sofá con el pie levantado (con un cojín).

- Muchas… gracias – susurró la ojijade, mas el Uchiha la escuchó.

- Ya te lo dije, no es molestia – le aclaró el pelinegro sentándose en un sillón cerca de ella.

- Ya… puedes irte…, no quiero quitarte tu… – para sorpresa de la sonrojada Haruno, el joven la interrumpió mirándola de forma penetrante.

- Ya lo dije, además esperaré hasta que tus padres lleguen – sentenció, Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, Sasuke se debatía entre la idea de decirle algo, pero unas iniciales en su mente interferían. Así se quedaron de cayados y solo mirándose hasta que llegó la madre de la pelirosa.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó asustada – ¿Qué pasó? Y… ¿por qué está el chico que te vuelve loca aquí? – cuestionó la mujer, pero las últimas palabras hicieron que la Haruno se sonrojara sobremanera.

- ¡MAMÁ! – articuló avergonzada, miró a Sasuke quien solo sonrió de medio lado – Sa-Sasuke- kun… n-no to-tomes e-en cu-cuenta… – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el Uchiha.

- No te preocupes – articuló poco interesando.

Su madre la miraba esperando una respuesta, Sakura explicó lo sucedido, claro que omitió que Karin la había empujado, no quería tener problemas, al parecer su mamá le creyó. Agradeció al chico ofreciéndole quedarse a cenar, pero este rechazo la oferta excusándose, luego de eso se retiró.

**En otro lugar…**

Las clases ya acababan y todas se dirigían a cambiarse de ropa, las que se retiraron primero fueron Ino, Karin, Shion y Matsuri. Al no ver a nadie en el lugar Shion sacó de su bolsillo un relicario que la morena siempre traía.

- Mira lo que tengo, con esto será suficiente para vengarte de ella Matsuri – la alentó la rubia.

- _"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"_ – se dijo a sí misma la muchacha mientras la rubia le entregaba el objeto. La castaña escondió la cadena cuando vio entrar a algunas de sus compañeras.

Mientras que Hinata, Ayame y Ten-ten fueron a saber de su amiga. No obstante terminaron enterándose por Naruto de la situación, luego de eso fueron directo a los camarines, se cambiaron de ropa y se encaminaron a la salida, junto a Neji, Kiba y Shino, pero Ayame no se dio cuenta hasta que salió de la escuela que no llevaba su collar.

- ¡Diablos! – articuló deteniéndose, ante la mirada de confusión de los demás – lo siento, tengo que volver, olvidé algo – pronunció un tanto angustiada.

- ¿Quieres… que te acompañe Ayame- chan? – preguntó indecisa la peliazul.

- Esta… bien Hina- chan – respondió con una sonrisa la morena. Hinata le devolvió el gesto.

- Pero… Hina… – no pudo continuar, ya que algo en su interior se lo impidió – está bien, deme su mochila – ante esto la muchacha obedeció.

- Ayame, dame tu bolso, yo lo llevo – habló con amabilidad el Inuzuka.

- Gracias – pronunciaron al unísono, dándole el objeto cada cual a su primo. Kiba solo sonrió.

- Nos vemos chicos – dijo la ojicafé, despidiéndose de todos con la mano.

En pocos minutos llegaron hasta el camarín de chicas (ya eran las 4:45 p.m), observaron todo el lugar y… nada, Ayame abrió su casillero de seguro estaría allí. Pero no estaba, en su lugar había una nota.

"_Si quieres recuperar tu relicario… Dirígete SOLA a la piscina de la escuela, ahí me encontraras para devolvértelo_

_Anónimo"_

- _"Que extraño"_ – se dijo a sí misma, pero no le prestó atención, era más importante para ella recuperar su "tesoro".

- Será mejor hacer lo que la nota dice, Hina- chan… ¿me esperas? – le preguntó obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Llegó al lugar que le indicaron, la piscina de la escuela era enorme, estaba cercada y al lado de esta estaban las canchas (dos incluyendo la donde hacían deportes), lo que le llamó la atención a la joven era que estaba abierta, cuando siempre a esa hora la mantenían con llave, pasó ese detalle por alto y entró en el lugar, buscó con la mirada a quien había escrito la nota, pero no había nadie más que ella ahí.

- Quien que me haya hecho esa broma es muy cruel – pronunció en voz alta, por si el bromista se encontraba cerca.

- Si, lo somos – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ustedes… – mencionó con rabia la Inuzuka, apuntándolas. Shion y Matsuri se encontraban sujetando la puerta.

- Buscabas esto – habló la castaña mostrándole el relicario que Ayame tanto apreciaba.

- ¡Tú me lo robaste!, ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! – exigió aproximándose a las jóvenes.

- YO NO TE ROBÉ NADA – aclaró Matsuri frunciendo el ceño.

- A TI se te CAYÓ… IDIOTA – explicó la rubia, enfadada mientras empujaba a la chica.

- Auch… siento lo que dije… ¿podrías dármelo? – mencionó arrepentida la joven estirando su mano.

Ambas chicas rieron y se miraron con complicidad, Matsuri sacó una especie de silbato y lo sopló, en pocos segundos un perro de mediana estatura, pero de apariencia tenebrosa llegó al lugar.

- Ten – dijo lanzándole el artículo – puedes quedártelo y… a él también – le dijo la ojicafé refiriéndose al collar y al perro.

Las dos integrantes del "grupito" salieron del lugar y cerraron la puerta del cercado con candado, dejando a Ayame sola con el animal.

- Disfrútalo – formularon las dos muchachas, dejando sola a la pelicafé.

El can le ladraba y se aproximaban a ella, no era que la chica tuviera miedo del perro, la Inuzuka se había criado con ellos, pero la mascota de Matsuri había mostrado un gran odio hacia ella desde que lo conoció. La joven trataba de calmarlo con palabras y movimientos, pero en un intento por salir Ayame quedó cerca del borde de la piscina.

**Dentro de la escuela…**

Hinata esperaba a su amiga, pero no contó con que Shion la viera y de paso se "vengara". La rubia caminó hasta la ojiperla, esta solo se hizo a un lado para que pasara, no obstante la chica la intimidó acorralándola entre los casilleros y la pared.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿no es la mosquita muerta? – habló sarcásticamente, mirándola ceñuda – tu amiguita la está pasando bien nadando con los perros – comentó con malicia.

- _"Ayame- chan… ¿nadando?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente – Shi-Shion- san… y-yo s-solo… y-yo no-no q-quiero… p-problemas – balbuceó con un hilillo de voz, agachando la cabeza, para que la joven la dejase tranquila y poder ir en busca de su amiga.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de meterte con MI Naruto – mencionó poniendo énfasis en "su", abrió su bolso y sacó lo que parecía un frasco.

- Shion… ¿q-que vas a hacer? – interrogó sorprendida la castaña que se hallaba tras ella.

- ¿No queda claro?, vengarme – pronunció para luego sacar una pastilla y una botella con agua – abre la boca grande – mencionó agarrando las mejillas de la Hyuuga para hacer que abriera la boca.

La chica trataba de luchar para no tomar aquel fármaco ("Ibuprofeno") sabía que si lo ingería su alergia al medicamento le causaría graves consecuencias. Sin embargo Shion estaba enterada de la reacción que eso le podía causar a la peliazul. Los esfuerzos de la ojiperla fueron en vano, la hizo tragarse la píldora y luego de eso la soltó dejándola tirada en el suelo. Luego de eso las dos chicas abandonaron el lugar.

La rubia sonreía triunfante ante la situación había ayudado a Matsuri a vengarse y de paso ella se vengaría de la "mosquita muerta" esa sí que era una venganza, aunque en su mente se preguntaba ¿desde cuándo Sasori tiene tan buenas ideas?, Sin embargo en el interior la castaña no estaba tan contenta como parecía.

**Con Naruto…**

Gaara se encontraba junto a Naruto en la biblioteca, el primero había dejado olvidado apagar la laptop donde se guardaba la información de los libros utilizados, el rubio lo acompañó ya que no quería irse solo (había dejado a Ten-ten irse con los demás para no estropear nada). Una vez apagado el equipo ambos jóvenes salieron, se dirigieron a la salida, pero sin querer se toparon con la peliazul quien parecía estar enferma.

- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS? – articuló desconcertado el rubio, corrió junto a su amigo para socorrer a la Hyuuga.

- Hinata… – el pelirrojo se quedó estático, aquella reacción en su amiga, era causada por cierto antibiótico.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA GAARA?, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ ASÍ? – interrogó el rubio al ver que Hinata apenas podía respirar, la sostenía en brazos.

- A-Aya-me-… chan… e-en… l-la… pi-pisci-na – mencionó a duras penas, Gaara la entendió y salió corriendo en dirección al lugar.

- Hina- chan, mírame… ¡diablos! – no era momento para pensar – ¡DRA.! – gritó repetidas veces hasta que la mujer apareció.

- ¡Santo Dios! – pronunció la mayor al ver de qué se trataba.

Los dos salieron rápido de la institución y se montaron en el auto de la directora, Naruto trataba de hacer que Hinata estuviese despierta, llegaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo al hospital, el rubio dejó a la joven en una camilla y se la llevaron. Dejándolo preocupado.

**Fuera de la escuela…**

Luego de unos minutos la morena estaba sumergida dentro de la piscina con serios problemas para salir, el perro no la dejó tranquila, ladraba sin parar. Gritó por ayuda, pero solo atrajo a algunos curiosos quienes trataban de llamar la atención del animal en vano.

De pronto y ante la mirada de unos cinco chicos, Gaara saltó la cerca, se lanzó al agua para sacar a la chica Un chico pelinegro llegó con las llaves y abrió la puerta, tomó al perro y lo lanzo contra una de las esquinas (de paso lo golpeó). El perro salió del lugar llevándose uno que otro piedrazo de los presentes. El Sabaku no sacó a la chica del agua y le prestó los primeros auxilios, logró hacer que reaccionara, pero la chica se desmayó de pronto, aunque Gaara la socorrió.

**Unas horas más tarde…**

En una habitación del hospital se encontraba una joven de morena de largos cabellos y junto a ella sentado en una silla se hallaba un pelirrojo, la muchacha aun no despertaba, pero podía sentir como acariciaban su cabello, fuera quien fuera quien la arrullaba lo hacía con mucho… tacto.

- Ummm – articuló moviéndose un poco y abriendo los ojos.

Se sorprendió al ver al aguamarina junto a ella, eso era el cielo o estaba teniendo un sueño muy lindo, porque el chico que le daba esos cuidados era… Sabaku no Gaara y además ambos traían otras ropas (Ayame la del hospital y Gaara se había cambiado, ya que sus ropas estaban mojadas).

- ¿D-Dónde e-estoy? – preguntó desorientada, apartando su mirada de la del joven.

- En el hospital– ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo ella abrió los ojos como platos – caíste a la piscina de la escuela – le confesó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

La chica de pronto recordó lo sucedido, el perro trató de atacarla y ella cayó al agua, eran imágenes difusas, pero podía recordar la cara de Gaara antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

- Gra…cias – formuló sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza al Sabaku no.

- Encontré esto – mencionó sacando el relicario de su bolsillo, Ayame pareció volver en si cuando lo vio. El pelirrojo se lo entregó.

- Gr-gracias – de pronto su mirada perdió brillo y de la nada comenzó a sollozar, dejando desconcertado al chico – fue un regalo de mi padre… él me lo dio cuando yo era pequeña y es… el único recuerdo que me queda – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Entonces Gaara lo entendió, el padre de aquella chica estaba… muerto, sin entender porqué la abrazó. El aguamarina sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido y por eso comprendía lo difícil que podía ser asumirlo.

- L-Lo si-siento y-yo… soy una tonta – habló de pronto secándose las lágrimas y apartándose del joven – no debería darte más problemas… te debo mucho… me salvaste la vida y aho… – la rapidez de sus palabras y sus sonrojos confundían al pelirrojo, quien tentado por sus pensamientos, la besó.

- Ahora no me debes nada – comentó serio después de separarse por falta de aire. Ayame se sonrojó sobremanera.

Debía decir algo, aunque fuese una palabra, pero éstas morían en su garganta, no podía o más bien no se le ocurría nada que decir hasta que el Sabaku no rompió el silencio.

- Debo decirte algo importante – articuló serio, la Inuzuka lo miró confundida – Hinata está en este mismo hospital – le informó, sin embargo la morena entendió otra cosa.

- ¿Esta… afuera esperando? – consultó, el aguamarina negó seriamente.

- Sufrió una de sus reacciones alérgicas – ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, se quedó con la boa abierta.

- Pe-pero co-como ella sabe que no debe ingerir… – el muchacho la interrumpió.

- Se que Hinata no lo haría, no es tan tonta como para hacerlo, a menos… – no quiso decir más, sabía que no era prudente culpar a alguien.

- A menos… – repitió ella para ayudarlo a continuar.

- A menos que alguien lo haya hecho intencionalmente – finalizó su idea, a la chica pareció detenérsele el corazón.

- _"No… puede ser que ella… intentara ¡matarla!"_ – se dijo a sí misma, por suerte la enfermera los interrumpió.

**En otra sala…**

Naruto se había filtrado en la habitación de la Hyuuga, sin permiso del doctor, miró a Hinata, quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados – _"Hinata…"_ – mencionó en su fuero interno y acomodó en la camilla.

Podía sentir las caricias que alguien daba a su rostro y escuchaba a lo lejos una voz que la llamaba, la ojiperla de a poco fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz.

- ¡Hina- chan! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas! – pronunció alegre el rubio, pero en su voz había algo más… angustia. La abrazó (estaba sentado en la camilla).

- Na-Naruto-… kun – formuló algo confundida y sonrojada – ¿Dó-donde e-estoy? – preguntó dubitativa.

- En el hospital – pronunció cabizbajo.

- ¡Ayame- chan! – expresó de pronto al recordar lo que Shion le dijo.

- Ella está bien, está al lado con Gaara – le informó, con una sonrisa zorruda – lo siento… – se disculpó de la nada, Hinata lo miró confundida – si hubiese llegado antes… no estarías aquí– aclaró mirando las manchas de la Hyuuga esparcidas por su cuerpo.

- N-no te p-preocupes…, n-no e-es cu-culpa t-tuya…, N-Naruto- kun – manifestó regalándole una sincera sonrisa al rubio.

- Pero… – la muchacha lo interrumpió, cosa que sorprendió al rubio y a ella misma.

- No ti-tienes l-la c-culpa, a-además S-Shion- san… – ahora era el ojiazul quien la interrumpía, con una cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Shion te hizo esto? – la interrogó, Hinata lo dudo ¿para que lo había mencionado?, aunque ella no era de las buenas mintiendo, solo asintió cabizbaja – ¿Cómo? dime – la interrogó con voz seria, cosa que sorprendió a la ojiperla.

- Etto… y-yo… tengo una a-alergia a un me-medicamento…, si lo i-ingiero… m-me pro-provoca comezón, d-dificultades pa-para respirar, e-entre otras cosas – lo informó nerviosa y sonrojada, chocando sus dedos nerviosamente.

- ¿Shion sabía eso? – preguntó seriamente el rubio, Hinata bajó la cabeza.

- N-no – mintió y el rubio por extraño que pareciera lo notó, entonces la joven si estaba enterada y aun así lo hizo.

La sangre de Naruto hirvió, si Shion fue capaz de hacerle eso, no se lo perdonaría nunca y si de él dependiera iría a buscarla ahora mismo, para que le pidiera perdón de rodillas a la ojiperla.

- Me las pagará – susurró, pero la peliazul lo escuchó e intentó calmarlo.

- N-No va-vale la p-pena… N-Naruto- kun – mencionó la ojiperla tomando la mano del chico, quien la miró dudoso.

- Es que no lo entiendes Hinata – articuló tomándola por los hombros y mirándola seriamente – si ella fue capaz de esto, no se va a detener – los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas – Hina- chan si ella te hace algo… yo no me lo perdonaría – confesó agachando la cabeza.

- N-no t-tienes porqué… y-yo solo soy u-un estorbo… y-yo no… – Naruto la acalló posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

No sabía cómo era posible que una chica en tan poco tiempo lograra llamar su atención, sin ser escandalosa, gritona, etc. Hinata era… "invisible", positivamente invisible. Su mano se movió hasta la cabeza de la peliazul, profundizando el beso. Pero luego de un tiempo el aire les falto y se separaron.

- Si vuelves a decir eso… lo haré de nuevo – comentó divertido, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara aun más. Si es que eso era posible.

- Na-Naruto- kun – fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que la enfermera llegara para chequearla.

En la sala de espera los familiares de las dos muchachas, esperaban pacientes las noticias. En poco tiempo se enteraron del estado de salud de ambas. Ayame seria dada de alta en unas horas y Hinata tendría que quedarse hasta el otro día para observar su evolución.

**Unas Horas después…**

Naruto había llegado a su "hogar", ya que Neji se quedaría cuidando de Hinata, Sasuke, Ten-ten e Itachi lo miraron expectantes a que dijese algo, pero lo único que hizo el rubio fue desquitarse con un cojín, golpeándolo hasta que se cansó.

- Oye baka… podrías decirnos que te pasa, tal vez así podríamos ayudarte – habló el Uchiha menor de brazos cruzados.

- ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA? – gritó exasperado el ojiazul, dejando atónitos a sus amigos – ¡SHION, ESO ES LO QUE PASA! – agarró el cojín y volvió a golpearlo.

- ¿Qué te hizo esa hora? – interrogó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué me hizo?, la pregunta sería ¿QUÉ LE HIZO A HINA- CHAN? – ante la sola mención del nombre los jóvenes parecieron interesarse mas, así que lo alentaron a seguir – ¡TRATÓ DE MATARLA! – pronunció exaltado, todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – gritaron al unísono los Uchihas y la castaña.

- Shion le dio no sé qué medicamento a Hina- chan y ésta termino en el hospital por ello –aclaró tratando de calmarse el ojiazul.

- Yo creí que esa chica estaba loca, pero en realidad está totalmente… DESQUICIADA – esclareció Itachi moviendo los dedos alrededor de su cabeza (como se hace para decir que alguien está loco).

- Y eso no es todo – añadió el rubio, ante la mirada de los demás – Ayame- chan también sufrió un "atentado"… en la piscina, por lo que Gaara me contó en el hospital antes de que nos fuéramos, alguien la encerró con un perro dentro del lugar – la mirada del Uzumaki estaba llena de rencor.

Ante esto se quedaron en silencio, era increíble lo que podía suceder en dos días, hablaron un poco y aconsejaron al ojiazul para que no hiciera nada estúpido, ya estaba anocheciendo, mañana tendrían que ir a clases y Naruto tendría soportar a esa chica cerca de él.

**Continuará*****

**N/A: **¡UN MILLÓN DISCULPAS! he tardado mucho, lo siento ¡de veras!. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque en este capi fue más suspenso que otra cosa. Siento tratar mal a las chicas, pero en el siguiente capítulo se viene el KARAOKE, es que si lo hacía me iba a quedar más largo y quería ponerle más suspenso xD.

**PD:** si alguien se cambia el nombre, por favor avise ¿sí? n.n

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: el Karaoke se llevará a cabo de una manera muy inusual. **¿Qué pasara con las chicas?, ¿el "plan" de Sakura se llevará a cabo?, ¿pasará algo entre Neji y Ten-ten en su "cita"?, ¿tendrá Shion su merecido? y ¿Qué ocurrirá en el Karaoke?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco sinceramente los reviews de:

**Dika no Sora: **si, pobre Suigetsu, solo lo utilizan TT, bueno espero que este capí te haya gustado. Gracias por todo n.n, espero tu review. Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Sayukira: **Bueno si, tal vez se me pasaron algunos detallitos, pero no se repetirán, muchísimas gracias por el review ¡de veras!. Espero tu review y que el capí te haya gustado. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**10xXx10****: **Gracias por el review :) y lamento la espera, ya vez que las del grupito se desquitaron, pobre Hinata la sufrió, pero Naruto se lo compenso xD, espero que el capí te haya gustado. Bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Cerezo-negro: **Bueno primero te agradezco el apoyo y concuerdo contigo y tu inner n.n ¡de veras!, bueno ya vez que las del "grupito" –sobretodo Shion- son malísimas, aunque esto desencadenara que Naruto se vengue ¡si que si!, bueno mejor no adelanto más ;P. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Heero Kusanagi****: **mil gracias por el review, lamento la tardanza, bueno Shion si que olvidara a Naruto, y Sasori ayudara a que esto sea posible, claro que el plan si se va a realizar ;). Espero te haya gustado esta capítulo. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Naminaruxtsubahina****:** te pido las disculpas por la demora, gracias por todo, espero que este capi te guste de veras!, n.n aunque si tiene algo de emociones fuertes :P ¡. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**.-Eemo.-.****: **muchísimas gracias por el review, bueno ellas entrarían en el término, y más con lo que sucedió ahora (meyoo xD). Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi, lamento la demora y gracias por todo el apoyo ¡de veras!. Te leo en el próx. ¿verdad?. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Cleo-656****: **Siii mucho tiempo en verdad y no te preocupes no tengo nada que perdonarte n.n, bueno ya viste lo que hicieron, pero hay cosas que aclararé en el próximo capi, y no te preocupes las citas no se arruinaron, al contrario, pero SSShhh que nadie se entere ;). Gracias por todo, espero tu review. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Zack Dark: **gracias por el apoyo y el review, ya viste la venganza de las chicas, el plan de Sakura sigue en pie y aunque Hinata este mal, tendrá su cita con Naruto ;). Espero que estés en el próximo. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **espero saber que te pareció ¡de veras!, ya vez que Matsuri no era tan mala, el cargo de conciencia la hará actuar de cierta forma y también terminara por emparejarse con alguien, estuve leyendo tus fics de Kiba y no te preocupes, el se emparejará con una chica, aunque espero que te guste la pareja ;). Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Hikeri-Hime: **primerísimamente muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar review, lo otro… bueno ya lo leíste ¿no?, aunque esto no arruinará las cosas, de hecho las hará mejorar en serio y qué bueno que te gusten las parejas n.n ¡de veras!. Te espero en el siguiente. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Konsu- chan: **gracias por el review ¡de veras!, espero que te haya gustado este capí, gracias por responder las preguntas jejejejeje n.n, aunque lo del Karaoke se posterga pero lo leerás en el próx. lo prometo. Te espero en el próx. Cuídate, nos leemos. Adiosito.

**Deltaporsiempre****: **Gracias por el review ¡de veras!, espero que el capi te haya gustado n.n, aunque estuvo algo intenso, pobre Hina- chan TT. Te espero en el próx. Te cuida. Adiosito n.n

**Mazii-chan****: **espero que este capí si te haya gustado el capítulo¡de veras!. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Espero tu review. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tania56: **lamento haber demorado, muchísimas gracias de verdad y sígueme leyendo que se pondrá cada vez mejor ¡de veras! te espero en el próx. Capi. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n 

**P****ilikali****: **espero tener tu review, muchas gracias, lamento haber tardado mucho, espero que este capí haya sido de tu agrado ¡de veras!. Gracias por leerme y dejar review. Cuídate, te leo en el próx. Adiosito n.n

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Kimiko****: **espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, espero tenerte en los próximos ¡de veras! n.n. Bueno espero tu review, gracias por leer mi fic. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Naru11: **muchasgracias por el apoyo, espero tu review ¡De veras¡ n.n, espero que capítulo te guste, para eso esperaré tu review. Bueno te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tsukihime: **como veras las del "grupito no se detienen, espero que te haya gustado, ¡de veras!. Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. Te espero en el próx. Cuídate. Adiosito n.n

**ViirY****,** **Hatake Nabiki****, ****kassi-tsukihime****, ****Skuld Dark****, ****Dollin pop****,** **LennaParis****, , LiL EmO, Ayame2009, Jay-Dope, etc. Espero tenerlos siempre n.n **

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	12. Chapter 12

He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un nuevo fic, en realidad se me ocurrió en mis momentos de insomnio (_no duermo pienso con los ojos cerrados_), se me ocurrió esta historia espero que les guste.

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece (pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día sean míos xD), le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mi modelo a seguir xD

_Parejas:_ NaruHina, SusuSaku, NejiTen, entre otros…

- lalalalala- diálogos, _"Lalalala"_- pensamientos, ()- aclaraciones de la autora (que soy yo xD)

***** Amor en Frecuencia*****

El día viernes había llegado, Sasuke, Ten-ten y Naruto iban llegando a la escuela, aunque este último no aguantaba las ganas de querer encontrarse con Shion y decirle unas cuantas verdades, aunque si era honesto… no quería meterse en problemas, pero esa chiquilla había intentado matar a HINATA, a ¡SU HINATA! Y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

- Oye baka – lo llamó un serio Sasuke.

- ¿Que pasa dobe? – lo interrogó el rubio con tono molesto. El moreno se detuvo un momento haciendo que sus dos acompañante también lo hicieran.

- Se que te molesta lo que Shion le hizo a Hinata, y si que se pasó de la raya, pero medita bien las cosas – habló seriamente dejando confundido al ojiazul.

- ¿escuché bien?, ¿tú eres baka de nacimiento? com... – pero antes de que pudiese replicar la castaña lo detuvo.

- Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, sabes que esa ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y más para dañar a Hinata – agregó su amiga. El rubio suspiró.

- Está bien – se rindió ante sus amigos con la cabeza agacha.

**En otro lado…**

Las del "grupito" se encontraban en un rincón del salón de clases hablando de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Hinata y Ayame.

- No saben chicas lo maravilloso que fue… es que si le hubieran visto la cara a la mosquita muerta de Hinata – alardeaba Shion con los ojos llenos de emoción.

- Me parece excelente lo que hiciste amiga, yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo – la justificó Ino – pero encuentro que fue exagerada, miren que acabar en el hospital por una simple alergia agregó.

- No y ni que decir de Ayame, otra más que lloriqueo por nada – dijo como si nada Shion.

- Y tú, Matsuri… ¿no nos dirás nada? – habló la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues es el tema más comentado del día, ¿para qué decir más? – articuló algo fastidiada por el asunto.

- Oye, si estas enojada no te desquites con nosotras ¿ok? – la regañó Karin con una mano en la cintura.

**Con Ayame…**

Se encontraba de camino a la escuela junto a su primo, Shino y Akamaru, éste último algo preocupado por la chica y su amo captó el mensaje.

- Oye Ayam… - la morena no lo dejó continuar.

- Kiba- nii-san, estoy bien, no te preocupes – aseguró la joven con una sonrisa forzada.

- Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo ¿verdad? – ella asintió – te conozco primita y se que te entristece todo lo que pasó – hizo una pausa – a mí… enserio me dio coraje el no haberlas detenido o por lo menos acompañado, si yo no las hubiese dejado solas a Hinata y a ti, esto jamás habría sucedido – explicó con angustia el muchacho.

- No debes culparte Kiba – habló de pronto el Aburame mirando a su compañero – además si haces eso seguramente Ayame- chan se sentirá aun peor – susurró al oído del chico para que la Inuzuka no lo escuchara.

**- **Shino tiene razón – soltó un suspiro – lo único malo… es que estaré sola… – formuló y su familiar la regaño.

- Oye ¿y nosotros qué?, ¿estamos pintados? – dijo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo siento nii-san, era solo un decir… como tú y Shino no… – el chico soltó una carcajada - ¿que es tan gracioso? – interrogó enfadada.

- Nada, solo era una broma, no te lo tomes a pecho "AI" – bromeó nuevamente, la chica le tapó la boca.

- No digas eso en voz alta, Gaara- kun podría oírte – mencionó con lago de nervios.

- No entiendo, porque no simplemente le dices que tú… ¡auch! – se quejó ante al codazo que le dio su prima – y ¿eso por qué? – interrogó.

- Te lo tenías merecido – hablaron al unísono – por bocón – agregó la muchacha.

- Bueno ya llegamos – anunció el de anteojos oscuros – nos vemos Ayame- chan – se despidió.

- Nos vemos "imouto-chan" – articuló Kiba moviendo el brazo en señal de despedida.

Antes de que entrara al salón una mano la detuvo, para su sorpresa no era nadie más que Ten-ten, la que enseguida le preguntó por el estado de sus otras dos compañeras.

- Hola Ayame- chan – la saludo cortésmente entrando juntas a la sala.

- Hola Ten-ten- chan – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Yo me preguntaba… – antes de que pudiera interrogarla la morena se adelantó.

- Sakura- chan se está recuperando, tiene licencia médica hasta el martes, si es que su rodilla sana – dio un respiro – y Hinata- chan ella ¡la darán de alta, hoy en la tarde! – informó ya con algo más de entusiasmo.

- ¡Oh!, que bien, aquí entre nos… Sasuke y Naruto están muy preocupados – susurro al oído de la joven, quien rio por lo bajo.

- Y… ¿a que hora exactamente la darán de alta? – le preguntó para decírselo al rubio.

- Bueno… según lo que me dijo Neji- kun, esta mañana cuando lo llamé, Hinata saldría a las cinco treinta – dijo, pero la conversación se interrumpió cuando Iruka- sensei entró para dar inicio a la clase.

Las clases habían continuado con normalidad en ambos grupos, Naruto esperaba impaciente el sonido del timbre para el receso, estaba preocupado por Hinata, y Sasuke aunque lo negara también tenía curiosidad por el estado de la pelirrosa.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG! – se escuchó el timbre, anunciando el primer receso.

Ayame y Ten-ten salieron juntas, al ver que la morena no tendría a sus dos amigas decidió invitarla para que estuviera con los chicos, pero ella se negó amablemente, porque quería ir a la biblioteca a "leer", pero la castaña entendió que era para ver a Gaara. En un banco estaban sentados el rubio y Sasuke, al ver a Ten-ten el primero no dudó en correr precipitadamente para preguntar por su Hinata.

- Oye Ten- ten- chan ¿supiste al… – pero antes de que pudiera terminar ella lo interrumpió.

- Hay Naruto, que impaciente eres – hizo una pausa – a Hinata la darán de alta hoy en la tarde… y Sakura tiene licencia hasta el martes si es que su rodilla se recupera – añadió mirando al pelinegro, quien desvió la mirada "algo" sonrojado.

- No dices nada nuevo Ten-ten – comentó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

- ¡Oh!, pues discúlpame si no soy tan lista como tú… "Geniaruto" – mencionó sarcástica la joven.

- Oye ¿Qué es eso de "Geniaruto" – articuló el rubio, parpadeando confundido.

- Una extraña combinación entre genio y Naruto – pronunció algo dudosa de la palabra.

- Si y una muy rara Ten-ten – mencionó el Uchiha, el rubio lo miró con cara de "pocos amigos".

**Con Ayame…**

Se dirigía a la biblioteca, pero una mano la sujetó y la llevó hasta el auditorio, el cual no sería ocupado hasta la semana entrante, por ende no había nadie allí. Una vez en el lugar observó a quien la jaló, para su mala suerte no era otro más que el ojimiel.

- ¿Que quieres Sasori? – lo interrogó dudosa la muchacha.

- Bueno quería hablar del trato que tenemos – dijo el pelirrojo, la morena se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿E-el Trató… q-que p-pasa con e-eso? – preguntó desviando la mirada al recordar en que consistía.

- Bien, dado a que Gaara y tú cumplieron con su parte del beso… empezamos hoy con nuestra "relación" – explicó el Akasuna sonriendo de medio lado.

- Pe- pero… – trató de persuadirlo, sin embargo el chico no dio pie atrás.

- Lo siento Ayame- chan, tratos son tratos – se defendió el chico, aunque ella debía admitir que él tenía razón.

- Sí, l-lo s-sé, pe-pero ¿no podrías esperar hasta el lunes? – hizo una pausa y miro al chico - ¿por favor? – pidió con cara de súplica. Él pensó un poco.

- Está bien – ella sonrió – pero… si Shion nos ve juntos… tendré que besarte – le aclaró como con obviedad.

Antes de que la chica pudiera pronunciar palabra él se retiró del lugar, no obstante la esperó para que salieran juntos. Ayame echó un vistazo asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Antes de despedirse el pelirrojo notó que Shion venía pasando por uno de los pasillos y besó a la morena de improviso.

- _"Vaya, vaya así que esas ocultamos Ayame y Sasori-kun, esto será una gran noticia"_ – se dijo a sí misma tomando una foto a la "pareja".

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó molesta la chica mientras esperaba una explicación.

- Es que me pareció ver a Shion – comentó divertido.

- ¿Cómo que te pareció? – dijo aun más molesta que antes, Sasori la miró entre confundido y asustado.

- Eso, simplemente – formuló encogiéndose de hombros como si nada. La chica le dio una sonora bofetada - ¿Y eso por qué? – interrogó como si nada.

- ¡Por bruto! – expresó enfadada para luego marcharse a la biblioteca antes de que el timbre sonara.

Minutos más tarde el timbre sonó, todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivos salones, sin embargo Shion quedo algo dudosa ante lo que había visto anteriormente.

- _"¿Será que a Sasori- kun ha estado fingiendo estar enamorado de mí, para no dar sospechas de que le gusta esa baka de Ayame?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente, pero prefirió no seguir pensando en eso.

Las horas siguientes continuaron sin ningún altercado, al terminarse la jornada escolar de ese día los chicos de TeNaSa caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, al parecer la "locura colectiva" como ellos le llamaban había menguado. Gaara al ver que el Uzumaki no decía nada con respecto a la salida, decidió comentárselo al chico.

- Oye Naruto – lo llamó, el aludido lo miró.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Gaara? – lo interrogó el ojiazul.

- Si recuerdas lo que le propusiste a Hinata- chan el otro día ¿verdad? – al instante el rubio lo recordó.

- Es verdad ¡Dattebayo! la cita – al escucharse se sonrojó – digo… la salida de agradecimiento – se corrigió para luego reír nerviosamente.

- Conmigo no cuentes, además Sakura no puede ir su rodilla aun no sana ¿recuerdas?, así que lo siento – dijo el Uchiha con desinterés.

- Oye, ¡no es justo! – le reclamo el rubio, pero debía admitir que él tenía razón – y que hay de ti, Gaara ¿piensas dejar plantada a Ayame- chan? – lo interrogó molesto cruzando los brazos.

- No, cuando yo doy mi palabra la cumplo Naruto – le aclaró el aguamarina tranquilamente.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – gritó de pronto el Uzumaki llamando la atención de los demás que caminaban silenciosos.

- Pues sea cual sea tu idea, yo no participaré – hizo una pausa – además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – articuló con los brazos a cada lado de su cadera.

- Seguramente esas "cosas" se llaman NEJI – formuló bromeado, cosa que enfado a la chica, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Auch! Eso dolió "Ten" – se quejó sobándose.

- Y ¿Que "genial" idea se te ocurrió ahora Narutonto? – habló con sarcasmo el pelinegro. Interrumpiendo la escena de sus amigos.

- ¡Oye!, no me llames así… ¡Sasukengreído! – le contestó alzando el puño. Estuvo a punto de armarse una "pelea", pero el pelirrojo los detuvo.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea, Naruto? – formuló para distraerlo.

- ¡Oh!, bueno, pues podríamos llevar a Sakura- chan en el automóvil (una **van**) – expresó con alegría y una sonrisa zorruda.

- Está bien – se dio por vencido el pelinegro.

- ¡Pero qué bruto!, ni siquiera sé a qué hora saldrá Hinata del hospital – pronunció preocupado el joven ojiazul.

- Bueno Ayame mencionó que saldría a las cinco treinta, así que aun tienes una hora aproximadamente – comentó la castaña. Luego de esa plática los chicos fueron a arreglarse para la "salida".

**Una hora y media más tarde…**

Naruto se encontraba en la casa de los Hyuuga, Neji lo había dejado pasar, ya que su tío no se encontraba y no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, de lo contrario hubiese echado a patadas al rubio de su casa, porque no permitía que sus hijas y sobrino se mezclaran con gente de ese tipo, para él los grupos de rock no hacían otra cosa que causar problemas y no dejaría que ellos arruinaran a su familia. El joven Hyuuga y el ojiazul subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron frente la puerta de la peliazul, Naruto quería golpear, pero los nervios lo traicionaron y comenzó a sudar frío, para su suerte Neji golpeo por él.

- Adelante – se escuchó la voz de Hinata al otro lado de la puerta. Neji entró – ¿Pasa algo malo Neji- nii-san? – lo interrogó confundida .

- No, Srta. Hinata, es sólo que… Naruto Uzumaki está aquí – al mencionar dicho nombre la cara de la ojiperla enrojeció.

- ¡HOLA, HINATA! – saludó energéticamente el chico olvidando los nervios.

- Uumm ho-hola Na-Naruto- kun – respondió nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos.

- Y ¿qué haces?, ¿no deberías estar descansando? – la cuestionó con preocupación, el Hyuuga la miró ceñudo.

- Etto… yo… q-quería i-ir a v-ver a-a Sakura- chan – articuló sonrojándose aun más y bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

- Lamento informarle que no irá a ningún lado – mencionó severamente el ojiperlado cosa que no le gustó al rubio.

- ¡Oye!, pero yo… venía a cumplir con mi palabra de llevarla al Ichiraku, además Hinata- chan se ve mejor – comentó haciendo que el bochorno de la joven aumentara.

- Y-yo m-me si-siento b-bien nii-san – explicó la peliazul mirando a su primo, quien no parecía muy convencido.

- Ya lo ves, ella está mejor – habló el ojiazul afianzando a la chica.

- NO, esa es mi última palabra – sentenció el muchacho cruzado de brazos.

- Por favor nii-san – suplicó con carita de inocencia. El chico maldecía mentalmente que con eso lo convencía, pero esta vez era distinto.

- No – reafirmó Neji, sin embargo a Naruto se le ocurrió un plan.

- ¡Oh! Qué lástima, porque Ten- ten también irá y con todos los chicos que habrá… – Dio justo en el blanco, el joven Hyuuga reaccionó al instante.

- Está bien, pero yo también iré – formuló para luego añadir – no quiero que le pase algo malo a Hinata- sama y que Ten- ten este sola, pobre, prefiero evitarle el mal rato acompañándola – aclaró para dejar claro que la chica no le gustaba.

Los tres chicos entraron a la camioneta donde los esperaban Sakura, Sasuke y Ten-ten, esta última "obligada" a acompañarlos, sin embargo le interesaba adelantar su "cita" con Neji, ya que no estaría sola, sino que con sus amigos. Se saludaron cortésmente para luego partir al lugar indicado por el rubio.

**Con Ayame…**

La chica se encontraba caminando junto a Gaara, quien la había ido a buscar, en todo lo que llevaban de trayecto no había pronunciado palabra alguna, miraba el paisaje distraída, aunque de vez en cuando miraba al chico de reojo, no era que no quisiera hablar, pero al estar sola con el pelirrojo se ponía nerviosa y no quería arruinarlo todo. El aguamarina rompió el silencio.

- Te incomoda mi presencia – articuló seguro de lo que decía.

- Eee N-No, no… e-es eso – hizo una pausa – es solo que… – al no tener excusa suspiró.

- No importa – mencionó metiendo una mano a su bolsillo, aunque debía admitir que se sentía desilusionado.

- _"Ayame quedarás como una GRAN baka en frente de Gaara- kun"_ – se regañó mentalmente – A mi me importa – habló de pronto la chica – digo… eeemm me importa lo que tú pienses de mí… eemm, porque eres alguien muy importante para mí – confesó avergonzándose por sus palabras.

Después de eso no pronunciaron palabra. Sin embargo y para suerte de ella estaban casi llegando al local dicho por el Uzumaki, entre las miradas de odio de algunas chicas hacia la morena por estar sola con Gaara, no obstante eso a ella no le molestaba mucho, de hecho entendía su situación. De pronto alguien gritó llamando la atención de ambos.

- ¡AYAME- CHAN! – gritó el rubio sacando la cabeza por la ventana del vehículo en movimiento.

- Naruto, siempre será Naruto – hablaron al unísono los dos muchachos sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

Los chicos ya juntos miraron el lugar el cual tenía un cartel que decía: **"HOY: Viernes de Karaoke en Ichiraku"**. Sin más entraron, era raro que no hubiera tanta gente, sin contar al grupo se observaban unas ocho personas. Sakura fue ayudada por Sasuke quien la sujetaba para que no se cayera. El dueño del restaurante los recibió con alegría.

- Naruto, tanto tiempo – mencionó con felicidad el hombre al ver nuevamente al chico.

- ¡Teuchi- san!, si es cierto – formuló con su alegría característica el ojiazul.

- Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros – comentó mencionando a Ayame (su hija) quien lo saludo sonriente.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Dattebayo! – respondió haciéndose el ofendido – de hecho los extrañaba mucho, nadie prepara el Ramen como usted Teuchi- san - aseguró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Muchísimas gracias Naruto – hizo una pausa – pero que esperan, vayan a sentarse, no quien que sus novias se cansen ¿o sí? – articuló inocente, aunque ninguno se animó a aclarar la situación.

Los ocho chicos se sentaron frente al escenario, el cual era adornado por una silla en el centro, al lado derecho una guitarra acústica y una pantalla donde aparecía la letra de la canción, al costado izquierdo se hallaba un piano al estilo antiguo. Todos estaban nerviosos, sin embargo ninguno lo admitía, pasaron unos minutos ya que en el escenario se encontraba un chico cantándole a su novia, la cual lo miraba maravillada y sonrojada. Cuando el muchacho terminó Naruto le había propuesto a los demás un juego, para lo cual buscó un vaso, una hoja de papel y un lápiz, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Naruto había escrito el nombre de Neji cuatro veces, el de Sasuke tres veces, Gaara dos y el de él una sola vez.

- Siento la demora, pero Teuchi- san no encontraba lápiz – mintió con una sonrisa zorruda.

- No te preocupes – formuló el pelirrojo.

El juego era sencillo, trataba de dúos hombre-mujer, para lo cual cada chica debía de sacar un papelito del vaso que Naruto poseía. La primera fue Ten-ten, por ser quien se opuso primero al juego.

- Bueno Ten-ten, vas tú – mencionó tan energético como de costumbre.

- Ok, está bien – dijo revolviendo un poco para luego sacar la dichosa hojita.

- Veamos, el afortunado que le hará dueto con mi linda amiga será… - hizo una pausa en suspenso – Neji – pronunció finalmente, la chica no lo podía creer.

- _"Vaya suerte la mía"_ – pensaron al mismo tiempo los mencionados.

- No es justo hiciste trampa Naruto – alegó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

- Ten-ten- chan, no es justo acusar a Naruto- kun sin tener pruebas – formuló Ayame, aunque sin querer ayudó al rubio para que no lo golpearan.

Neji se abrió camino y espero a Ten-ten en el segundo escalón del escenario, esta no se hizo esperar y caminó hasta el chico, quien le extendió la mano cortésmente, ella la tomó.

El chico se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía, inmediatamente la hija de Teuchi comprendió e hizo que la letra de la canción apareciera en la pantalla, aunque Neji la sabía de memoria.

"_Soy... el que en la oscuridad advierte que estas, ese_

_Soy... el que ama hasta tu ausencia._

_Soy... el que guarda sus sueños juntos a los tuyos_

_Soy... el que nunca te ha olvidado. (Neji)_

_Y aunque el dolor se cuele_

_Y me hiele el alma, y viva por siempre..._

_Muy cerca de mí. (Ten-ten)_

Naruto aprovechó que los demás le prestaban atención a la pareja para cambiar los papeles, esta vez sería el turno de Sasuke.

- _"A ver qué harás ahora Sasuke dobe"_ – se dijo a sí mismo mirando disimuladamente al pelinegro.

_Te extraño más... cada día, cada hora, en cada minuto_

_Más... porque lo años se ahogan en lágrimas_

_Aún más... y no puedo olvidar, y no quiero olvidarte… no_

_Y nunca lo haré… (Ambos)_

_Soy... el que vive esperando por tu llegada_

_Aunque se, que tal vez jamás te vuelva a ver (Neji),_

_Te vuelva a ver… (Ambos)_

Las chicas miraban asombradas, de verdad Ten-ten poseía una voz hermosa que complementada con la de Neji sonaban perfectamente y no solamente ellas pensaban eso, el resto de personas presentes aplaudían y silbaban en aceptación.

_Te extraño más... cada día, cada hora, en cada minuto_

_Más... porque lo años se ahogan en lágrimas_

_Aún más... y no puedo olvidar, y no quiero olvidarte… no_

_Y nunca lo haré… (Ambos)_

_Te extraño más... cada sonido, cada sueño, en cada palabra,_

_Más... cuanto me reste de vida, en cada aliento,_

_Más... y no puedo olvidar, no quiero olvidarte, no._

_Y no olvidare… (Ambos)_

_No olvidare". (Ten-ten)_

Al terminar se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento, que para ambos pareció ser eterno, todos aplaudieron y gritaron, ambos bajaron sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¡Estuvieron increíbles! – expresó la pelirosa emocionada.

- Neji, no sabía que tuvieras tan buena voz – mencionó la ojicafé con una mueca picara, para luego reír.

- No es tan buena – pronunció con modestia el chico mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas Sasuke dobe? – lo interrogó Naruto con una doble intención.

- Estuvo bien, nada del otro mundo – menciono con poco interés, aunque en el fondo se había sorprendido.

- ¡Oh!, por favor Sasuke- kun, no seas tan negativo, mira a Sakura- chan de seguro se muere por ser la siguiente – articuló Ayame en broma, sin embargo inocentemente había ayudado al rubio a continuar con su plan.

- Es verdad, por eso Sakura- chan será la siguiente – sentenció el Uzumaki asintiendo zorrudo.

- ¡Sí!... espera ¡¿qué? – mencionó confundida y sorprendida abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

- Creo que Naruto- kun d-dijo que t-tú s-serás la s-siguiente Sa-Sakura- chan – le susurró al oído la ojiperla, la chica tragó saliva.

- Bien, saca un papelitooo – pronunció muy entusiasmado y risueño el rubio, la joven obedeció – y el afortunado será… ¡vaya! Sasuke parece que los cielos te castigan por tu comentario, porque eres quien cantará con Sakura- chan – explicó divertido, aunque en el fondo el pelinegro sabía que su amigo le había tendido una trampa.

- _"No, puede ser, no puede ser con Sasuke- kun ¡KIAAAAA!" _– habló en su fuero interno la ojijade.

- ¡Oh! Vamos chicos, solo suban y canten, yo no dije nada cuando me tocó – comentó la castaña, a los demás les apareció una gotita estilo anime.

- No fue lo que hi… - pero Ten-ten interrumpió al Uzumaki.

- No digas nada Naruto, no digas nada – formuló en forma seria mirando ceñuda al joven.

Cansado de las "estupideces" el Uchiha tomó a Sakura por sorpresa y la condujo al centro del escenario, sentó a la muchacha en la silla que allí había, tomó ambos micrófonos y le entregó uno a su acompañante, mientras una melodía comenzaba a sonar.

_Nos conocemos hace algún tiempo atrás_

_Y eh visto en ti lo que nunca vi _

_En nadie más. (Sakura)_

_Quiero que sepas ahora mismo la verdad_

_Entre más te eh conocido_

_Te desconozco más y más. (Sakura)_

Mientras que ambos cantaban, Naruto aprovecho nuevamente para cambiar los papelitos a su favor, esta vez le tocaba a su serio amigo Gaara, sin embargo conociéndolo no le agradaría cantar una canción romántica, aunque esperaba que tocara algo se su "estilo".

_Eres más de lo que pienso_

_Mucho, mucho más._

_Quiero conocerte_

_Déjame conocerte_

_Quiero vivir descubriéndote (Ambos)_

_Vas mas allá de lo que estos ojos pueden ver_

_Una realidad que ha cambiado todo lo que sé. (Sasuke)_

Ayame y Hinata prestaban atención a la pareja, no obstante se encontraban nerviosas por la situación y ¿si les tocaba cantar con el chico que les gustaba?, tendrían que tragarse los nervios y salir adelante, además era sólo un juego, no era que por cantar expresaran lo que sentían, aunque siendo honestas en parte era eso exactamente.

_Eres más de lo que pienso_

_Mucho, mucho más (Sasuke)_

_Quiero conocerte_

_Déjame conocerte_

_Quiero vivir descubriéndote (Ambos)_

_Quiero conocerte (Sasuke)_

_Déjame conocerte (Sakura)_

_Quiero vivir descubriéndote..." (Ambos)_

Al finalizar los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, ahora más que antes, ya que había más personas al interior del recinto. Los nervios en la Inuzuka y la peliazul aumentaron, el corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora, esperaba cantar con el Sabaku no, por lo menos con él no se sentía tan inquieta ya que eran amigos, ahora quedaba el momento de la verdad.

- ¡SAKURA- CHAN! – gritó la morena – que bien lo hiciste ¡enserio! – comentó sonriente y disimulando su nerviosismo.

- S-Si es verdad, S-Sakura- chan t-tiene una l-linda voz uumm… al igual que tú, Sasuke- kun – mencionó algo apenada mientras un color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- Si que te luciste dobe – articuló Naruto dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo.

- Si, como siempre – mencionó sarcástico – _"esta me las pagaras Naruto, lo juro por Itachi"_ – se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro.

- Bueno, bueno a ver quedan solo Ayame y Hinata – dijo el rubio para ponerse pensativo – creo que… dejaré a Hinata- chan tranquila por ahora, así que Ayame- chan es tu turno – dictaminó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruda.

- _"Por favor Dios mío, que no me toque con Gaara- kun"_ – pensó la ojicafé revolviendo un poco los papeles – aquí tienes – articuló dándole la hoja al rubio.

- Te toca cantar con… – hizo un poco de silencio, para entrar en suspenso – ¡Wow!, te llevaste el premiado, Gaara jajaja – bromeó pero el chico lo miro frunciendo el ceño, mas el ojiazul no le prestó importancia.

El mencionado se levantó sin pronunciar palabra y la chica lo siguió en silencio, sabía que el aguamarina no era de los que decía "vamos" o "sígueme", él era serio, pero ella lo entendía y comprendía.

"_Bajo tu hechizo una vez más.  
No te puedo decir que no.  
Mi corazón ansia y está sangrando en tu mano.  
No te puedo decir que no a ti. (Ayame)_

No debería de haberte dejado torturarme tan dulcemente.  
Ahora no puedo deshacerme de este sueño.  
No puedo respirar pero me siento… (Gaara)

El rubio estaba más atento en mirar de reojo a Hinata y ella hacía lo mismo, provocando que sus miradas se encontraran. Para el Uzumaki lo de su plan fue una buena idea, aunque se estaba poniendo nervioso nuevamente.

_Suficientemente bueno,  
Suficientemente bueno para ti. (Ambos)_

Me bebo la dulce decadencia.  
No te puedo decir que no,  
Y me he perdido por completo y no me importa.  
No puedo decirte que no a ti. (Gaara)

Ambos jóvenes se movían en el escenario, mientras que la gente los miraba entusiasmados, si bien la chica estaba nerviosa miraba de vez en cuando a sus amigas, la ojijade levantaba el pulgar -señal de que estaba haciéndolo bien, así que se relajó un poco, simplemente era un juego que no tenía NADA que ver con la realidad ¿no?.

_No debería de haberte permitido conquistarme completamente.  
Ahora no puedo alejar este sueño.  
No puedo creer que me sienta… (Ayame)_

Suficientemente bueno,  
Me siento suficientemente bueno para ti.  
Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero me siento bien. (Ambos)

La peliazul se sentía demasiado nerviosa, tanto que se caería desmayada en cualquier momento, de eso estaba más que segura, aunque la mirada que Ten-ten le mostró la hizo tranquilizarse, todo estaría bien. No obstante cantaría con Naruto, el chico que le robaba suspiros desde que era pequeña.

- _"Ayame- chan lo está haciendo bien, me preguntó si yo… podré uumm lograrlo"_ – pensó detenidamente, más le resto importancia.

_Y sigo esperando a que la lluvia caiga sobre mí  
Y me empape de vida real. (Gaara)  
Porque no puedo aferrarme a algo tan bueno como esto.  
¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para que me ames también? (Ayame)_

Así que ten cuidado con lo que me pides,  
Porque no puedo decir no". (Ambos)

La canción ya había terminado y al igual que las veces anteriores los dos chicos bajaron del escenario entre aplausos y silbidos. Gaara en silencio tomó asiento sin hacer comentario alguno sobre la canción ni su acompañante, la morena hizo lo mismo claro que el calor en su rostro ni el agua podía apagarlo. Miró a las chicas y sonrió.

- Y ¿no dirán nada? – preguntó confundido el Uzumaki parpadeando repetidas veces.

- Etto… G-Gaara-kun y A-Ayame- chan… lo uumm hicieron muy b-bien – comentó tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos inquieta.

- Si, es verdad, MUY bien – articuló la pelirosa mirando a la ojicafé y moviendo las cejas de arriba, abajo.

- Jajaja, no fue para tanto jajaja – pronunció entre un repentino ataque de risa.

- Bueno creo que es el turno de Hinata-chan y Naruto – mencionó el Uchiha, el ojiazul tragó saliva nervioso y la piel de la chica se erizó por completo.

- VAMOS Hina- chan a dejarlos con la boca abierta ¡Dattebayo! – expresó eufórico el joven

"_Lágrimas pegadas sufriendo un silencio por tu amor,_

_Siente en mi mirada buscando como anhelo tu aprecio,_

_Mezclando como anhelo tu corazón. (Hinata)_

_Si me pudieras conocer si vieras dentro de mi ser,_

_Tal vez podrías comprender que no soy invisible,_

_Ojos que no ven un corazón que quiere ser,_

_Pidiendo a gritos que no vez que no soy invisible. (Ambos)_

Ambos muchachos se miraban fijamente cuando no veían las letras aparecer en la pantalla, la ojiperla si bien aún estaba nerviosa, cantaba como los ángeles, su voz había dejado impresionado al rubio y a alguno de los presentes.

_Soy como la nada no necesito desaparecer,_

_Siento que me matas,_

_Porque me miras y no me quieres ver,_

_Cara a cara no me puedes ver. (Naruto)_

_Si me pudieras conocer si vieras dentro de mi ser,_

_Tal vez podrías comprender que no soy invisible,_

_Ojos que no ven un corazón que quiere ser,_

_Pidiendo a gritos que no vez que no soy invisible. (Ambos)_

Sus amigas sonreían y tarareaban la melodía de la canción, mientras que sus acompañantes las observaban silenciosos, Neji por su parte estaba sorprendido, si bien conocía a su prima nunca la había escuchado cantar, porque a esta le daba vergüenza, pero debía admitir que al igual que él, poseía un gran don.

_Si me pudieras conocer si vieras dentro de mi ser,_

_Tal vez podrías comprender que no soy invisible,_

_Ojos que no ven un corazón que quiere ser,_

_Pidiendo a gritos que no vez que no soy invisible. (Hinata)_

_Nada que perder,_

_No tienes nada que perder,_

_Todo lo puedes obtener,_

_Si no soy invisible..." (Naruto)_

Cuando bajaron del escenario entre aplausos, sus amigos los miraron con cara de sorpresa, la chica se sintió algo cohibida ante tal hecho, pero sus amigas la calmaron.

- ¡Vaya Hinata, no sabía que cantabas tan bien! – mencionó Ten-ten haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

- Si hubiese sabido que cantabas así, te hubiésemos admitido en nuestra banda hace mucho – comentó el rubio a lo que su compañera lo miró arqueando una ceja.

- Se nota que una chica en el grupo no alcanza ¿no? – formuló sarcástica la castaña, aunque no era con mala intención.

- Oye Ten-Ten, admite que ser la única chica tiene sus privilegios – reclamó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Ok, ok si es verdad – admitió la chica y el ojiazul sonrió abiertamente al saberse triunfador.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras más los chicos decidieron que era hora de irse, ya que el reloj marcaba las 10:30 p.m, Neji se habría ofrecido para llevar a la castaña, pero Naruto se adelanto diciendo que las llevarían a casa en automóvil, a lo que las chicas no pudieron oponer resistencia.

Después de dejar a cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, los chicos de TeNaSa, incluido Gaara llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, donde los esperaba Itachi ansioso de saber cómo les había ido.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó alegre sentado en el sillón y haciendo un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo.

- Hola – respondieron al unísono devolviendo el gesto.

- Y ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? – preguntó inocentemente a lo que los jóvenes se sintieron algo incómodos.

- ¡Que no era una cita! – respondieron los tres menos Gaara, que se mantenía callado y cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Oh!, entonces ¿Cómo les fue en sus citas que "NO" eran citas? – interrogó algo confundido, su hermano lo miro ceñudo.

- No es algo que te importe, sólo preguntas porque eres un metiche – articuló sarcástico el pelinegro – con tu permiso me iré a dormir, antes de que esto se convierta en una "extensa entrevista" – agregó dando las buenas noches para en seguida retirarse a su cuarto.

- Este… yo también me iré a mi cuarto, estoy algo cansada, si me disculpan – hizo una pausa y miró a los chicos restantes – buenas noches – formuló antes de desaparecer por el mismo pasillo que el Uchiha menor.

- Así que ¿nadie me va a contar nada? – comentó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros como un niño.

- Al parecer no – mencionó el rubio a lo que Itachi soltó un bufido, Naruto sonrió en forma zorruda.

- Bueno supongo que ustedes tampoco dirán nada – se levantó del sillón – así que me iré a mi humilde habitación – habló para luego voltear la cabeza – ¡Oh!, por cierto Gaara, ¿te quedas a dormir? – lo interrogó a lo que el mencionado asintió serio.

- Claro, se quedará en mi cuarto – mencionó el Uzumaki a lo que Itachi comenzó a burlarse del chico – Oye ¡ERES UN DEPRAVADO ITACHI! – articuló apuntándolo con el dedo y los ojos blancos de rabia.

- Era broma, no es para que te lo tomes enserio, hombre – comentó despreocupado, seguido de esto se fue a su habitación. Naruto y el aguamarina hicieron lo mismo.

El Uzumaki colocó un colchón en el piso y de un armario sacó unas mantas para que su amigo durmiera abrigado, aunque el pelirrojo no quisiera reconocerlo había algo distinto en Naruto desde que llegaron al cuarto y tenía la sospecha que era por su amiga Hinata, mas no quiso hacer comentario respecto al tema, a lo mejor incomodaría al rubio.

- Bueno – bostezó – creo que hoy fue un día largo, tanto que ya me dio sueño – articuló cansado el ojiazul, Gaara solo lo miró mientras terminaba de hacer su improvisada cama.

- ¿Te acostarás con todo y ropa? – mencionó, el Uzumaki rápidamente se quito su atuendo quedando solo con sus bóxers y camisa, lo demás tirado por la habitación.

- Listo problema resuelto – articuló con una gran sonrisa apartando las mantas para poder acostarse, el Sabaku no, hizo lo mismo – buenas noches Gaara – agregó con voz cansina el joven para luego cerrar los ojos.

- Buenas noches Naruto – susurró el aguamarina cubriéndose con las mantas.

Con las chicas, cada una en su respectivo hogar se dejaron caer a sus camas, pensando en todo lo sucedido anteriormente, las miradas, los gestos, cada una de las canciones, sin duda esa era una noche que no se les olvidaría.

- _"Que hermosa noche"_ – pensaron al unísono antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Rápidamente el fin de semana pasó para los chicos y debían volver a sus obligaciones como estudiantes, sin embargo a pesar de esto los chicos de TeNaSa no se veían desanimados, al contrario parecía que la "no cita" del viernes. Al rubio se le veía muy sonriente.

- ¿A qué viene tanta sonrisa? – lo interrogó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

- Sasuke, no sé para qué preguntas – interrumpió la castaña con tono de obviedad.

**- **Oigan, ¿miren que pasará allá? – manifestó sorprendido al ver un grupo de chicos amontonados, en seguida corrieron a ver.

**Con las chicas…**

Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata y Ayame iban de camino su salón, pero algo llamó la atención del Inuzuka y es que los muchachos y chicas pasaban por el lado de ellos susurrándose cosas al oído y miraban a la morena con enfado, sorpresa e incluso desprecio y asco.

- ¡¿QUE OCURRE CON USTEDES? – gritó molesto el joven por la situación, es que le desesperaba no saber porque miraban así a su prima.

- Lo que pasa es que tu primita es una GRAN ZO… – antes de que pudiese continuar el chico perro le había dado un golpe a un muchacho por idiota.

- S-Shino- kun, K-Kiba- kun…, A-Ayame- chan – habló Hinata apuntando hacia una pared donde había un cartel.

El cartel decía: **"AYAME ES UNA GRAN ZORRA, ¿Con cuál de los primos se habrá acostado primero?"**, en seguida aparecía una foto de ella "besándose" con Gaara en el pasillo y otra que Shion había sacado con su propio teléfono el viernes cuando Sasori la besó de sorpresa.

- E-Esto… no e-esta… pa-pasando… ¿ve-verdad chi-chicos? – interrogó temblando de los nervios, la peliazul y el Aburrame tuvieron que sujetarla para que no cayera al piso - ¿Que, que va a-a pe-pensar Ga-Gaara- kun? – preguntó mirando a Hinata quien estaba muda de asombro.

- ¿Que es lo que debería pensar? – se escuchó una voz ronca a sus espaldas, se giró y allí estaba él, mirándola severamente… molesto.

- ¿G-Gaara- kun?... Y-yo pu-puedo e-explicarlo… – trató de decir, pero el aguamarina la interrumpió.

- Guárdate tus explicaciones – hizo una pausa – o ¿sabes qué? mejor anda y dáselas a Sasori, él te va prestar MUCHA atención – articuló con voz fría y cortante, para luego darle la espalda a ella y sus amigas.

- Pe-pero n-no e-es lo que p-parece – intentó replicar, más el pelirrojo la ignoró yéndose al salón que le correspondía.

- ¿Quién se cree ese IDIOTA? – manifestó molesto el chico de marca en la cara – y ¿ustedes qué hacen mirando? – regañó a un grupo que estaban en el lugar.

La chica estaba destrozada, había quedado como una ZORRA en frente de toda su escuela, inmediatamente la voz de Jiraiya el sub-director se hizo presente en los pasillos, mandando a todos los alumnos presentes a clases, incluso mucho antes de que el timbre sonara. La ojicafé solo lloraba en el hombro de la peliazul, quien junto a Shino le acariciaban la espalda para calmarla, Neji se había quedado en silencio mirando todo el escándalo que se armó, pero a pesar de su silencio, estaba molesto por la situación.

- Quiero que vayan a buscar a los involucrados en esto – pronunció con voz severa hacia los cinco jóvenes – la Drª. Tsunade los esperará en su oficina, así que traigan a Sabaku no- san y Akasuna- san – agregó para luego darles la espalda.

**Con las del grupito…**

Se encontraban todas riendo en una de las escaleras, y es que el plan de Shion les había resultado de maravilla, la chica había llegado con una cuantas copias del cartel, lo cual buscaba beneficiar a Matsuri, quien aunque lo negara ahora estaba feliz, porque tendría una oportunidad con el joven Sabaku no.

- Es que me muero de ganas de ver la cara que puso la tonta esa cuando vio el cartel – habló para echarse a reír satisfecha Karin.

- Lo bueno es que ahora tendrás que ganarte a Gaara, Matsuri – comentó Ino pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica, moviéndola un poco.

- Lo sé, lo sé – articuló cruzándose de brazos, de pronto vio pasar al pelirrojo muy molesto.

- Es tu oportunidad – le susurró Shion, la castaña se fue en busca del chico.

- ¡CHICAS! – gritó Suigetsu, quien venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, - hizo una pausa esperando que el muchacho recobrara el aliento – vamos, espero que sea algo que valga la pena – comento ceñuda, él la miró desilusionado.

- No saben por qué Gaara esta así ¿verdad? – ellas negaron con la cabeza – discutió con Ayame, al parecer está molesto porque ella se besó con Sasori y no con él – susurró mirando que nadie lo escuchara.

Las muchachas hicieron un silencio, por eso era que el aguamarina había pasado frente a ellas tan enfadado, es decir, que no le molestó lo que Shion inventó, sino que se puso celoso de Sasori.

**En otro lado…**

Iba corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Gaara, cuando estuvo a unos metros de él se detuvo para no verse como una desesperada.

- Gaara- kun – lo llamó el mencionado se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Que quieres? – interrogó sumamente frío y cortante, si le preguntaba por Ayame de seguro la mandaría al carajo.

- Y-yo... quería saber ¿por qué estas tan enojado? – preguntó, sin embargo Gaara la besó de sorpresa en la boca.

- Ga-Gaara-kun… - se escuchó una voz en el pasillo, aquella que el pelirrojo no quería escuchar, no en esos momentos.

**Continuará*****

**N/A: **¡SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA!¡de veras!, es que ya lo había explicado T_T. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, me esforcé por hacerlo rápido. Si sé qué la última parte se centro más en Ayame y Gaara, pero eso tendrá qué ver con lo que ocurra más adelante n.n Y si lo sé dirán que soy mala, todo era bello y luego vengo y les destrozo las ilusiones, mil disculpas es la trama :P.

**PD:** si alguien se cambia el nombre, por favor avise ¿sí? n.n

**Aquí la lista de canciones:**

Neji y Ten-ten: "Soy" – Alana

Sasuke y Sakura: "Quiero conocerte" – Jesse y Joy

Gaara y Ayame: "Good enough" – Evanescence

Naruto y Hinata: "Invisible" – Jesse y Joy

(Siento mucho si las canciones no les gustaron, tal vez no son muy del estilo de ustedes, pero bueno espero que por lo menos hayan identificado a los personajes con la canción… por último)

**Adelanto:** en el próximo capítulo de amor en frecuencia: el Karaoke se llevará a cabo de una manera muy inusual. **¿Que pasara con Ayame?, ¿Qué explicación dará Gaara?, ¿se complicará más la cosa?, ¿las del "grupito" se saldrán con la suya? y ¿Hinata y Naruto podrán tener una relación?, descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo.**

Agradezco sinceramente los reviews de:

**Hikeri-Hime16: **Muchas gracias por leer y me encanta qué te guste el fic, si lo malo es qué ahora todo se complicara para nuestras chicas gracias a las del "grupito", pero eso ya se solucionará después n.n ¡de veras!. Te espero en el siguiente. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tsuki-san: **¡Gracias por el review!, ¡enserio! Y si lo continuo, solo qué ya sabes a veces las cosas no están como uno quiere y la imaginación falla a ratos, así como la internet jejeje yd. Te leo en el siguiente… espero. Cuidate mucho n.n. Adiosito

**Heero Kusanagi****: **Muchísimas gracias por el review, siento qué tengas qué haber esperado, bueno creo que ya vimos a Naruto muy interesado por la peliazul, claro qué ahora se armara un lio tremendo con las parejas, en fin no diré más ;). Espero tu review para saber si te gustó. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Cleo-656****: **si pobres pero como vez las del "grupito" no se detienen, son muy persistentes estas chicas, no me preguntes qué harán después, porque ni yo lo sé, tal vez por ahí Naruto entre en acción SIII, aunque eso traerá algunos problemas :(. Gracias por leer, espero tu review. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Naminaruxtsubahina****:** Si eso estuvo bueno, gracias por el review, espero qué este capi te haya gustado, aunque ya vine y lo complique otra vez, pero no te preocupes qué el rubio tendrá mucho qué ver con Ayame y Gaara y un secreto… se vengara de Shion :P ¡. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Cecii-chan: **pues ¿esto contesta la pregunta? Jejejej, gracias por el review y por leer el fic, espero te haya gustado este cap, aunque si me puse mala y dramática (uuuyyyy). Te cuidas, espero tu review. Adiosito 

**.-Eemo.-.****: **muchísimas gracias por el review, concuerdo contigo con lo de delito federal y ¿su problema? Al parecer el "amor" las hace deschavetarse, quién sabe jejejej. Bueno espero que te hayas disfrutado este capítulo, lamento haber tardado, gracias por el apoyo ¡de veras!. Te leo en el próx. ¿verdad?. Te cuidas. Adiosito.

**Sabaku-no-Uzumaki-Nara-Hyuga: **Bueno en este capi no le hizo nada, pero ya más adelante si, no desesperes, gracias por el halago, bueno ya actualice, aunque no sé cuánto me tarde en el próx. Espero tardar lo menos posible n.n, espero qué tus intenciones de matar a esta chica hayan cambiado ¿di qué si?, soy muy "niña grande" para morir T_T jejejej :P. Te cuidas, espero tu review. Adiosito n.n

**Zack Dark: **Muchas gracias el review, bueno ya vez como están las cosas, todo parecía ir bien y ahora las del "grupito" vienen y echan a perder todo :(, pero será por poco, o eso espero yo :S, pero ya luego se arreglara todo, serán felices y comerán perdices o lombrices… o lo qué haya para comer jejeje. Espero que estés en el próximo. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Tsukihime: **Graciaas por el review, me alegra qué te encantara, bueno ¿como la ves?, todo era rosa mexicano (o del país qué quieras ponerle :P) y ahora nos fuimos a un gris tirando a negro, pro lo bueno qué Naruto hara de las suyas, aunque sin decir nada claro está. Gracias por los reviews y por leer el fic. Te espero en el próx. Cuídate. Adiosito n.n

**Valerii Hyuga: **Bueno aui si tuviste un… ¿leve? NejiTen, pero habrá más no te preocupes y es qué no se qué se traman estos chicos, difícil saberlo no estoy en sus mentes yd. Espero tu review para saber qué tal te pareció. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **Bueno esta vez se aprovechara de la situación, aunque Gaara si le ocultara ciertas cosas, que podrían afectarle después, pero no te preocupes habrá alguien dispuesto a ayudarla a superar todo. ;). Te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n Te cuidas. Adiosito**.**

**Natii: **Bueno no sé si habrá sido tirno el capi, lo qué si sé qué a futuro se pondrá más tierno cuando Naruto y Hinata est… (se tapa la boca), concuerdo con tu comentario NARUHINA si es la pareja más tierna, pero tendrán que superar algunos "obstáculos" para demostrar qué lo qué sienten es real. Te cuidas mucho, espero tu review, gracias por leer. Adiosito =D (lo de la cuenta debes hacer click en la parte superior derecha donde dice SIGN UP luego rellenas con los datos y listo n.n)

**Konsu- chan: **Qué te hayas hecho un cuenta es genial ¡de veras!, Tienes toda la razón sobre Shion y las demás, Naruto dice qué por su bien lo hará, la protegerá con su vida, Neji dice qué das miedo (tiembla), pero qué hará, Sakura dice qué lamenta lo de su madre, y gracias por el aviso ¡de veras! Lo valoro mucho n.n. Te espero en el próx. Cuídate, nos leemos. Adiosito.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Bueno no creo que en este fic se quede con Sasori, a menos qué el cambie de gustos, ya sabes por lo de Shion, pero si tendrá su pareja, muchos me mataran por la pareja qué le daré, pero bueno para ganar hay qué arriesgarse un poco ¿no? n.n, espero tu review y qué este capi te haya agradado ¡de veras!. Te cuidas. Adiosito n.n

**Dika no Sora: **Espero tener tu review en este capi y qué te haya gustado, me tarde en hacerlo, lo lamento, pero bueno ya está listo. Te cuidas. Adiosito

**Sayukira,** **10xXx10****, Cerezo-negro, ****Deltaporsiempre****, ****Mazii-chan****, Tania56, ****Pilikali****, ****Uzumaki Hyuuga Kimiko****, Naru11: **Agradezco su apoyo, espero qué el capítulo les haya gustado y qué no me maten por el drama :P, espero tenerlas en los próximos y contar con su apoyo, gracias por todo ;P. Se cuidan. Adiosito n.n

**ViirY****,** **Hatake Nabiki****, ****kassi-tsukihime****, ****Skuld Dark****, ****Dollin pop****,** **LennaParis****, , LiL EmO, Ayame2009, Jay-Dope, etc. Espero tenerlos siempre n.n **

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen, los que dejan review, a los que no también, a los que leen mis historias, en fin a todos los lectores n.n

Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren) de:

*****Amor en Frecuencia*****

**Adiosito**


	13. Nota de la Autora

N/A: Hola a TODOS mis queridísimos lectores, bien si lo sé, están enfadados conmigo y los entiendo hace ya rato que no actualizo mis fics, pero tengo razones: el instituto, es mi último año, por eso las materias y exámenes han estado a Full. No he tenido tiempo de escribir nada de nada. Pero ¿Qué creen?

¡SALDRÉ DE VACACIONES, AL FIN! Wiiiii (baile de 5 segundos)

Ahora mi imaginación ha regresado, claro que igual me tardaré en subir capítulos, pero no tanto como antes n.n

Les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por la paciencia que han tenido estos últimos meses, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos son jejejeje, pero me han seguido incondicionalmente y se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Espero que a todos les haya ido bien en su año escolar a los que terminan este mes y si lo están por comenzar ¡el mayor de los éxitos!

Los quiero mis lectoras y lectores ¡cuídense mucho! Que pasen unas hermosas fiestas de fin de año :D

Atte. Uzumaki zoe


End file.
